<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TimeCrawlers by BluestheCriminalWhirlwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857517">TimeCrawlers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind/pseuds/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind'>BluestheCriminalWhirlwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life is Unknown Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4-Way Dance, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Different character POV, F/F, Polyamory, Small crossover with The Walking Dead (Telltale Games), Time Travelling Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind/pseuds/BluestheCriminalWhirlwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Max did not expect when she woke up this morning. She was not expecting to see a girl get shot in the bathroom or gain the ability to bend the time to stop the first event. But when another version of herself is found in her dorm room, unconscious and bleeding, she quickly realizes that this was only the tip of the iceberg of the strange events and secrets that would plague Arcadia Bay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Dana Ward/Juliet Watson, Dana Ward/Juliet Watson/TaylorChristensen/Courtney Wagner, Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rachel Amber/ Chloe Price (Past), Rachel Amber/ Frank Bowers (Past), Rachel Amber/ Mark Jefferson (Past), Rachel Amber/ Victoria Chase (Past), Rachel Amber/Nathan Prescott, Taylor Christensen/Courtney Wagner, Victoria Chase/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life is Unknown Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Blackwell Academy<br/>
POV: Max Caufield)<strong></strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok...Ok...Chillax Max, there has to be some reason for this.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I paced in my dorm room like a madwoman, unable to comprehend what was going on in my life today.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>When I woke up, everything was legit normal. I woke up, brushed my teeth, hopped into the shower to get the stank off of me, ignored the stare from the mean girl clique known as Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney but got a wave from Dana, which is nice.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Stopped by to see Kate only to see the most heinous stuff known to man on the whiteboard by her table. I know I erased it and wrote something on it that I hope cheers her up.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Went to Mr. Jefferson's class and absorbed every little detail about it. I mean, he is the biggest reason I came to this place so why wouldn't I pay attention to him...Well...It was like that during the first half of the class.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The second half is a bit where things start to get weird.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I don't remember how it happened but there was a dream I had about this huge tornado wrecking everything's shit before I woke up. Had to deal with Victoria and Taylor being a gigantic bitch to Kate.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Then Victoria, being the major try hard that she was, answered the question that Mr. Jefferson asked me when I out of my mind-zone. Tried to see if the sad honey roll known as Kate wanted some tea but no dice.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Mr. Jefferson gave me a rousing speech about my skills that left me a little weak in the stomach before I left the classroom.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Then that's when things got a bit timey whimey.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I remember going to the bathroom and ripping up my dumb picture and then taking a picture of that blue butterfly as well as admiring the wonderful artwork. Including the very tasteful "Kate twerks for God" picture when I heard the door bust open.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I remember darting back into an empty part of the bathroom and watched as Nathan Prescott and some girl arguing and then he shot her. The last thing I saw was her beautiful blue eyes before suddenly, I was back in Jefferson's classroom.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Everything was a blur after that.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>All I thought about was saving that girl.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I don't know how or why but I now I had a chance to save her but Mr. Jefferson was being a dink in not letting me leave so I "borrowed" some knowledge that Victoria had to speed up the end of class.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I had to rewind like two more times to shorten our convo before I managed to get to the bathroom and after retracing my steps and finding the damn hammer and breaking the alarm, the girl got away!</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I did it.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>After being harassed by Rent-a-cop Madsen and talking to the principal, I was finally free. I swiftly and immediately bolted back to my dorm.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Well...I tried to but Victoria's bony ass was all up in my grill, not allowing me to get into my dorm as well as insulting me with "Go fuck your selfie" so after a few quick rewinding hijinks of water and paint got Victoria out of my way, but not without apologizing to Victoria.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Sure, she should have a lantern ring of bitchiness but that doesn't mean that I should stoop to her level...Besides, I may have not taken a picture of her in paint but I'll always have the memory of it.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>But the moment I got into my dorm room I saw a body lying on the ground near my bed with what looked like blood pooling around her body.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>There was so much blood that I wasn't sure that the person was alive. I quickly bolted to the body and turned the body around but when I did...I felt like was going to have a nervous breakdown.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>This person was me.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Sure, her hair was shorter, like a pixie style haircut and a strand of hair was blue, the same blue as that girl that I saved, but it was me...I looked down at her body and noticed that all she wore was a white tank top and a pair of black pajama pants but on the left side of her side...there was blood seeping from it and there was also a knife plunged into it.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I had to get help fast or she (I?) was going to die!</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I have no idea where to start or anything!</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>What in the world do I do?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I wrung my hands out nervously as I knelt to my unconscious doppelganger and quickly grabbed a shirt that was hanging lazily on the railing of my futon and for a moment I paused.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I looked at the knife that was plunged into her side and slowly pulled it out from her before I lifted her shirt. 'Wowsers, she (I?) have some abs!' I thought to myself as I gazed down at her stomach.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Despite the blood, some serious abs were forming on her (my?) stomach, which told me she was putting in some serious time at the gym. I shook my head and murmured, "So not the time to start feeling myself."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I took my shirt and wrapped it around her wound to try to stifle the blood from her wound. As I bound the wound as best as I could, I could hear her mumble "Humanity...Must save...Can't allow the storm to..."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Her words gave me some pause.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Storm...The minute I heard that word, I could hear the rumble of the storm I saw in my dream echo in my head before I shook it violently, forcefully removing it from my thoughts.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Grrr. Head in the game Max!</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>After I finished wrapping the wound with my shirt, I began to lift her off the ground and said to her unconscious form "I need to get you some help before you die," but as I put her left arm around my shoulders, she groaned out in pain, which made me panic and nearly drop her.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Oh geez, don't do that!" I shouted at her before I sighed out loud. She's not going to hear me while she's unconscious like this. It's not like she knows what's going on either...Right?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I laid her back down and positioned myself to the right side of her body and slung her right arm around my shoulders and lifted her off the ground, thankfully, there was no groan on her end to startle me again.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I opened the door to my room and carried her out into the hallway and noticed Juliet banging on the door down the hall, yelling at someone inside of the room. Of course, she was the only one in the hallway.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I heard a faint moan of pain from my current injured self and said, "It's ok, I'll get us some help."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I started the long trek down the hallway with every other step I took caused me to stumble. I was so not used to all of this physical activity so to go from doing nothing to carrying the full weight of an actual real-life person in the world is not a great thing.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I was halfway down the hall when I stumble ultra-hard, which caused me to fall onto face with a loud thud and that was when I heard "Oh my god!" come from Juliet, who thankfully saw my bony ass struggling carrying this body.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I heard her footsteps get closer until I looked up and saw the concerned look on her face as she asked "What the hell is going on? Why is this person bleeding? And why does she look exactly like you?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I thought about saying something super witty like "Well I was in the neighborhood and I found this body" or "Just practicing saving a life by putting one in danger" before I remember the seriousness of the situation and said "This is my twin sister. Millie….I found her unconscious in my dorm and I need help getting her to a hospital."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Juliet gave me a look before she asked "Why didn't you just call an ambulance?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Oh...</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Huh, I never really thought of that truth be told. Juliet must have seen the look on my face and shook her head with a laugh and said "I guess you're too deep into your selfie love to do anything else. No worries, I shall help you. Be grateful for this once in a lifetime opportunity."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Juliet got on the left of me to help lift her up and together, the two of us lifted her but when she looked at the person, I saw her do a triple take to me and her before she said "I didn't know you had a twin."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"She did not tell me she was showing up today...Especially like this," I said, deciding right then and there that that excuse would be my go-to.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>She looked a little unsure of my answer but shrugged and said, "We'll need to get her to my room since you are way too far for us to go back to yours." I nodded and together, the two of us walked down the hallway to her room where she quickly knocked on the door and said "Dana, open up! It's an emergency!"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>You have to knock for your own room?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I watched Juliet bang on the door only to receive silence in return. Juliet turned to give me an embarrassed grin before she turned back and knocked harder as she muttered, "Come on Dana..."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Juliet took a deep breath that oozed annoyance before she said "Dana, someone is bleeding to death out here and I need to get in there. I promise I will totally not kill you if you let us in now."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The hallway was silent for about one whole awkward minute but then the door slowly opened and we saw a rather upset looking Dana standing in the doorway. Dana had her mouth open as if she was going to say something but she instead gasped when she saw the doppelganger hanging on Juliet and my shoulders.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Get in here and make it snappy!" Dana said as she opened the door wide open, allowing the two of us to enter. Dana ushered us to her futon as she said "Lay her down here. What happened out there?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Apparently Selfi-Max found her twin bleeding out in her room and didn't think of calling the police," Juliet stated as we both laid my doppelganger on the futon.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Well yeah, I panicked. It's not every day you find your twin bleeding out," I countered with a hint of exhaustion in my voice.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I really just wanted to grab some rest and let this strange day end.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Goodness, I'm so sorry Max," Dana said with a kind tone in her voice but Juliet scoffed in anger at the kindness, which caused Dana to frown slightly.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>What was going on with these two?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I'm going to call an ambulance, I'll be right back," Dana said as she grabbed her cellphone from her desk and ran out of the room, all while Juliet's angered eyes followed her movements.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I could totally feel the awkwardness flowing around me like a fog as I sat in the room with Juliet and it was slowly choking me. I needed to know what was going on between them to mend their friendship back to normal but would it be rude to just pry into their business like that?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>After a few moments of thinking about it, I nodded to myself that I must do it. Not only because I didn't want a friendship, even for those that dislike me, to end.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Not to mention, Juliet did go out of her way to help her carry my doppelganger when she didn't have to so that just added to me wanting to help her.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Hey Juliet," I began, an unsure tone in my voice. "When I was carrying my twin out of my room, I noticed that you were shouting and banging on this door...Not to mention the rather harsh looks towards Dana when she was in here...Are you gu-?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Juliet gave me a rather hostile look and said "Look before you go any further. I know that I went out of my way to help you out but that doesn't mean we're friends or anything. You don't owe me anything for helping you so you don't have to fake your concern for my friendship with Dana."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I stared at her for a moment, truly feeling insulted that she thought that I was faking my concern. "Look, you did help me out and I do appreciate that but even if I didn't need your help, I would still want to help," I told her sternly with a frown.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Juliet looked at me in amusement and said "Oh yeah? Then what's my last name?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I blinked.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>What?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"You say you care about my friendship with Dana and I doubt you do since all you do is make out with your camera so if you care so much, what is my last name?" She asked.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>This...Was a weird one.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>So for me to actually show that I wanted to help, I needed to know her last name? What was that supposed to prove? Regardless, I don't need time powers to know that her last name is...</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Juliet Watson," I answered with a small grin on my face, happy at the surprised look on her face.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"W-Well, color me surprised," Juliet stated. "I just thought that with your head in the camera all the time, you wouldn't know anything about me. Well...You don't still but knowing my last name does bump you up a few notches on my list."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"There is no way I could forget that you share the same last name as my favorite sidekick in all of lit-history," I responded before I asked, "So what is going on?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Juliet then sighed and said "Well...Victoria told me about Dana sexting my boyfriend Zack behind my back. If she came out and at least admitted it, I could work towards saving our friendship but the mere fact that she keeps lying is angering me."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I crossed my arms and said, "Then how about this, I'll investigate this and see if she really did it or not."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"W-What?" Juliet stammered with a surprised look on her face.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Anytime Victoria's name is brought up with some heinous crime, it naturally makes me suspicious. I'll look into it for you," I told her with a smile on my face.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Wow...You'd really do that for me?" Juliet asked.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I gave her a look that said <em>"No duh"</em> before I stood up and said "Just leave it to me. The Ace Detective is on the case." I have her a crisp salute and quickly ran out of the room, leaving her with my doppelganger.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Finding Victoria's room was very easy, but going through the room to find proof was very troublesome but after three minutes of searching, I found the proof I needed. Seems it was Victoria who was sexting Juliet's boyfriend and framed Dana for it.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Oh, Victoria...Anytime I think you're a decent person underneath that bitchy exterior, you pull out some straight-up scumbag tactics. I printed out the cold, dirty truth and even managed to find out why Victoria had done it before I took it back to Dana's dorm to where Juliet.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"So..." I began as I handed Juliet the print-out. "It seems that Dana was framed by a certain leader of the Vortex due to your recent scoop."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Juliet looked at the paper, her eyes getting watery as I watched her read through it and once she was done, tears were streaming down her eyes. When Dana came back into the room, Juliet launched herself at the girl and embraced while saying "I'm so sorry" repeatedly.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Dana shot me a confused look but I merely smiled and shook my head but that was when all three of us heard "Where am I?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The three of us looked to see my doppelganger leaning up on the futon, her skin clammy and pale, her eyes looking from me to Juliet and Dana.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"You're at the Prescott Dorms…Um Millie," I said softly as I took a step towards her.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Millie…Right…Wait, you said I was at Blackwell..." She murmured weakly, her eyes weakening. "But t-that's impossible...Blackwell was d-destroyed...t-two years...ago..." she whispered as she held the wounded side of her body.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"How can it be destroyed if we are standing in it?" Dana asked with a tilt of her hand.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"This has to be a trick," she muttered softly as her eyes weakened further. She managed to get out "It h-has to be a nightmare...I-It has to be..." before she fell back into the warm bosom of unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I could practically feel the eyes of the two girls on me as I stared at my doppelganger's unconscious form.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Blackwell was destroyed?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Two years ago?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>What in the world is going on?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Hey, Caufield..." Dana said softly. "Did she say Blackwell was destroyed two years ago?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I couldn't respond to her because I myself didn't know how to respond myself.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Something strange is afoot at Blackwell," I said softly as I turned to both Dana and Juliet before I said, "She must have been hallucinating or something..."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Or something..." Juliet questioned as she leaned against Dana's chest.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I shook my head and looked at Dana and asked "Where is the Ambulance?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"They said they should be here very soon. Are we just going to ignore what your twin said?" Dana asked me with a look in my direction.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Truth be told, I didn't know what to think or say.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>All I knew was that I was completely lost and I needed answers.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>And the only one who knew these answers was unconscious...</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The Ambulance took forever (Well really five more minutes) but it finally arrived and my Doppelgänger was finally taken to the hospital. I asked to go with her but I was rejected hard so I have to find my own way.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Dana and Juliet decided to join me as well down near the entrance of our dorm to make sure she got on the ambulance safely which was strange but I was thankful for them.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>But man, this is so cereal.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>She said that Blackwell was destroyed two years ago and she seemed super spooked about seeing Dana and Juliet as well as myself. Not to mention she was stabbed in the side by someone.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Just what in the hell was going on in this place?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Well, it seems that all is well now," Juliet said, which prompted me to turn around to face her. "Well, until she wakes up then I'm sure some weird stuff is going to go down."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I certainly hope not," I responded with a blank face.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Time powers were enough. Having someone that looked exactly like me was enough. What else could happen?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Well when she wakes up, call me. I want to get to the bottom of what she said," Juliet started before she handed me a torn piece of paper with her number on it. "Also, if you ever need any help at all, call me and I'll come running. It's the least I could do for helping me get the truth of what Victoria did..."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I smiled gratefully at her but to my surprise, Dana gave me a torn piece of paper as well and said "If you call her, you have to call me. You saved my friendship with my best friend. We'll help you with whatever you need."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"And even if you want to hang out, just call us or stop by our room," Juliet added on with a smile.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I was touched.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Thanks, guys..." I said gently, showing my appreciation by giving them a wide smile.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Yo Max-a-Million!" Warren shouted, causing me to jump from the yell.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Warren...What can I say about the guy?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He's one of the most radical geeks around and he's one of the true friends I have here at Blackwell. He makes me smile, whether by being a goofy guy or the genuine great guy that he is, especially when I am feeling down about shit.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>In another lifetime, I could easily see myself being with him but in this one, he's only my dear friend and nothing more.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I just wish he could see that...</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Here comes Warren, the one-man fan club of yours Max," Dana said as she slipped her hands into her pockets.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I scratched the back of my head with a bashful laugh and said "I don't know what it is about me that attracts him so...I just wish he'd take the hint that I just want to remain friends."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"He should also take the hint that Brooke is totally into him," Juliet stated just before Warren ran up in front of me, panting slightly.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Whew...I wasn't expecting to do gym stuff today," Warren said before he straightened up and said "So what was up with the Ambulance that just left. I saw you talking to the folks on it."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Her twin sister was found in her dorm bleeding," Juliet told him, with me silently thankful that she did because I truly did not want to rehash the story. "We were making sure she got the help she needed."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Warren seemed shocked by this, which is very understandable considering I did not have a twin and he knew this due to our many talks. "Whoa," he breathed out. "I thought you were an only child Max."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I told you that because my twin and I don't get along at all..." I told him, mentally praying that my tone of voice had enough reluctance in it so he could believe me.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Thankfully, he nodded in understanding and replied "Yeah...It's how I feel about my cousin in Canada. It is weird, we like the same stuff but he is all about his image and messing with his new stepsister named Casey. It's all he talks about."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He then gave a wide grin and said "Oh, I'm getting off-topic. I wanted to know if you wanted to go ape with me at the movies. They are showing all the Planet of the Apes movies. It'll be great."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"I do love my ape movies," I responded slowly but then I sighed and said "But I do need to make sure my twin is ok...So I'll have to be a damned dirty human and say no can do friend-o."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Ah darn," Warren said, momentarily looking down before he perked up and said, "Ah well, maybe we can go next time!"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I smiled. "Next time then," I told him.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I heard Dana hum in thought from behind me before she suggested "Hey Warren, why don't you ask Brooke to go?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, she's been talking about that ape marathon for ages and won't stop talking about it," Juliet added with a hint of mock annoyance in her voice. "If you ask her, she might finally shut up about it."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"She has?" Warren asked her in surprise. "She never mentioned it to me...I had no idea she loved those movies...Yeah! I'll go ask her!" Warren said excitedly.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Yeah. Who knows...You may get an awesome date out of it," I suggested with a sly smile and a poke to his side with my elbow.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Warren laughed and said "Well why not? What do I have to lose? Besides, we can always catch a movie later." Warren then quickly gave his thanks to us before he ran off, hopefully, to find Brooke.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>After a few moments, I turned around and opened my mouth but Dana gave a sly grin and said "You're welcome. Besides, we weren't lying. She was going on and on about it but she was too shy to ask Warren out to see it."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Well, I think we're even then," I said after a moment of thought but Juliet shook her head.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Far from it Max," Juliet said before the muffled sounds of "Rock me Tonight" by Billy Squier reached our ears. Juliet blushed slightly at Dana's amused face and said, "Shut up though, it's a super good song," before she pulled her phone off and said "Damn it. The Vortex meeting...We totally forgot about it."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Dana groaned in annoyance and said "Victoria is going to fucking explode on us for being late. Hey Max, we gotta jet but call us as soon as you get the word about your twin."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I nodded and replied "I have you both on speed dial so shoo!" while motioning for the two to go. The two grinned at me before they turned away and ran off.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Did I just make two new friends?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Heh, that was pretty easy.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>But now onto serious matters and that was getting to the hospital! So onward, Pirate of Blackwell!</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I walked past the many colorful students of Blackwell, I found myself walking past the park where Alyssa was sitting on a bench, fiddling with her phone.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Without warning, a jock slammed his football on the ground and it bounced off the ground and nailed Alyssa in the back of the head.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Is it bad that I nearly giggled at this?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Well, judging from the guilt I felt immediately, It was so with a lift of my hand, I quickly rewound time and shouted "Alyssa! Move to the side!"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Alyssa's head snapped up at me before she moved to the side and watched as the football sailed past her head and smashed into a window.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I smiled and quickly walked away while giving a wave to the girl, who had an expression of amazement on her face. It was a good look and truth be told, I would have loved to take a picture of it but I was in a slight rush but as I reached the gate to the main area of the campus, I saw poor Kate being harassed by rent-a-cop Madsen.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"So don't think I'm blind! I see everything here at Blackwell! Do you understand what I'm saying?" Madsen asked poor Kat, who kept backing up away from him, fear etched on her face.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"N-No and please, l-leave me alone," Kate pleaded with the man, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I could practically hear the tears streaming down her face as Madsen continued to threaten and bother her and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran past the gate and shouted "Leave her alone!"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I ran to Kate's side and asked her "Are you ok?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Kate was stunned by my presence and merely nodded but Madsen scowled and said "Excuse us but this is official campus business."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Well excuse me, but I didn't think bullying a defenseless girl was an "Official Campus business" jerk," I responded sternly while narrowing my eyes at the older, rather imposing gentleman.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Whoa, whoa. I'm not bullying anyone. I'm doing my job," Madsen stated with a frown on his face but that only annoyed me more.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Doing your job? Is that what you call this now?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, why don't you do your job and investigate how someone could bring a gun into the school. Or is messing with Kate part of the investigation?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>We were in a fierce stare down and while normally, I would never allow myself to talk back to adults, this one was messing with someone who has been through a lot and I refuse to allow her to be bullied by anyone.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Madsen snorted and said "I will remember this conversation missy."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Remember it, write it down, take a picture," I told him. "I really don't care but you will leave Kate alone."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Madsen gave one last look to Kate before he walked away, leaving Kate and me alone.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"W-Wow..." Kate murmured. "You were amazing..." She told me gently.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I turned around and gave her a warm smile in return and said "There was no way I was going to allow him to talk to you like that. You're my friend after all."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Friend..." Kate repeated softly, her chocolate brown eyes staring into my own. "I don't deserve a friend like you...Not after what happened to me..."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I opened my mouth to ask her to explain this but she quickly said "I have to go...But thank you. I will never forget this!" before she ran off, leaving me alone.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>But I will say, having Officer Dickhead Madsen coming for me is a little worrying but I meant what I said. I absolutely refuse to allow anyone to talk or treat Kate like that.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Ever.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>After that stare down, I finally found myself at the main part of the campus. Once I got past the parking lot, I can get to the bus stop and get to the hospital. I walked down the stairs and walked down to the parking lot and noticed Warren talking to Brooke in front of this old blue car.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>And from the looks of it, he told her something funny because she covered her mouth with her eyes squinted in amusement. I was happy that he followed through with Juliet's and Dana's advice.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Hey, Cockfield!"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>My eyes widened at the insulting name and only lowered my head in annoyance. There was only one asshole in this place that calls me that and it wasn't Victoria.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I quickly turned around, just to see Nathan stomping towards me with anger in his eyes and a scowl fixed on his lips.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Ah, if it isn't Dickbag the Asshole.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I should be petrified that this maniac is walking around with a gun on his person but for some strange reason, I didn't fear him at all. "How may I help you today Mr. Prescott?" I asked him calmly.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Nathan got up in my grill and said "Listen, Cockfield, I know that as one of Jefferson's groupies, you like to take pictures. Especially when you're hiding out in the bathroom so I'm only going to ask this once because I have shit to do. Did you spy on me in the girl's bathroom today?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Admittedly, his eyes were a lovely shade of blue but I pity these eyes because they are attached to such an asshole murderer.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"What in the world are you talking about? I remember going to the bathroom to use it but I was alone before and after I left. What is this about?" I explained calmly, wanting to keep him from snapping and popping a cap in my ass.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Nathan stared into my eyes long and hard before he took a step back and fumbled in his back pocket before tossing a picture that was torn in half. It didn't take a genius to know that it was mine.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Are you fucking with me?" Nathan hissed out, his mouth annoyingly close to mine. "A good source of mine told me you talked to the principal and that wannabe cop Madsen. You'd best tell me what you told them. Now."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I took a step back and said "Personal space. I'm sure you've heard it of it first off. Second off, Madsen has been on my ass because of me sticking up for Kate and in extension, the principal, and lastly, I mean it. I didn't spy on you at all."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He scoffed and mumbled "Hipster bitch doesn't know her place," before he tossed the torn picture at my face and said in a slightly calmer tone "Keep your torn garbage out of the bathroom next time Cockfield. Wouldn't want anyone to trip and bust their ass on your shitty selfies."</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>But as he turned around and walked away, Unable to stop my big fat mouth, I said "Well maybe you shouldn't be in the girl's room. Y'know, the room that is for girls only?"</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Nathan stopped and for a moment, I thought he was going to round off and start round two but instead, he stomped away.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Whew, that was close.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I was very worried he was going to come around and beat the breaks off of me. 'Seems lucky-max strikes,' I thought to myself before I quickly made my way away from the campus and to the bus stop where I sat down on the bench and stretched out.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>At least nothing else can happen now.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Just then, I opened my eyes and found a man standing in front of me. It was like he just stepped out from the Matrix. a black suit tinted green, pitch black glasses, trim cut brown hair, and this scowl on his face.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Maxine Caufield?" The man asked me, wanting to confirm my identity.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"That is me," I responded as klaxons began to blare in my head.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The man nodded and reached into his coat and pulled out a silver pistol and pointed it straight at my head.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Terror.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>For the first time in my entire, I feel terror.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Sure, I've been scared before like when I split juice on my mom's rug or when I snuck and ate my dad's last triple-layered chocolate pudding but this is the first time I've felt terror.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>This guy knew my name and the moment I responded, he pulled out a gun at me and was just about to pull the trigger before I quickly raised my hand to rewind time.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>His actions began to reverse until I saw him walk back to his sleek black car and that's when I started to feel my already small headache grow and that was when I stopped the reverse.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>The second I felt time flow normally, I quickly got up from the bus stop and bolted as fast as I could.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I heard a car door slam behind me and someone chasing after me. I turned my head and saw that man running behind me, his hand slipping into his jacket to pull out that pistol.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Holy shizz, I'm in danger!</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I took a sharp turn and busted through this rinky-dink Vape shop and ran through the store through the back door where I quickly closed it.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I took several steps backward and looked around almost like a spazz, trying to find another way to go.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>"Okay...Where to go?" I panted out to myself questioningly. I turned my head to the left and saw a narrow alleyway then turned my head to the right and saw a wide street with a few people walking.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I could go into public but if I do, this guy could wind up hurting someone while trying to kill me.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Or.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I could go into the alleyway and get possibly be killed but keep everyone safe.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I saw a few large boxes next to the door and quickly put a few of them against the door before I ran into the street. I didn't like this decision but maybe this guy won't shoot if people are watching.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I heard the door crash behind me as I ran into the sidewalk and took a left and collided with several skater boys, causing all of us to crash into the ground.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I apologized profusely as I stumbled onto my feet and began to run down the sidewalk as fast as humanly possible, not daring to turn around because I knew he was behind him.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>But then I felt it.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>This piercing pain tear through my left leg, it caused me to stumble forward as the strength of my leg dwindled immediately. I began to lift my right arm to rewind but then another piercing pain appeared but this time, it was my right shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Finally, after one final piercing pain to the left side of my body, I began to fall despite trying to stay on my feet.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>My body slammed on the ground as if it was a thousand pounds.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I...I can't move...</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>My body won't allow it...</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>My vision is blurring...I can't focus. I can't even turn back time...</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>I-I don't want to die...<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Acadia Bay - Downtown<br/>
POV: Chloe Price)<strong></strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Welp, my weed connect is late as hell.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I've been waiting in this sketchy looking alley for twenty minutes and so far, no one has come.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>This is hella annoying!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I kicked a crushed can deeper into the alley before I spat and said "Enough waiting around for this dickhead," but I then let out a sigh and murmured, "I guess it's that old kush for me for tonight."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>That's when I heard it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Popping sounds.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>What the hell was that?!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I ducked behind a large green bin and hid behind it and the second I did, a body fell in front of it, her face facing my way.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>That familiar...looking face...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>No…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nonononononononononono.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NO!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>That cannot be her!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>But it was...She looked the same as always.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Brown hair, brown eyes, freckles...even the same damn clothes she wore back then...It was her...After all these years, she was back but...My eyes trailed down to the crimson pooling around her body.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I then watched as this suited up fuck walked over, a silver pistol in his hand and he was reloading it with bullets...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ok, Chloe...This guy is standing over your best friend, who is laying in a puddle of blood, loading a gun...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>My eyes widened in horror as everything clicked.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>He was going to kill Max!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>No!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I will not allow this fucker to do it!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I lost my dad and Rachel is missing in action!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I will not lose my best friend before we can actually reunite!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>My hand brushed up against something cold, smooth, and circular and looked down to see a pipe.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Heh...This is what I need!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I grabbed the pipe and quickly stood up and saw that he was turning her over with his foot and aimed the gun at her with a phone to his ear.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Sir, I found Caufield...A lot of collateral damage, however..." The man said with a deceptively soft voice.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Understood, I will remove her at once," The man stated before he hung up the phone and looked down at Max. I gripped the pipe in my hands and got up from my hiding spot and ran to the street.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Batter up bitch!" I shouted as I skidded to a stop and swung as hard as I could and nailed that fucker in the middle of his face, not only shattering his glasses but possibly his nose.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>The suited fucker stumbled back, his hands dropping the gun as they went to his face but I quickly swing the pipe against his gut, causing him to bend over, and finally ended it by hitting the back of his head, sending him to the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I quickly dropped the pipe and ran to Max's side and said "Max! Max! Are you ok?!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>This is hella fucked!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>She's bleeding all over the place!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I took off my flannel shirt and wrapped it around her shoulder but she still had the wound on her side and her leg and even if I could stop the blood, my truck is on the other side of the alley I was in. I wouldn't be able to make it before she died!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shit, she won't survive at this point!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Fuck me," I hissed out angrily</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I stared down at her face and said, "Don't worry Max, I won't let you die here. I won't abandon you as everyone else did me. I swear it!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>But despite my claim, I was quickly losing hope.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Price!" a familiar voice shouted. My head snapped up at the sound of my last name and that was when I saw the queen bitch and her top stooge in the bitch's car. They were on the street right next to me...I didn't even hear the fuckers.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>The two quickly got out of the car and knelt beside me, with Victoria holding a...is that sweater covered in paint?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Victoria wrapped the sweater around Max's leg while Taylor took the shirt that was wrapped around her waist. "We need to get her to a hospital," Taylor said with a frown on her face.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"An Ambulance won't make it here in time," I told the stooge.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Victoria growled and said, "Then there is only one thing to do...Load her up into my car!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I turned my head down to Max bit back my anger as well as the tears that wanted to come out.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>I need you to be ok Max... Don't leave me...Not after I found you again...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <strong></strong>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe and Victoria have taken Max to the hospital but little did they know, this would change both of their lives...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Location: Hospital<br/>
POV: Chloe Price)</strong>
</p><p>There are so many things that pissed me off in my life.</p><p>Max leaving me.</p><p>My dad dying.</p><p>Mom marring Dick-Tator.</p><p>Rachel going missing.</p><p>But this has to take the motherfucking cake!</p><p>Not only do I see that my best friend for the first time in years back in Ar-shittia Bay, but she was also gunned down by this suit-wearing piece of fucking shit.</p><p>But the most damning thing of all is...I was holding her bloody body in my arms as she fell unconscious. I watched the light from her eyes fade away...I was the last thing she saw...</p><p>That shit had been playing in my head the entire damn car ride to the hospital...And it only served to piss me off even more. Sure, Max betrayed me by leaving but despite that, she is still my best friend, and to see that...After not seeing her for so long hurts my heart.</p><p>But now, as I paced back and forth in the waiting room, clenching and relaxing my hands to not punch the fuck out of anything, all I could wonder was why?</p><p>Why was she shot?</p><p>Who was the fucker I laid out?</p><p>And why was I the one who had to see it?</p><p>"You need to relax Kari," Victoria's voice rang out from behind me as calm as possible.</p><p>Oh yeah...Her... As much as I dislike her, I am glad Victoria managed to get off her elitist ass and help me get to a hospital but she shouldn't have stayed here with me when Taylor left to get the blood cleaned out of the car.</p><p>I don't even know why she was even here anyway.</p><p>Victoria and I never got along, even when I went to Blackwell and our dislike of each other worsened when Rachel and I became friends.</p><p>She could have just left me here alone and yet she sat there, her face buried in some high fashion magazine while paced like a goddamn mad man.</p><p>"I need to relax?" I repeated as I turned to Victoria with a heated glare. "First off, you know my fucking name. Second off, My Max was shot in front of me by some creep in a suit and you tell me that I must calm down? That's fucking bullshit and you know it!"</p><p>"I know," Victoria replied firmly. "But I don't think the nurse behind the counter likes you pacing around like a damn lioness waiting to pounce."</p><p>I blinked and looked towards this hella cute brunette nurse and saw that her eyes were locked on me with a nervous expression on her face. I gave an apologetic smile and said, "Don't worry, I don't normally look like I want to murder people often."</p><p>The cute nurse squeaked before she looked down on the desk, her face red. I sighed and turned back to Victoria and asked "Why are you even here anyway? You could have just left with Taylor to get your car cleaned."</p><p>Victoria closed her magazine and said "Caulfield helped me out earlier today and while I normally wouldn't be here with you of all people Kari, Taylor, and I saw her get shot too. I want to make sure she is ok before I go back to being her rival."</p><p>Victoria and Max are rivals huh? Interesting...</p><p>"Rivals...Rivals in what?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Photography of course," Victoria replied instantly. "That little Calf thinks she's so damn good with her old-timey camera while I know I am clearly superior with my Canon EOS Rebel T6 18.0 MP Digital SLR Camera."</p><p>"And you remembered all of that off the top of your head?" I inquired with a blank stare at her direction.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Victoria retorted curiously. "Someone of my stature must know everything about the "Weapon" they use."</p><p>"Right...Well...That is fair I suppose..." I replied after a minute.</p><p>"Quite," Victoria replied before she pulled out the camera from her purse and said "The only reason we knew what was going on was because I was taking a picture of Taylor in the car when I noticed the guy in the suit shooting at someone. The only reason I knew it was Max was due to her gray hoodie and her...Admittedly, soft appearance."</p><p>"Wait," I began. "You took a picture of the guy shooting Max?"</p><p>Victoria nodded before she stood up and with the camera and showed the screen to me, which revealed the guy, who stood with the gun. I narrowed my eyes at the guy.</p><p>Despite me laying his ass out in the street, I didn't get a good look at his face so to see it so clearly, made me realize that I had not seen this guy before. "Damn...I don't know who this guy is..."</p><p>"Neither do I," Victoria replied as she chewed on her lower lip, which, despite myself, made her seem...cute to me.</p><p>Still a bitch though.</p><p>I moved away from Victoria and said "But that is enough for us to give to the police. Maybe they can catch the asshole and put him away."</p><p>And maybe then we can find out why he shot at her...</p><p>Damn it, I'm supposed that is supposed to be shot at you idiot...I've always been the more daring punk than your hipster ass...</p><p>I feel so...helpless...</p><p>Like, what do I do in this situation?</p><p>Wait around like a fucking dork? Kick the ass of the one that hurt you? I mean, what more could I do?</p><p>If only I had nabbed David's gun, I could have killed the fucker...</p><p>It's funny, my ass was going to get blasted today by that fucking date raping asshole Nathan and yet, I'm more concerned about Max actually getting shot...</p><p>I guess some things never change.</p><p>I always did worry about her well-being way more than my own, even when we were little.</p><p>Overprotective? Sure, but since this happened, I am damn justified in that overprotection!</p><p>I glanced at the frozen scene on Victoria's camera again and said "You know what? I don't want to wait in here anymore. Let's make ourselves useful and get this asshole put in jail."</p><p>Victoria grinned and said "I thought you'd never say that. I saw a rent-a-car place across the street. Let's go there since Taylor is getting my car cle-"</p><p>A sound of doctors rushing down the hall and past a door interrupted Victoria's words.</p><p>They seemed hella panicked.</p><p>The two of us glanced at each other and then at the door and that was when I heard a muffled "Ma'am, you can't be out here. You must return to your room."</p><p>But when that door opened up and the doctor came tumbling out like a doofus, I took a sharp breath.</p><p>Standing in the hall was Max...</p><p>But at the same time, she wasn't Max...</p><p>She looked older...Her hair was shorter, like a pixie style haircut and a strand of hair was blue, the same blue as my hair and her body was hella fit...But what caught me was her eyes.</p><p>They were cold...unflinching...It was as if I was staring at David when he went on those weird flashbacks from his time in the war.</p><p>"You must go back to the room ma'am," another doctor said but Max ignored her. Instead, Max walked to Victoria and me and stared at us long and hard.</p><p>All of a sudden, she poked my cheek with an inspecting gaze. Honestly, her hand moved so quickly that I barely saw her arm move.</p><p>"You're actually real…" I heard her murmur before she turned to the honey-blonde beside me and touched her forehead with two fingers and gave a wry grin when Victoria brushed her hand away.</p><p>"This is real…" Max whispered.</p><p>What the hell was she talking about.</p><p>"Ma'am, we need to bring you back to your bed. We have yet to finish stitching you up," a doctor told Max, who immediately held out her hand to Victoria and me. "Take my hand you two. Quickly," she commanded.</p><p>Victoria and I exchanged a look before we shrugged and took her hand. Max grinned and raised her hand clenched her fingers and pulled her arm down. I don't know what she did but as she dragged her hands, I saw the movements of the doctors begin to slow down until they completely went stock still.</p><p>"What the hell?" Victoria breathed out as I stared at Max in shock.</p><p>Max smirked and walked to a bench and sat down before she placed her hand at her side, which I saw blood begin to seep through her gown. "Fuck this hurt…Nothing a rewind won't fix…" She whispered as she moved her gown, revealing her bare leg and side of her body to reveal I nasty stab wound.</p><p>"Ok. what the hell is going on?" Victoria asked as she looked at Max, her face flushed due to the amount of skin Max was showing.</p><p>I unfortunately could not look away.</p><p>"How did you...Stop time like this? Am I dreaming? What the fuck?" Victoria continued. "Like, this is some Jojo's Bizzare adventure sh-"</p><p>"Calm down Tori," Max said airily, which caused Victoria to look at her in surprise, stopping her rant as well as widening my own eyes.</p><p>"Did you just call me Tori?" Victoria asked with a hiss.</p><p>"I think she did," I replied as I looked to the honey-blonde.</p><p>"That I did," Max confirmed. "It's the only way to calm you down, I find..." Max then turned to me and said "But still...It's good to see you both alive and well again...I thought I wouldn't see it again."</p><p>Alive and well?</p><p>I don't like how sad she sounded when she said that...</p><p>"Look...What the hell is going on? You're Max, I know that but you aren't the Max that I saved," I started, honestly unsure where to even continue.</p><p>"Hold on…" Max ordered as she placed her right hand above her wound. I then watched as this weird ethereal energy formed around her stretched hand and the wound began to close as if It was like it was reversing the stab wound.</p><p>After three minutes, Max removed her palm and the stab wound was gone, leaving her creamy pale skin.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Victoria whispered.</p><p>"Now that I'm healed up, why don't you both come over here and I will tell you," Max said with a chuckle.</p><p>This is going to make my head hurt, I know it...</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>(Location: Hospital<br/>
POV: Future Max Caulfield)</strong>
</p><p>It feels...Strange...Seeing Chloe and Victoria like this after so many years but of all the ways I could see you two, seeing my best friend and my rival standing side by side was truly surreal.</p><p>The last time I had seen these two was two years ago...Or in the case of my time-bending powers, at the end of this week when I went back in time to send her to her death to save the lives of many more.</p><p>"Before I begin my tale...Any of you got a smoke?" I asked as I glanced at Victoria and then to Chloe expectantly.</p><p>Chloe tapped her side pockets than her back and frowned as she said "No dice Max-a-rina."</p><p>Victoria reached into a purse and tossed me a pack of Super Premiums DJI Sam Soe cigarettes, which was a black box with golden trim and lettering.</p><p>I smacked the bottom of the box before flipping over the top and unwrapping the cigarette from its black and gold foil before I was tossed a lighter from Chloe.</p><p>I smirked and lit up the end of the cigarette and took a deep drag then blew out the air as I said "Man...I really needed that. Been too long."</p><p>"Dude...You're smoking in a hospital...Hell, you're smoking! You've never smoked!" Chloe said to me in surprise, which only made me shrug.</p><p>"Things change when you go through hell Chloe. Life is too short for rules and regulations and all of that shit. Just let yourself enjoy the ride before you die," I responded before taking another drag. "I have to see Tori, this is a good brand. Super fancy," I told the honey-blonde as I blew out a smoke ring.</p><p>"Thanks...My family travels a lot and my sisters tend to bring me cigarettes back. Those are from Indonesia. Very popular there," Victoria explained.</p><p>I nodded and said "They're doing the lord's work Victoria. Let them know that next time. You never know when you'll never see them again." I could see my words managed to hit Victoria as well as Chloe but then I laughed softly</p><p>I crossed one leg across the other, which allow the gown to show off my toned leg, and smirked when both Chloe and Victoria gaze at my toned legs. "If you two like what you see, then, by all means, admire them all you want," I suggested playfully. "If you both are good, I may be kind enough to let you see more…"</p><p>Both Chloe and Victoria gasped, both of their faces going deep red from my implication, but I merely laughed at this and said, "How cute."</p><p>Victoria shook her head and shouted, "You can't just say shit like that!"</p><p>"I can't? You plan on keeping my lips busy to keep me quiet?" I taunted her with a grin. She opened her mouth but then she closed it and gave this cute pout, her face still deep red. I then turned to Chloe, who just stared at me with her mouth agape.</p><p>"This is just hella weird..." Chloe said to me with confusion in her eyes. "Like seriously! This should not be happening. Why do you have these powers? Why are there two of you? Just what the hell happened to you."</p><p>"A lot," I replied darkly.</p><p>"Well mind cluing us in?" Victoria asked. "Because we are just as lost as you are."</p><p>"I mean, where do I actually start? Should I start at when I got these time powers or when my life went to shit...well...shitter?" I asked them.</p><p>"Maybe the beginning?" Chloe answered, with Victoria agreeing with her by a nod.</p><p>I nodded and lit up another cigarette and said "Very well…I woke up in our photography class. Didn't even remember going to sleep but I had a dream about this storm. I got bombarded with a question for Jefferson, I answered but got wrong. Victoria corrected me, the teacher talked to the two of us about the Everyday Hero's contest, and then I left."</p><p>Victoria's eyes widened as I took a pause to smoke before she stammered out "T-That was today...That shit happened today...You got your time powers today?!"</p><p>"Yeah. I went into the bathroom and ripped a picture of mine and then I saw a blue butterfly. I took a picture of it and then seconds later, Nathan came into the room, trying to hype himself up...Seconds later, Chloe came into the bathroom to talk and I quote, "Bidness,""</p><p>Chloe gave me a sharp look, caught off guard at the fact that me, and my present self, caught that conversation. "They argued, Nathan pulled a gun and..." I pointed at Chloe and with my index finger and said "Bang...He shot you dead..."</p><p>"H-Holy shit...N-No fucking way...You were in the bathroom..." Chloe said as she took a step back, the curve of her back hitting the counter.</p><p>"Yep. I saw you die...It was then I discovered my time powers...And after a few trials and errors, I managed to save you. That fire alarm? Me," I replied with a grin, which made Chloe's eyes glisten.</p><p>"You...She...You guys saved my life," Chloe said in realization but I shook my head slowly before she said, "Thank you so much..."</p><p>"I don't deserve your gratitude, Chloe...Especially at the end of this story. After I saved your life, we met up again officially, I told you about my time powers and we went on a grand adventure but each time, you nearly died. You shot a can, the bullet rebounded and hit your stomach. Got stuck on a railroad. It was as if death really had a hankering for blue punk."</p><p>I paused and took another drag then continued with "And during all of this, we were investigating what happened to Rachel Amber and, on my end at least, trying to keep Kate from committing suicide."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa," Victoria interrupted with a shocked look. "Kate committed suicide?"</p><p>It was then I gave her a rather scathing look and repeated "Kate committed suicide?" mockingly before I leaned upon the bench beneath me and said "You're fucking right she did. Because of your bullshit."</p><p>"My bullshit? We didn't know she would go into holy slut getting dr-," Victoria said in defense mode but I am not having that bullshit.</p><p>"She was date raped," I interrupted sharply, which made Victoria stop mid-sentence. "Your "Best Friend" Nathan Prescott and that slimy ass Jefferson date-raped her and instead of helping her, you guys humiliated her time and again so yes, she committed suicide. She let herself fall off the school roof and no matter what I said, I couldn't save her."</p><p>I could see the waves of guilt hit Victoria but I have a feeling she was unaware of what I had just said about Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott, her crush and her best friend respectively. "The first thing we will do when I'm done with this is we are going to visit Kate and you are going to grovel for her forgiveness."</p><p>Victoria looked like she was going to argue it but then she lowered her head and nodded. I then turned to Chloe, who had a sickened look on her face. "Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott...They date-raped her?"</p><p>"Yeah...They did that to quite a few girls...But Kate made it out alive...Many didn't..." I lowered my head and said "Rachel...Didn't."</p><p>I could see Chloe look confused for a moment before the realization hit her. "No..." She said as she fell to her knees. "Rachel...She...She..."</p><p>"She was killed...All thanks to Mark and Nathan...We find that out after we find the Dark Room. The room where they fulfill their sick desires. They even had binders for their potential victims for fuck sake. Rachel, Kate, me...Victoria. The only person they killed that didn't have that binder was Chloe."</p><p>Victoria's head whipped up but I could see the horror in them while Chloe flinched at hearing that she had died yet again.</p><p>"Y-You mean I was on their list?" Victoria asked shakily.</p><p>I nodded "I tried to warn you but you foolishly went to Jefferson. You were his next victim to die...I only got away due to my time powers but I was next after you."</p><p>"Oh my god...Why would N-Nathan..." Victoria started as she fell to her knees as well beside Chloe. "W-Why would he do this?"</p><p>"I never thought to ask Nathan, considering Jefferson killed him as well," I responded with a shrug. "All I know is that Jefferson is a true psychopath who has murdered time and again with Nathan helping him when he came to Arcadia Bay...And to think I looked up to him...Thought he was amazing...An amazing dickhead is more like it."</p><p>I took another puff of my cigarette and blew out smoke before I turned to Chloe and said "But he didn't get away with it. David found me and saved me before I could die as well. When he found out Jefferson had killed you, Chloe, he killed Jefferson."</p><p>Chloe looked catatonic at this rate due to the double reveal that Jefferson killed both her and Rachel but I could see confusion in her eyes about David. "Yes, David does care about you," I retorted to her confused look. "He always has. You just never gave him the chance to show that. Though, it didn't help that he still faces his demons from his time in the war."</p><p>"I went back in past as far as I could and managed to fix things so both you and Victoria didn't die but the storm was coming. I went through some shit mentally that I wish to not speak about but at the end of it all, my Chloe realized that her coming out of the bathroom alive was a mistake that caused the storm...And so she asked me to rectify that mistake...And as much as I begged and pleaded...I could never say no to Chloe..."</p><p>"S-So you want back to the past...And let me die..." Chloe stated, her tone empty.</p><p>"I let you die and it tore me apart," I confirmed softly. "Tore me apart enough to try to kill myself that very night. If it wasn't for Kate, Warren, and Victoria, I would have followed you shortly into the afterlife and in hindsight, I wish that they hadn't."</p><p>"Why would you wish something like that?" Victoria asked me, surprise in her eyes at my admission, and who wouldn't be? Victoria is probably more surprised at her coming to my aid than anything.</p><p>"Because...Sending Chloe to her death did not change anything," I told the two of them. "The storm…It still came."</p><p>"What?! You have got to be shitting me!" Chloe screamed. "All that death and nothing changed?!"</p><p>"That's right…" I responded. "The dreams were still there. Death was still coming…But my time powers…They were gone. I had no way to reverse anything. "</p><p>"What happened next?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"Because of this, I had a jump on trying to save everyone one last time. I managed to save Warren, Juliet, and Dana since they believed me, and we fled the city. Kate had already left the Bay due to her depression. I guess seeing me desperate to kill myself snapped her out of it to know she needed to go home. And Victoria, you left as well to get away from it all due to Jefferson being found out and your near brush with death with him…but everyone else was dead and this city was wiped out…"</p><p>"Wait…Courtney and Taylor…" Victoria breathed out in terror.</p><p>"Mom…David…" Chloe choked out.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Your friends did not believe me and Joyce and David…They were so hurt by your death that they… just could not move on…"</p><p>I could see both were close to tears and while I understood, I did not need this now. "Enough!" I shouted, which caused them both to look at me. "I get that this is upsetting but it has not happened yet. There is still a chance."</p><p>The two stared at me long and hard before they both nodded, albeit shakily. "A year after Arcadia Bay was destroyed, I had another dream. This time of a bigger storm. One that would wipe half of this country off the map. Nowhere would be safe…and when I woke up, my time powers were back…And they were stronger than before…"</p><p>"W-When you say stronger? What do you mean?" Chloe asked.</p><p>I took a puff of my cigarette and answered with, "At this time, all I could do is rewind time. Later this week, I would discover the ability to travel through time using a photo. When my powers returned, not only could I do both of these, I could also fast forward time and stop time. But not just the world, I could do it control time in an area, a person, or even an object. Observe…"</p><p>I tossed the cigarette into the air and as it began to fall, I raised my left hand and the cigarette slowed down and stopped in mid-air.</p><p>"Whoa..." the two chorused out in unison.</p><p>"You saw how I healed myself? I was able to rewind that spot of my body to the moment before I was stabbed and since no one else can stab me, it won't repeat," I explained.</p><p>"Whoa…That is awesome…" Chloe breathed out.</p><p>"You see it as awesome now but when I found out, I saw it with dread..." I finished before I grabbed the cigarette from the time bubble and once, I did, the embers at the end began to glow and I smoked it again. "I never asked for these powers, not did I want it. I was given these powers for reasons unknown and now, I am stuck with them…They are a curse to me. Not only to my life but for others as well…"</p><p>"What happened next?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"A few days after I got my powers back, I started receiving letters that alluded to my time-bending abilities. At first, I ignored them, trying to, I do not know, deny that they were happening because again, when I first got them, things were bad…but then the letters became threatening. Once that occurred, I began to learn self-defense and learn how to shoot a gun because no offense Chloe, I didn't want to accidentally shoot myself if things got bad..."</p><p>"None…Taken?" Chloe replied.</p><p>I chuckled but grew quiet, that familiar emotion of failure overcome me as I said "One year after that on October 7th, the anniversary of your death Chloe, Kate was found murdered..."</p><p>I closed my eyes, unable to shake the sorrow that rushed through me. "October the 8th, Victoria, you were found murdered. October 9th was Warren; October 10th was Juliet and October 11th was Dana. All with a single gunshot wound to the head..."</p><p>"Wait…" Victoria interrupted. "You said that we all survived the storm, and we were all privy to Nathan and Jefferson's fucked up secrets. This means that anyone that was in Arcadia Bay that made it out was all murdered."</p><p>"Which spells cover-up…" Chloe concluded. "That's fucked…"</p><p>"You two caught on faster than I did," I told them. "By the time I realized that it was October 12th and right at 11:50 pm, I was attacked by men in suits…"</p><p>I snuffed out the cigarette and finished up with "I managed to fight off a few of them but then I got stabbed in the gut which took me down. Just before they could shoot me, at 12 am on the dot on October 13th, the storm began and they all left, leaving me alone to die... Just as the storm began to shred the house I was in, I used all of my power to send me back in time...Hence why I am here," I finished up with a frown on my face.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Chloe exclaimed.</p><p>"Indeed," Victoria muttered in agreement.</p><p>It grew silent for a moment as I watched the two of them, they seemed to be absorbing this well but it was then I watched Chloe's eyes widen while Victoria's narrowed, realization settling on both of their faces. "Men in suits...You don't think that Agent Smith looking guy knew Max had time powers, did he?" Victoria asked out loud.</p><p>"You've seen the Matrix?" Chloe asked, surprised.</p><p>Victoria blinked in surprise before she turned her head and replied "N-No. I just heard about it."</p><p>How cu-wait what?</p><p>"Agent Smith looking, guy?" I repeated. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Well, the reason we are here in the first place was that Max was shot by this Agent Smith looking guy," Chloe explained.</p><p>"That cannot be," I muttered to myself before I asked the pair "Are you certain of this?"</p><p>"We're damn sure Future Max, Victoria even took a picture of this fucker," Chloe said before she looked to Victoria, who walked to me and showed me an image of the guy standing before my younger self and felt myself growing pale.</p><p>"Could they have anticipated me coming back here? But how can that be..." I lowered the camera and looked to the two and said "This is troubling..."</p><p>"Troubling? Is that what this is? Because it sure as hell is not easy like Sunday morning," Chloe said. "You pretty much just dropped bomb after bomb on us and now it's troubling when one is dropped on you?" Chloe asked with a scowl on her face.</p><p>"I am surprised they haven't decided to check local hospitals for you. Considering they know who you are and what type of skills you have..." Victoria said as she rubbed her chin.</p><p>Chloe leaned over and knocked on the wooden bench with a brief glare at Victoria before she said to me "So in short, someone knows you can change the flow of time and is hunting you down and because of this, it caused my Max to get shot. Not to mention, whoever this person was changed time enough for Arcadia Bay to be destroyed this week and half of the country two years from now. Summed it up right?"</p><p>"Pretty much," I responded. "But I wonder who ordered this guy, in this time, to kill me."</p><p>"I'm also concerned about something," Victoria said. "You traveled through time to get here, right? Did you always have your own body, or did you appear in the Max of that timeline?"</p><p>"The Max of that timeline…" I confirmed. "I've been thinking about this as well because I should have just gone into the body of the Max of this timeline and yet, I am in my own body..."</p><p>My eyes widened. "Wait…When I went back in time, I went back with this picture," I held up the picture of a blue butterfly. "I can go back in time using pictures as a time anchor. I was in the bathroom but instead, I wound up in your Max's dorm room. That should not have happened unless…" I looked to Victoria and then to Chloe and asked, "Do either of you know what time your Max got shot?"</p><p>"About thirty minutes ago which was…4:20," Chloe answered. "I was waiting for my new weed connect in an alleyway and that was when we were supposed to meet up. He never showed and that was when I heard the gunshots."</p><p>"4:20…That was the time you were shot in my timeline…" I said to Chloe. "And what time did you meet Nathan?"</p><p>"Around 3:30," Chloe answered.</p><p>"The flow of time was changed enough to alter where I was supposed to go…Which means that me having my own body is temporary…"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"There is never supposed to be two of the same entity in one timeline. I deduced this due to always going to Max's body instead of appearing in my own every time jump or rewind…I remember her, Dana, and Juliet and I remember her carrying me so her touching me did not cause a timeline collapse but eventually, I wi-"</p><p>Victoria gasped in horror and shrieked "What the hell is going on with your body?" as she looked at my feet. I looked down and noticed that my feet were slowly becoming an ethereal blue and see-through.</p><p>"Shit..." I muttered in annoyance. "That's what I thought. It seemed that my assimilation into the present Max was only delayed because of the time fuckery...Damn it! Listen up the both of you. Time has already been fucked with due to this person and me coming back...I don't know what will happen at this point because time has been altered. I do not know if I will become her or if my memories and abilities will go to her. It's new ground."</p><p>"Then what the fuck do we do?!" Chloe yelled.</p><p>I began to feel lighter as my gown and my lower body began to fade away as well. "Stop this…Find out what caused this storm to appear in the first place and stop it by any means," I answered.</p><p>"And how do we do that? I mean, we're fucking teenagers for goodness sake!" Victoria asked.</p><p>"You already know what happens and you have your Max and her abilities… " I gave them a sad grin as I closed my eyes, my head only remaining visible as I said, "It was nice to see you both again...Please take care...and stay safe."</p><p>"Wait! You can't just go after this!" Chloe yelled but I shut my eyes as the light rose beneath my eyes.</p><p>I just hope things will go ok...Good lu-</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>(Hospital:<br/>
POV: Chloe Price)</strong>
</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>She came into my life, dropped some major bombshells to my core, and then faded away, there was this beautiful ethereal light from where she stood and I reached out to try and touch it but the light shrunk and formed into what looked like a butterfly.</p><p>This glowing butterfly fluttered its wings and flew down the hospital hall and a second later, time began to move again. The doctor that had chased future Max out here looked around in confusion and asked us "Where did that patient go?"</p><p>I shook my head and said "No idea. She asked for some info and then she ran off..." The doctor scowled and ran past us to find the person that had just disappeared and once they did, I turned to Victoria and said "So...It seems shit has gotten real."</p><p>"Yeah...I don't know what to think about all of this, to be honest...But I know I'm not high or anything like that..." Victoria replied softly.</p><p>"Well...I suppose we need to think about what just happened. How about we meet back at Blackwell tomorrow when things have settled down?" I suggested. I was kind of sure she wouldn't go for it but to my surprise, she nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. Give it a day to settle and then we'll discuss it. Besides...If Max doesn't get any of her memories or if she isn't the Max we just spoke to, we'll be the ones that know the truth...We'll have to protect her..." Victoria replied.</p><p>"Well...Then...How about we go across the street and get that rental car for you?" I suggested again.</p><p>Victoria chuckled and nodded and together we left, knowing that our lives had just gotten hella complicated.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>(Unknown Location:<br/>
POV: Max Caulfield)</strong>
</p><p>Darkness...</p><p>That was all that I could see around me.</p><p>Unending darkness.</p><p>Ever since I was younger, I hated the darkness. So much so that I had a night light in my room until twelve years old. It was only due to Chloe that I got over the fear but even then, the darkness still unnerved me.</p><p>But as I floated here, I did not feel fear.</p><p>I felt at peace.</p><p>I felt warm.</p><p>Why did I feel this way in this dark place?</p><p>It was then I noticed something about my body. The outline of my body was glowing. It was a soft, ethereal blue light. Was this light causing the warm, peaceful feeling that I was feeling?</p><p><em>"It's time for you to wake up,"</em> I heard myself say...But it wasn't me who said it but I heard it.</p><p>
  <em> "Things are going to get exceedingly difficult for you. I do not know how things will turn out for you and I do not know when or even if my memories or abilities will come to you. All you must know is this…"</em>
</p><p>It was then the butterfly began to glow brightly.</p><p>The light expanded until I saw my doppelganger. But instead of the pained look on her face that I remembered, a warm smile replaced it.</p><p>She placed her hand on top of my head and said <em>"You are not alone..."</em> And like that, the light intensified until I was completely blinded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victoria decides to right some wrongs, Kate finally enters the scene and the time-bender herself finally awakens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Location: Blackwell Academy<br/>
POV: Victoria Chase)</strong>
</p><p>After dropping off Chloe at her truck, I started my long drive back to Blackwell. As I drove, my mind raced with all the information that was dropped on us from Future Max.</p><p>Mark Jefferson and Nathan were responsible for Rachel's death, along with Kate being date-raped, my future death, Chloe's future death, and nearly Future Max.</p><p>Future Max was able to escape it, sacrificed Chloe in thinking that would stop the storm but in the end, it did not.</p><p>This uber-powerful storm was going to destroy the town by the end of this week and even if they survived the storm, they would be hunted down and killed by someone who also made time their bitch, which forced Future Max to come back.</p><p>Present Max was in the hospital and now she and Chloe knew the truth.</p><p>Future Max, and Present Max, could go bend time around her little finger and so did their enemy.</p><p>There was so much that needed to be done and despite knowing a time-bending hipster, not enough time.</p><p>But the question we need to figure out is…</p><p>What was changed in this time to cause the storm in the first place?</p><p>I pulled up to Blackwell's parking lot and stepped out of the car and could not help but gaze at the roof.</p><p>The roof Kate would jump off and kill herself…</p><p>My stomach turned at this.</p><p>There was a lot of shit going on that we needed to solve and while there was a shit ton of confusion on what Price and I needed to do in terms of stopping these storms, there was one clear objective I needed to do.</p><p>And that stopped Kate from killing herself.</p><p>And the first thing to do was get rid of that fucking video.</p><p>I walked past all the other idiots still enjoying their frivolous and found myself in the Vortex meeting room. The others had not arrived yet but that is fine. I can wait.</p><p>I stared at my phone and came across Price's number.</p><p>She had given it to me after I had dropped her off.</p><p>I guess I should reach out and talk to her and see how she's holding up…</p><p>And maybe help calm my nerves…</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>(Location: Price Residence<br/>
POV: Chloe Price)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah...They did that to quite a few girls...But Kate made it out alive...Many didn't...Rachel...Didn't."</em>
</p><p>Her words kept playing in my head as I laid on my bed with a frown on my face.</p><p>Rachel...My best friend Rachel...The girl I had fallen in love with after Max left me...She was killed by Jefferson and Nathan Prescott.</p><p>I always thought that Rachel and I were going to take over the world, y'know?</p><p>Rachel and Chloe, renegades for life.</p><p>But her light was snuffed out...</p><p>I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight, and I want them to bleed and yet all I did was sit there as Future Max dropped on me and Victoria...And not to mention, Jefferson killed Victoria and me as well and many other girls and would have killed Max as well had she not reversed time...</p><p>So much blood was on his hands...</p><p>"Not even this sweet ass kush is cheering me up," I muttered to myself as I sat my weed down in the ashtray and let out a sigh.</p><p>I know that I cannot just rush up to those fucking bustas, accuse them of shit and then justice would be done. And I know I cannot try and shoot them because they would fucking waste my ass like CJ from San Andreas.</p><p>But there was more than just that.</p><p>I mean, I was supposed to die today.</p><p>Max saved my life...Despite all the mean-ass shit I thought about her, she saved my life without hesitation and thus doomed this place, but she did say that the storm came back due to whoever found out about her sick ass time skills, so I guess my life did not matter…Right?</p><p>Maaaan, this is all hella annoying.</p><p>
  <em>(Baby this town rips the bones from your back<br/>
It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap)</em>
</p><p>My eyes looked over to my cell phone and I picked it up and gave a small chuckle at the name.</p><p>
  <em>(We gotta get out while we're young<br/>
Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run!)</em>
</p><p>Victoria.</p><p>You know, before this day, I would have never spoken to this bitch after I left Blackwell but because of the unique situation, we traded numbers. I answered the phone and said, "You reached Burger King, what's your beef?"</p><p><em>"Very cute Kari,"</em> Victoria said. I could hear her roll her eyes but gave a grin.</p><p>"You are calling my place honey which means I can be as cute as I wanna be. So, what's up?" I asked her, knowing full well what she would be calling about.</p><p>And she immediately replied <em>"My mind has not been able to calm down since I got back to the dorms. I-I can't believe everything that happened. I want to not believe it. I just want to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow and think it was all a dream...But I can't."</em></p><p>"I know what you mean. In a span of today, I had a gun on me, my best...former...Whatever! My friend saved my life only to be gunned down like Tupac on the Las Vegas Strip then a future version of my friend dropped some hella bombs on us about the future and her future. That is some deep, dark, dank, shit we both heard," I told her as I leaned up off the bed and stretched my limbs out.</p><p><em>"Nice alliteration at the end there,"</em> Victoria snarked before she sighed and said <em>"Like...Shit...Why did Future Max disclose all this information to us? She couldn't go to the police or something?"</em></p><p>"I doubt it...I mean...She was in the hospital at the same time we were. Considering she faded away a few minutes later, she would not have been able to reach the police and vice versa...But leaving it all to us? That is scary," I admitted with a frown on my face.</p><p><em>"I'm afraid as well Chloe,"</em> Victoria replied. I was surprised to hear my actual name come out of her mouth. <em>"But I'm also horrified. I sat here and hurt Kate so much because I thought she got white girl wasted. Instead, she got drugged by my best friend and taken advantage of by him and my teacher...I feel sick to my stomach for even calling Nathan my friend and having a crush on that psycho Jefferson..."</em></p><p>"Yeah, that is pretty shitty of you," I told her, only to hear her scoff. "But at least you know the truth now so you can apologize and undo the damage you made."</p><p><em>"...You're right,"</em> Victoria said. <em>"Which is why I called an emergency Vortex Club meeting and cutting this shit off at the knees."</em></p><p>"Way to go Ms. Conscious. That should help Kate out immensely by getting that video deleted…She can start to heal from the damage you all caused…" I told her with a proud tone.</p><p><em>"Yeah…"</em> Victoria murmured. <em>"Hey Price…Look, about Rachel...I know we didn't agree about her, which started our mutual hatred of one another in the first place. There is a lot of history between her and I that happened before and during your time with her but with that said... she didn't deserve what happened to her...No one does,"</em> Victoria said softly.</p><p>"Yeah..." I agreed softly before forcing a grin on my face then replied "She may have died but we still have a chance at saving you from Jefferson and Nathan. Not to mention, we can save Kate from suicide and save many others..."</p><p><em>"But will we be able to save the city?"</em> Victoria asked me suddenly, which made the already forced grin drop from my face.</p><p>Holy fuck-balls! I cannot believe I forgot about that storm.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>(Location: Vortex Meeting Room<br/>
POV: Victoria Chase)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's all we can do at this point is try...Because even if I bite the dust-o, these other guys will still cause the storm and start killing people left and right...Fuck me, man, this is all too heavy and this kush isn't helping me one damn bit."</em>
</p><p>I could not stop myself from snorting at her words, but I couldn't help but smile at them. This blue-haired punk was not lying. This whole situation is fucking nuts to me. I went from telling my rival to go "Fuck her selfie" to finding out she has time powers, and that shit was about to get super real.</p><p>And what makes matters stranger, her future self is depending on me of all people to help Max.</p><p>Me!</p><p>The fucking head bitch of Blackwell! Maybe my future-self did something to gain her trust, which is why she can trust me as she can Price.</p><p>And even if she did not, I owe it to her to help her.</p><p>But all in due time.</p><p>The first thing I need to worry about is Kate.</p><p>"There are too many questions and the only person that may answer them is in the hospital," I muttered to myself before I saw Taylor and Courtney enter the room, followed by the other members of my club. "I gotta jet for now Kari. Text you later."</p><p><em>"Later Bitch. Good luck with the meeting. Catch you on the flip-side, slick!"</em> Chloe replied before I disconnected the call.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming," I said as I positioned myself at the head of the Vortex Roundtable. "I apologize for calling this emergency meeting, but It had to be done," I told the group.</p><p>"Shouldn't Nathan be here?" A lower rung member asked.</p><p>I shot them a deep glare, which caused them to flinch in response. "Nathan is currently indisposed," I answered with an annoyed tone. "Do interrupt me again and I will have you resign from the club, understand?"</p><p>The member nodded and lowered their head.</p><p>I smirked.</p><p>"Now, to continue. Who all has the recordings of Church Girl?" I asked.</p><p>Courtney, Taylor, and two others raised their hands. "Are you only the only four?" I asked. They nodded. "Are they still on your phones?" I prodded.</p><p>Again, they nodded.</p><p>"Can I see them?" I asked.</p><p>I could see the looks of confusion on the lower rung member's faces, and the very apprehensive looks on my two friends' faces and let out an impatient growl. "That wasn't a request," I told them firmly. The four quickly handed over their phones to me.</p><p>I looked through each of them, found the video, and deleted them, pausing somewhat when I caught a picture of Taylor and Courtney in the middle of a lip-lock on Taylor's phone. I tossed the four phones on the table and said, "Um…Johnson, Bring up the Vortex website with the video on it."</p><p>Johnson, our IT nerd, quickly obeyed me and brought up our website. "What the hell is going on?" I heard Dana ask as I finished deleting the video.</p><p>"I've grown bored of fucking with Church girl so for now on, she is off-limits," I announced. "Anyone in this club that attempts to harass her will answer to me. If any of you see anyone else mess with her, you tell me, and I will deal with it. If you see any evidence of this video being shown by other students, you will inform me. Also, due to extreme circumstances, this goes double for Caulfield. Am I understood?"</p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry but this is fucking weird," Juliet said. "You have been relentlessly dogging both Kate and Max for weeks, especially the former to the point where Kate broke down in the showers today-"</p><p>Victoria bit back the guilt that filled her heart.</p><p>Kate had broken down in the showers today?</p><p>"-and now that's it? You're just done with it?" Juliet asked.</p><p>"Did I stutter?" I asked her. "I grew bored of messing with them. They are now off-limits."</p><p>"Juliet is right. There must be more to it," that same lower rung Vortex member said.</p><p>"Okay, first, I want your resignation letter right fucking now," I demanded to the student with venom in my voice. At their confused look, I snarled out "Like in my hand five seconds ago. You're done in the Vortex Club." I looked away from that former member's stunned expression to Courtney. "Please give him the resignation papers."</p><p>Courtney obliged and printed off the resignation letter and while she handed it to the member, I turned my attention to Juliet and said "I do not answer to you or to anyone in that regard. I grew bored. That. Is. It. Anyone mess with Marsh and Caulfield, they answer to me."</p><p>Juliet narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but I waved it off.</p><p>I do not need to justify why I'm doing something. All these little bitches just need to follow my lead and leave it at that.</p><p>I then held out my hand as the ex-member gave me their resignation paper. "Good. Dismissed," I waved them off before I said to the rest "And if anyone has any problems with that. They can resign and walk out like their sorry ass is right now. Am I understood?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes Victoria," The group said.</p><p>"Good. We're dismissed," I announced before I banged the gavel before I stood up and walked out of the meeting room, making sure to glare at Juliet as I passed her.</p><p>The video was deleted. I am not stupid enough to believe that all of them were deleted. There were tons of students who were at that party but if my little minions obey their master, that should heavily minimize damage to Kate.</p><p>I quickly made my way to the dorm building and after taking two flights of stairs, I walked to Kate's door.</p><p>The girl I have bullied relentlessly...The girl I leaked a video about...</p><p><em>"She was date-raped!"</em> Future Max's words screamed inside my head. <em>"Your "Best Friend" Nathan Prescott and that slimy ass Jefferson date-raped her and instead of helping her, you guys humiliated her repeatedly so yes, she committed suicide. She jumped off the school roof and no matter what I said, I couldn't save her!"</em></p><p>I shut my eyes and shook my head to clear both Future Max's words and my growing shame and guilt. I then opened my eyes to see the whiteboard that hung on the wall next to her door, where "Twerk for God" and other unsavory things were written on it and in bright red marker to make it more prominent.</p><p>I winced at my beautiful handwriting.</p><p>I quickly erased them and took a deep breath.</p><p>But as I stood there, I began to grow nervous.</p><p>What if she did not believe my apology or the actions I just took? What if my sudden change of heart was too late and she was still planning to kill herself?</p><p>It was then my phone began to ring again.</p><p>
  <em>(Can I play with madness, the prophet stared at his crystal ball</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I play with madness, there's no vision there at all!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>I knew who that ringtone belonged to and it filled me with dread. Nathan was calling me...The murderer of Rachel Amber and possible other girls...</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The one who had violated Kate.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Can I play with madness, the prophet looked and he laughed at me</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I play with madness, he said you're blind too blind to see!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I took a shuddered breath as panic began to set in.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I cannot do this.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I ran into my room and shut the door and quickly pulled out my phone and let it ring. Once it was done, I slide down my door and started and texted Price.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: Kari, I managed to get the heat off Marsh but…I tried to apologize but I got too nervous that I was too late… I'm going to apologize tomorrow but I cannot do it alone...I'd...Like it, if you were with me...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I cannot believe I swallowed my pride like this…But…Fuck me, I can bully her to high hell on my own but need a fucking crutch to apologize to her…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I am such a fucking coward.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kari: Um...I mean, sure but why would you want my ass there? I mean, you and I hated each other for a while so it seems weird that you want me to be with you willingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I stared at the screen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I wanted to type out how fucking pathetic I was for this but I needed some sort of dignity…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: I-I just want you there. You're the only other one that knows all this stuff and...Max is going to need all the help she can get and she's pretty cool with Kate...Might as well kill two birds with one stone. Do you get me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Yeah, try to cover up your cowardice with some fact, that will certainly win you some points…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kari: Yeah...I'm sure shit will be hella confusing for her if it was just you explaining all of this. A'ight, I will meet you at your school tomorrow then. But let us visit Max after your school day ends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: Thanks…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I tossed my phone on the bed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Normally, I would not smoke in my room but after today, I needed it. I took a deep drag and blew out a breath.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>What a fucking day…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(One Day Later<br/>
Location: Blackwell Dorms<br/>
POV: Victoria Price)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You know, we can always do this later in the day," Chloe said to me as the two of us stood in front of Kate's door.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A day had passed since Future Max told us all we needed to know and now I was getting ready to face Kate.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Fuck me, I am nervous…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Why did I decide to do this at seven in the morning?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I know, I know," I replied as I chewed on my bottom lip.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It wasn't easy building up to this. I mean, I never had to apologize to anyone other than Taylor before and I never apologized to anyone that I had deemed unworthy like Kate.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>To know that I played a huge fucking hand in her suicide haunted me throughout the night to the point that I did not sleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I am such a horrible bitch...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I felt tears start to build up as sadness filled my heart, but I scowled and stomped it back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>No weakness.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>No tears.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I can get through this.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I shook my head and said "But we have to get through this. Future Max said that Kate is one of the main people who helped her after her Chloe died, and I have a feeling that she would have told Kate just like she did us if she had the chance."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Do you...think they're best friends?" Chloe asked softly, almost...meekly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Oh yeah...I forgot that she and Max have some history together.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"They are friends but best friends? I am not too sure. She and Kate always have tea together, that's as much as I know," I replied with a shrug. "I didn't make it a habit to wade through their personal life until mine got turned upside down."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"That's fair," Chloe agreed after a few seconds of thought before she grinned and said "Well then...Let's kick this pig!" before she knocked on the door twice, as loud as possible.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I practically shrieked at the sudden action and pushed her hands away from the door and hissed "I wasn't ready yet!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"We didn't come here to play goddamn tiddlywinks," Chloe hissed in return. "We came here for a reason and from the way we stood here for five minutes, you weren't gonna kn-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Just then, the door opened, and sad looking hazel eyes peeked out of it. Well, well, well…If it isn't the consequences of my actions.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>And she had such adorable eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh...hello there Victoria..." Kate's soft voice said to me before her eye turned to Chloe and then said, "And hello mystery girl…"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What up?" Chloe said with a grin on her face. "Name's Chloe Price. The Resident Rebellious Rapscallion of Arcadia bay."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Chloe Price..." Kate repeated, her door opening up a little more. "Max... she's talked about you before..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe seemed surprised by this and asked, "She has?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yes...She was trying to work up the courage to find you and talk to you since we met," Kate replied.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I-I didn't know that…" Chloe whispered softly but then she shook her head and said "I'll have to remember that when I tease that little hipster ass of hers but me and Victoria here didn't come here to talk about her. At least not yet."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"W-What do you mean?" Kate asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"We came to talk to you about something. Well...Me going in for the sloppy seconds. Victoria has some things she wants to talk to you about."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kate's eyes turned to me and asked "Really?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I blinked, finally realizing that the attention was back on me, and stammered out "Y-Yeah...Do you mind if we came i-in?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was then I noticed that Chloe had crossed her arms and was trying to get a better look at the room Kate was in. "Actually..." Chloe said with narrowed eyes. Without warning, this blue idiot grabs the doorknob and opens the door sharply, nearly hitting Kate in the nose.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Before Kate or I could do anything, Chloe walked into the room, hoisted her over her shoulder and strutted out of the room, and said "Alright let's go," before she turned around and walked off.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"H-Hey!" Kate shrieked in surprise.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>I guess she finally realized what had just happened.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What are you doing?!" I yelled out as I jogged after her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's obvious from the way she looks to the darkness of her room, staying in there is not going to be a good idea for her," Chloe said as she continued to walk.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"B-But I didn't want to leave my room!" Kate said before Chloe and I stopped when we heard a loud growl. Kate then blushed and said, "Excuse me...I-I hadn't eaten in a while..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"How long is "Awhile" Kate?" I asked softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Five days..." Kate murmured.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Welp!" Chloe said. "I know the perfect place we can get you something to eat! Onward to the diner!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Location: Two Whales<br/>
POV: Victoria Price)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I can't believe you carried her to the truck and then into this place," I said to Chloe with a blank look on my face as she happily munched on some bacon her mom had made.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Beside her, Kate ate her scrambled eggs happily.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I have not seen her happy like this for a long time...It truly looks adorable to see. N-Not that anyone will ever know that!</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"This is so good," Kate said softly as Chloe turned to her with a smile and a wink.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"My moms can throw down with the best of them," Chloe said after swallowing her bacon, thank goodness. "Not even Gordon Ramsey could match her in cooking skills. She's too good!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Just as Chloe finished her words, her mom came over and handed me my plate of French toast and replied with "Uh-huh. I heard that. You just want more bacon, don't you?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Please?" Chloe begged.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her mom laughed and took her empty plate before she looked at Kate and then me and asked, "You two girls need anything else?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"No thank you, Mrs. Price," I said. "But thank you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I must decline as well Mrs. Price," Kate said kindly. "But Chloe is right. Your food is delicious. I am surprised she is so skinny. If my mom cooked as good as you, I would never stop eating."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her mom gave her a bright smile while Chloe looked at her and said "Look at this hella cute cinnamon bun. The sweetest thang around."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kate blushed at Chloe's words and murmured "Thank you..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe's mom laughed softly before she walked away with a shake of her head, leaving us alone again. Chloe turned to me and flashed her eyes to Kate with a quirked brow.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I nodded my head softly and bit down on my bottom lip before I said "Kate...we need to talk."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"We do?" Kate asked after she swallowed her food.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"We do...I..." I drifted off, unsure where to go from here. I mean, I am glad for Chloe dragging Kate from her room and getting her fed but talking to her about something this serious...I wish that we had stayed back at the dorm.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Victoria," Chloe suddenly said, which made me look up at her. "The longer you drag it out, the worst it'll get. Just release whatever is holding you back and tell her, ya bitch."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tell me what?" Kate asked, confusion in her voice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I frowned at Chloe's words and said "I am trying to tell her Kari, but I want to keep some tact. I wanted to tell her at the dorm, but you dragged her out here. It's not easy to tell her in public."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I did that because that room reeked of depression," Chloe said with a frown on her face. "We're already dealing with some hella bad stuff. Telling her in there would have made her worse. No doubt about it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tell me what?" Kate asked again, her voice a bit more forceful than before.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"But this is a sensitive issue that not everyone in the outside world needs to know," I countered.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Very true but we need Kate at 100%. Keeping her locked up with her thoughts when she's already distraught enough will not help her," Chloe countered back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tell me what?!" Kate asked forcefully as she stood up and banged her hands on the table, which caused both Chloe and I to look at her, along with the few people in the diner. Kate blinked in surprise then sat down with a quickness with a deep blush.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"S-Sorry," she stammered out. "I just wanted to know what you two were talking about..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe laughed and ruffled her hair and said "Don't sweat it. I am sorry for arguing with Victoria. She just brings it out of me sometimes."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Likewise," I replied.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"So... What is the reason you guys kidnapped me and bought me this great food? And thank you by the way for that Victoria," Kate said with a kind smile my way.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I smiled back, albeit not as big as hers, and then said "It's no problem. Honestly, it's the least I could do for all the shit I put you through...Especially not knowing the exact details..." I looked down at my plate of food and said "Truth be told...I don't even know where to begin..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"The beginning would be nice..." Kate asked softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I took a deep breath and looked at Kate and said "Ok...But be warned...This may blow your mind and it may be hard to accept, even Chloe and I still can't believe what happened...Yesterday...Max was shot."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kate gasped in shock and exclaimed "Max was shot? Why?!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Well, some unbelievably bad people had mistaken her for someone else," That was technically the truth. "Chloe knocked the guy out and Taylor and I drove her and Max to the hospital. While Chloe and I were waiting, Max came bursting out the room but...it wasn't Max."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It was Max, but it wasn't?" Kate asked with squinted eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah...You'll find out why in a second," Chloe said, a frown on her face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kate nodded, slightly confused.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Max pretty much dropped some huge bombshells, not only about us...but about you..." I took a shaky breath and shut my eyes to stop the tears that had been building up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"When I made that video...Of you. I-I admittedly thought you had just had too much to drink and teased you like the horrid bitch I was but...It was so much worse...You were date-raped..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kate's eyes widened in shock and took a sharp breath.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I saw Chloe wrap an arm around the brunette church girl and Kate looked at her for a moment before I saw her relax somewhat in her arms. "And this Max told us that it was Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott who did it to you," I finished but my voice grew weak as tears began to prickle at my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>No...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>No tears...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I cannot show weakness...Not in front of everyone...Not in front of her...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"M-Mr...Jeff..." Kate stammered out before she suddenly closed her eyes and slumped forward and if it wasn't for Chloe's arm around her, she would have fainted right into her plate of half-finished scrambled eggs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ok..." Chloe started slowly. "Maybe you were right...Can't be helped. Come on, Let's take her to my place, it's somewhat close by."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I nodded and just as we stood up, Chloe and I noticed her mom coming with a bunch of bacon on a plate and instantly rolled my eyes at the needy whine Chloe gave out.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But I was glad because this forced me to push back the tears that kept trying to leave my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"We'll doggy bag it," I said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Location: Price Residence<br/>
POV: Kate Marsh)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Be gentle with her Chloe. You nearly dropped her carrying her up the stairs and nearly knocked her head against the wall...twice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, how about you carry someone next time?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I opened my eyes as warm arms laid me down on the most comfortable bed I had ever been on and when I did open them, the concerned faces of Chloe and Victoria were above me. It is the first time in my life that I saw so much concern coming from Victoria...It was...cute.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>And it was just as cute to see Chloe worried as well but considering the news that they had told me in the diner, they were right to be concerned.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I looked up to Mr. Jefferson and Nathan always treated me so kind...For them both to do that to me I...I feel...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Are you ok?" Victoria asked softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"No..." I croaked out as tears began to fall from my eyes. "I'm so far from okay."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I did not know what had happened but one minute, I was lying down on the bed and the next, I was in the arms of both Victoria and Chloe, both hugging each side of me and all I could do was cry harder.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I do not know why Chloe and Victoria were consoling me. One barely knew me, and the other had been very cruel to me, and yet...I'm grateful that God sent them to me. I am grateful that they are here by my side, even if they were the one that told me this sad news.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But...Despite being hurt right now, I need to know more about Max and how she knew about what happened to me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I must be strong.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>No more tears...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Not right now at least...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'm ok," I told the pair as strongly as I could as I leaned back on the bed, forcing the tears back. "But I need to know...H-How did Max find about what those monsters did to me?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The two looked at each other for a moment and I could see how unsure the two were, but I instantly said "I need to know. Tell me..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Victoria sighed and said, "She knows because she...She's from the future...She was from the future."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Oh...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I blinked at the pair slowly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>No, that cannot be right.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They must be tricking me. They must be. I-I mean, no one has the gift to come back through time.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But...as I stared at their faces, they looked serious.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Even Chloe, who had an easy-going smile a good chunk of the time was serious. She looked upset by this fact. "You're not joking," I said softly as I looked from Victoria to Chloe then asked, "Are you?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Far from it..." Chloe said. "This other Max, she stopped time to talk to us. We were standing in a busy hospital for one minute. The next, it was completely still. She told us that Jefferson and Nathan date-raped you and because of that, and a combination of what Victoria did and would do to you...You would...Kill yourself."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I flinched then lowered my head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Suicide is a huge taboo to my religion...One that I had been thinking of...But I needed to know if this was true.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"This whole thing sounds strange and I'm having a hard time believing so tell me...And as shameful as it is to admit it...Those thoughts have been in my head...I even...Know how I want it done so tell me...How did I do it?" I asked softly. "If you get it right...Then I'll believe you..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The two of them were quiet for about a minute but it was then I noticed something on Victoria's face, and it was falling down her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a tear...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She was crying...For me...?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Y-You...Jumped off the school roof..." Victoria answered softly. "M-Max tried to save you...but she failed, and you jumped..." I could see her body begin to shake as more tears began to fall from her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You were date raped...I-Instead of me and my friends being decent fucking humans we...we tortured you...belittled you and hurt you so much that you...that you..." Victoria finally broke down and wailed "It's all my fault! " before she began to sob heavily.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Victoria..." Chloe said softly as she pulled Victoria into her arms in a tight hug.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It is! I treated her so unfairly for shit she could not control! Maybe Jefferson killing me was karma for what I did to her!" Victoria shouted against Chloe's chest as she continued to sob. I was honestly too shocked for words.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>How long had she been holding this in?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Wait...Jefferson killing her?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe frowned at her words and pulled Victoria away and said "Don't you fucking say that. Jefferson and Nathan were the ones responsible for what happened to Kate. Yeah, you fucked up, but they are the ultimate cause of this, not you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I drove her to kill herself, Chloe!" Victoria shouted. "Jefferson and Nathan didn't tease her a bully her endlessly over her being fucking date raped. I did! All because I was jealous of her!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>My eyes widened in surprise at her admission.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She was jealous of me?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"But why?" I asked her softly, which made her look at me. Victoria always looked so strong and arrogant. To see her look so upset bothered me on a level I never knew existed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I gave Chloe a brief look, and she surprisingly knew what I wanted to do because when she removed her arms, I took Victoria's hands into my own.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It wasn't just you...It was both you and Max. No one understands how hard it is to be popular. To be the star of Blackwell. It takes a shit ton of time and dedication to be the top bitch...You must take a chisel to your personality and chip away until you conform to what people think perfection is...But you and Max didn't. You two could be your dorky selves without a care in the world and people willingly liked you...While I... Couldn't..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Oh, Victoria...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I wanted to be popular. More popular than Rachel ever was and worked hard to take her spot when she disappeared but in doing so, I lost sight of who I was...And seeing you and Max be so comfortable in who you two are drove me up a wall...So I bullied you two as much as I could because I couldn't face the fact that I was jealous of you both...But in bullying you two, I made a huge mistake that killed you, Kate...I am so sorry..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Wow...I honestly never thought that was the reason Victoria was very harsh to Max and I and honestly, I felt more sad than angry at her, despite what she had done. Besides, it was not her fault. Yes, she made things worse for me, but Jefferson and Nathan were to blame.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Victoria...I will not lie to you. What you did hurt me, and it crushed me so much that you were so cruel to me but we're teenagers. We do stupid things like this often. This one had bigger consequences bu-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"No," Victoria interrupted. "You seriously can't be trying to forgive me, are you? After all that I have done?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I gave her a small smile and said "I am, and I forgive you. Just looking at you right now, crying for little old me for something that hasn't happened at this time tells me you are truly remorseful..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I took my hands from hers and wiped her tears away slowly. "I forgive you. I just hope we can be friends instead of bully and victim..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Victoria looked at me with a stunned expression on her face and stammered out "Y-You want to be friends...with me?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"If you like..." I answered softly but hopeful.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Victoria stared at me for a moment before she lowered her gaze and said, "I'd loved to be your friend."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I gave her a large smile and brought her into a tight hug. I could feel her surprise, but she immediately returned the hug but then I noticed Chloe and said "Um, that friend invite wasn't just for her."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe blinked in surprise and said, "Y-You want to be my friend too?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Of course, I do. Not only because you pretty much showed me that Max was right. That you are a cool gal, you saved my life. Along with you, Victoria..." I said softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Victoria leaned back and looked at me with confusion in her eyes and all I could do was look away from her. "My mind...was/is in a dark place...I was going to text Max for her to meet me because I was slowly putting the pieces together about what happened and I-I was thinking about committing suicide today..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I looked up to see the horrified looks of both Victoria and Chloe and said, "But you two came by and got me out of that dark place and despite the somber mood, you both made me feel happier than I have been in days...You both saved me."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her to me and gave her a hug along with Victoria and said "So thank you both..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe laughed and wrapped one arm around me and said "No problem. Anything for a cute cinnamon bun."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Victoria did not say anything her I felt her hug me back as well.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I know things won't be easy for the three of us, but I think we will be ok...But when we see that f-future Max, I am so going to hug her for saving me too..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe laughed and said "That other Max is gone. Only our Max is here..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I pulled back and said, "Then I will hug Max twice…You guys never did tell me more about that."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Well," Victoria said with a small sniffle. "Sit back and relax and we'll tell you, Kate..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I do not know why but I have a feeling that once they finish, I'm going to have a lot more questions than answers...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Location: Arcadia Bay General Hospital<br/>
POV: Max Caufield)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>With a gasp, my eyes opened before they immediately closed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Damn lights..." I whimpered softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I lifted my body from the bed and realized something almost immediately. The last time I was conscious, I could not move without being in pain so why did I feel normal?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I looked down at where my wounds were...supposed to...They were gone!</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>My wounds were gone!</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>My hand, my leg, my shoulder, my side...They were all gone. There were no marks either on her body either.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was as if I had never been shot!</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Just then, I heard a shocked gasp come from the door and when I turned to look, I saw a nurse at the door with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh...Hi," I said with a slight smile on my face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The nurse stammered before she ran out of the room. A few seconds later, a doctor came in and immediately looked to where my wounds were. I could hear him mutter "This can't be," as well as "Impossible," before he looked to me and asked, "How do you feel?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I feel...one hundred percent," I replied with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"That just can't be," The doctor said to me with confusion. "You were near death due to your wounds and yet...You are awake and completely healed. I can't explain it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It could be a miracle," I suggested.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yes...It must be," The doctor stated slowly before he said, "I would like to test you on a few things but if you are well, I shall release you later today."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The doctor walked out of the room, leaving me alone again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Now, what should I do? I know, I should contact my folks to let them know that I was okay. Someone must have told them that I was injured. But who would know? I mean, I was alone when that guy shot me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But then again, how did I even get here?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The last thing I remembered was looking up into the cold looking agent Smith looking guy then everything got hazy but there was something I heard...It sounded like...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry Max, I won't let you die here. I will not abandon you like everyone else did me. I swear it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>My eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Chloe...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was her voice I had heard before I fell unconscious.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>How the hell did I not realize that voice belonged to her? She was only my best friend for years...Until I stopped...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Pain filled my heart as I lowered my head. Chloe was there when I was shot...She must have gotten me here...I abandoned her and yet she saved my life...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>How stupid.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>I need to call her. She must have the same number, right?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But it was then I realized that my cellphone isn't in here...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Just then, another nurse came into the room and I smiled and asked him "Can you please get my cellphone...There is someone I need to call."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heart-to-hearts between ChaseMarsh and Pricefield, testing powers, Smile Bomb and a new danger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Location: Price Residence<br/>
POV: Chloe Price]</strong>
</p>
<p>"W-Well...That is quite the tale..."</p>
<p>I grinned at Kate as I took a puff of Victoria's Super Premiums DJI Sam Soe cigarettes Victoria had some damn good taste. So fucking smooth. "You're telling me," I responded with a crooked smile.</p>
<p>"I mean, I-I don't even know where to start," Kate stammered softly. "All I know is...wow."</p>
<p>Victoria giggled a bit and said, "Trust me, you will not process it until later."</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement before I took another puff of the cigarette before she said "Now that we filled you in, The only thing left is to wait for Max-a-Million to wake up and go from there."</p>
<p>"Yes...But when will that be I wonder," Victoria said with a small frown on her face.</p>
<p>"Considering the fact she was shot a few times, it may take her a long time to heal, and even then, her injuries...It could take her months, even years to heal fully," Kate said softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Time we don't have," I replied.</p>
<p>Victoria opened her mouth to respond to my words but it was then I heard an all too familiar ringtone.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,
You are a pirate!)</em>
</p>
<p>I looked down at my phone with a stunned look on my face, ignoring the giggling from Kate and the smirk from Victoria.</p>
<p>"Nice ringtone, I didn't know Lazytown was your favorite show," Victoria noted but from the corner of my eye, I noticed she got worried when I didn't rise to her bait.</p>
<p>Instead, I stared at my phone.</p>
<p>My silly little flip phone, decorated in the stickers that Max and I had put on them so many years ago...And it was vibrating with her name showing on the tiny screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Yar har, fiddle di dee. Being a pirate is all right with me. 
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free. You are a pirate!)</em>
</p>
<p>Max...How are you calling me?</p>
<p>The phone stopped its song and I sat there for a moment, unable to comprehend what I had just seen. "That...Was Max's ringtone," I said softly.</p>
<p>Victoria and Kate's eyes widened in shock as I glanced at them but it was then Kate reached forward and wrapped her arms around me and whispered "Don't cry."</p>
<p>I blinked, feeling tears stream down my face.</p>
<p>When had I started to cry?</p>
<p>I shut my eyes and took a shuddered breath and let a grin appear on my face. "H-Hey there Cinnamon bun. I'll be fine. See? I won't let a simple call shatter me like that," I stated as a pointed a thumb to my face but Kate saw through it.</p>
<p>As did Victoria, who merely shook her head and sigh softly before she stood up and took my phone and said "You said it was Max calling, yeah? Then let's go."</p>
<p>"Wait...W-Wha?" I stammered out.</p>
<p>Victoria walked to the door and said "She's awake and the first thing she did was call you. Wouldn't you rather go see her in person than talk to her over a phone?"</p>
<p>I hesitated.</p>
<p>I shouldn't have, considering she's been on my mind since last night but I did. I haven't seen Max in years and the first time I did, she was dying in my arms, and that fucking hurt.</p>
<p>But at the same time, I can't help but be angry at her.</p>
<p>She left me.</p>
<p>Abandoned me when I needed her most.</p>
<p>My best friend...My first...</p>
<p>Damn it.</p>
<p>Damn it, damn it, damn it!</p>
<p>I thought that I had gotten past this shit. I had mourned for our friendship and went past it and yet...Here I am again.</p>
<p>Relief at her safety.</p>
<p>Happiness at her being alive and well...But angry as well.</p>
<p>Angry that she had left me in the first place to fend for myself.</p>
<p>If it wasn't for Rachel, I would have no doubt...</p>
<p>Ugh...</p>
<p>I need to stop and calm down.</p>
<p>"You're right," I told Victoria with a serious look. "I need to see her with my own eyes. Her voice won't be able to soothe my soul...Not anymore at least."</p>
<p>I stood up from Victoria's bed and said "Well then guys, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go!"</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Location: Arcadia Bay General Hospital<br/>
POV: Chloe Price]</strong>
</p>
<p>The last time I was at this place, my entire world was blown from under me.</p>
<p>Max has time powers.</p>
<p>Rachel, the girl I had fallen for, was dead...</p>
<p>And Future Max faded away before my eyes after dropping some dank ass news.</p>
<p>But the biggest thing, to me, is that I was meeting MY Max for the first time in years. Not the future Max that was basically a new person, but the Max I grew up with. My first mate, my savior...my first crush.</p>
<p>The person who abandoned me...when I needed her most.</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for?" Victoria asked curiously.</p>
<p>"I uh..." I started. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," I said nervously. And why wouldn't I be nervous? I don't know how the fuck I'm going to react to all of this y'know? Seeing Future Max was odd but I was strangely detached because that wasn't MY Max.</p>
<p>She looked like her, just a little older, and sounded like her, despite the tiredness and slight coldness in her voice but that was another Chloe's Max. Not mine. I could deal with her...But this Max...</p>
<p>Damn it, I'm just thinking in circles now.</p>
<p>"What do you mean we shouldn't do this?" Victoria asked me, her voice clearing showing no amusement. "She is the reason we are all here...Technically of course."</p>
<p>"I know..." I said in agreement. "And I know that we are going to be helping her through all this shit but..."</p>
<p>"You're afraid," Kate's angelic voice said, which caused me to look at her. "You're afraid to see her. You two went through something that is affecting you. I noticed that much when we were at your home."</p>
<p>I lowered my head, shame coursing through my veins.</p>
<p>I shouldn't be afraid to see her but I am...</p>
<p>I mean, she abandoned me here for a reason, right? There had to have been a reason for her to do that. There had to be a reason for her to not reach out to me when she came back...right?</p>
<p>But if there is...Would I be ready to hear it?</p>
<p>Could I hear it?</p>
<p>My heart ached just thinking about it.</p>
<p>"I..." I began but I closed my mouth.</p>
<p>I couldn't even speak it.</p>
<p>Damn it...</p>
<p>I could see Victoria staring at me from out of the corner of my eye and without warning, she reached out and took my hand and said "Let's go."</p>
<p>I blinked in surprise when she tugged me hard enough to get me to move but I didn't want to move. I needed more time but then I realized it.</p>
<p>I had done the same thing to Victoria when she needed to talk to Kate...</p>
<p>She was facing the same fears I was...I knew that we didn't have time and I knew the quicker she spoke to her, the quicker we could get to the next part of the plan...</p>
<p>Like ripping off a band-aid.</p>
<p>Talk about a turnabout...</p>
<p>I let Victoria drag me into the hospital until we were at the help desk. Victoria was in total "Queen Bitch" mode as she made the attendant tell her where Max's room was. The cute looking attendant girl shakily gave her an answer and soon, Victoria was back to dragging my ass until the three of us were in front of her hospital room door.</p>
<p>And by this point, my nerves were hella shaken.</p>
<p>Victoria looked at me and asked, "Are you ready to face your demon?"</p>
<p>"No," I said, trying to settle the queasy feeling in my gut. Man, do I need a joint right now to calm my nerves.</p>
<p>"Too late," Victoria said as she pushed open the door but that proved to be a bad idea because the minute the door opened, we saw MY Max...But she was topless...completely bare, with a bra in one hand and a white t-shirt in the other.</p>
<p>Would it be bad for me to say that I had a female boner at seeing my friend like this? I mean, seeing her creamy smooth skin, her small but hella adorable breasts out in the open and her stiff nipples was something I couldn't describe</p>
<p>I really tried to pry my eyes away from seeing Max's bare body in front of me but I couldn't I fucking absorbed that image into my head and no one will ever force it out!</p>
<p>"O-Oh my," I heard Kate whisper behind me with a stammer. I didn't need to turn around to know there was a blush on her face. I did however get to see Victoria's face and her face was as red as mine.</p>
<p>Max blinked at the three of us before I could see her entire body turn beet red.</p>
<p>"W-Well..." Victoria stuttered out. "I guess you're ok..."</p>
<p>"Whoa," I breathed out softly and for a moment, I see her blush deepened. Seeing Max blush like this...It was doing stuff and thangs to me. I have to reign it all back in but...whoa.</p>
<p>"W-We're going to be outside the room. Call us back i-in w-when you're dressed," Victoria said before she pushed both Kate and I backward before she shut the door.</p>
<p>The three of us stood in the hallway, all of our faces beet red due to the glorious sight we had all seen but surprisingly, I was the first one to snap out of it.</p>
<p>Well...For now at least.</p>
<p>I looked to Victoria and her blush had died down slightly but poor Kate, her face was still as red as red hot sauce.</p>
<p>My poor cinnamon bun.</p>
<p>"If you guys want to compose yourselves...You can stay out here," I said, trying to keep my voice normal.</p>
<p>"That would be best," Victoria said after she cleared her throat. "You go in...I'll keep Kate company."</p>
<p>I looked over to Kate and smiled at her then patted her head before I heard Max's voice shout from behind the door "You guys can c-come in now!"</p>
<p>I gave the two another smile before I took a deep breath and walked into the room and shut the door behind me, and took another small breath.</p>
<p>Come on.</p>
<p>Breath...</p>
<p>I turned around to see the still flushed Max, now sitting on the hospital bed wearing her blue scrub pants and a white t-shirt that had the name of the hospital on it. The hospital must have given her spar clothes due to her own being so bloody.</p>
<p>For a moment, the two of us didn't say anything. I'm sure she was still flustered over three girls seeing her topless but for me, I was looking at her. Her beautiful freckled (and slightly red) face, her bouncy brown hair, her slim body, and a tiny smile.</p>
<p>This was MY Max...</p>
<p>"Hi..." I whispered.</p>
<p>"H-Hi," she stammered out.</p>
<p>"I...There is so much that I want to say to you," I began. "So much that I've been wanting to say to you for the past few years...I just don't know where to start..." I paused then chuckled and said "That's a lie...I know exactly where to start..."</p>
<p>I walked up to the bed and sat by her side, which made her adjust herself so she was looking me right in the face.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and asked "Why did you abandon me?"</p>
<p>Max's eyes widened when I said those words. "W-What?" Max asked.</p>
<p>Seems I took her by surprise.</p>
<p>Well, I better not stop now.</p>
<p>"Why did you abandon me?" I repeated softly, my heart aching in pain at those words. "My dad had just died y'know? I really could have used you...And yet you disappeared from my life...And the minute I found you again, you nearly d-died..."</p>
<p>Aww fuck, I could feel the tears prickling my eyes before one fell down my cheek. Shit, I was trying not to cry. I didn't want to cry and yet here I am, letting the waterworks flow. Hasn't there been enough tears for one day?!</p>
<p>"We were supposed to be friends forever, y'know? Max and Chloe, the Wolves of the Sea, the Pirates of the Bay...I cared about you so much and you...A-And you...And you just dropped me...Left me alone to deal with all this shit going on in my life!"</p>
<p>But I couldn't stop them now that they were loose. I had to keep going, lest I break down.</p>
<p>"Do you get how fucked that is? To be abandoned for five fucking years and then out of nowhere, that person comes back but the catch is that they are fucking dying in front of you?! By the grace of some deity up there, you are still here but what if I had not found you? What if you were killed by that guy, then I would have found your dead body out on the street that day! I would have never been able to see you again!"</p>
<p>Tears were fully falling from my eyes now but through my blurry eyes, I could see guilt in the eyes of Max but I wasn't done. I held back everything for five fucking years and now that she was here, I was going to let it all come loose.</p>
<p>"I would have never gotten to see you ever again..." I repeated softly, the full brunt of those words hitting my heart. I closed my eyes and whispered "I wouldn't have been able to see your doe-like brown eyes, your beautiful freckled face...I wouldn't have been able to speak to you..."</p>
<p>I then opened my eyes and looked to her and whispered "What did I do to deserve my best friend shutting me out of her life in that way?"</p>
<p>It was then I noticed it.</p>
<p>Despite her hair covering her eyes, I could see tears falling down her cheeks. Her body was shaking so and her hands were clenching the covers hard.</p>
<p>All of the anger left me when I saw this sight and without thinking, I reached over to wipe the tears off her tears. "Don't cry," I told her softly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that...You already went through hell and I-"</p>
<p>"I-I deserve all that you said and more..." Max interrupted suddenly, her voice wavering but her eyes locked on mine. She had the saddest smile I had ever seen on her face in my entire life.</p>
<p>"I deserved to be y-yelled at...I left you, not by choice but I left you to deal with William's death alone...I didn't respond to your texts or your calls. T-There were many reasons honestly...From settling down to the move and getting myself in a new school but the main reason because I was truly miserable without you."</p>
<p>New tears began to fall from Max's eyes but her eyes never flickered away from mine. She kept herself on the level.</p>
<p>"You...You never knew how much you meant to me, Chloe...You were so much more than a friend to me. You were my courage, my strength. My light... and when I left you, I was devastated. I couldn't eat...I couldn't sleep...I didn't live. All I did was weep for you...for us...It got so bad that my folks...they considered putting me in a hospital..."</p>
<p>I knew she was telling the truth. Max never knew it but I always knew when she was lying. She had a tell and it wasn't showing.</p>
<p>"But...Why didn't you just call me?" I asked gently. "I would've come running. You know that..."</p>
<p>"You were dealing with William's death," Max replied. "You had so much more to deal with than the best friend who abandoned you the way that I did." Max then gave me a bitter smile and continued with "But there was another reason for that depression...I felt guilty..."</p>
<p>"Guilty?" I questioned.</p>
<p>Max nodded and replied "When I first found out I was leaving, I did everything I could. I yelled at them, I screamed, I cried...I did all I could to stay, to not leave you but they didn't listen...I didn't fight hard for us and that added to why I was so depressed...When I finally worked up the courage to speak to you, a year had passed and I realized, maybe you found better friends...Better than I could ever be..."</p>
<p>Max lowered her head and took a sharp breath and whispered "Despite me being a horrid person, you never left my mind. For the past five years, you were the only one that ran through my mind. I had no other friends, no boyfriends, nothing...Just you...but that guilt I felt after I left you when you needed it most...The guilt that I hadn't contacted you...You...My b-best friend...The person I loved...It swallowed me whole..."</p>
<p>My eyes widened at her admission.</p>
<p>Max...Did she love me?</p>
<p>T-That can't be possible.</p>
<p>She must mean as a sister or something like that.</p>
<p>She couldn't love me like that..., right?</p>
<p>"When I moved back, the first thing I wanted to do was throw myself at your feet and plead for you to forgive me. I can't tell you how many times I found myself across the street from your house but that guilt...That shame kept rushing back...I kept backing out... It took me getting shot to finally be able to see you and I hate that it took that! I hate that I was such a damn coward to not talk to you and I nearly died without talking to you again! I hate that it took all of this just to see the person I admire the most!"</p>
<p>Max began to sob heavily once again, keeping her head down. I can't take any more of this!</p>
<p>Without any warning, I grabbed Max and bought her onto my lap, and gave her a tight hug. Her body was trembling beneath my hands and I could feel the wetness on her cheeks against my own but she didn't pull away. Instead, her body pressed closely against mine until she was in my lap.</p>
<p>"No more tears Max..." I whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>There have been too many tears shed today. From Kate and Victoria to Max and I...</p>
<p>And I never want to see any of them cry, nor do I ever want to cry.</p>
<p>"I do not know if things will get better between you and I, after all, that went down between us," I told her gently as I placed a kiss on her forehead. "But deep in my heart, I know it'll be okay in the end...</p>
<p>Because we're back in each other's lives and with Kate and Victoria by our side, we face down whatever hell comes our way."</p>
<p>"Really?" Max whimpered.</p>
<p>"From the depths of my soul," I confirmed to her. "I promise you that we will survive and we will never be apart again."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>[POV: Victoria Chase]</strong>
</p>
<p>"They have been in there for a long time," Kate noted with concern on her face. Kate and I had been out here in the hallway for the past ten minutes and things seemed to have quieted down in the room.</p>
<p>It's better than hearing Chloe yell I suppose.</p>
<p>I gave Kate a small grin as I pushed myself off the wall beside the door and replied "Let them. They have a ton of shit to go through and the sooner they do, the sooner we can get to the main issue at hand."</p>
<p>I could see the worry on Kate's face as she said "I still don't know what to make of all of this. A small part of me feels that this is fake but another part-"</p>
<p>"Believes this madness?" I said, finishing her sentence. "Trust me, I went through the time shit and I still don't believe it. If there was some way for me to put my memories inside of your head, I would."</p>
<p>Kate looked up and gave me a tiny smile and said "I don't think that would be a good idea. I may see something you don't want me to see."</p>
<p>I smirked, albeit bitterly, and replied "If you did, you would have every right to out me to the world for the shit I put you through."</p>
<p>Kate gave me a frown and stood up from her spot and walked over to me and stood in front of me. "Stop it," she told me with a look in her eyes that I never really seen before.</p>
<p>"Stop what?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Feeling guilty about what happened between us," Kate said. "You were awful, yes, but I forgave you. You didn't know."</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter if I didn't know," I responded as I looked away from her with a bitter scowl. "I still put you through hell. Me and my friends...You may have forgiven me but I..."</p>
<p>"You can't forgive yourself," she finished softly. Suddenly, I found my face being turned down until I was looking at her in the eyes, her extremely soft hands placed on the sides of my face.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but shy away from her piercing hazel eyes. Damn, if I don't watch myself, these things could pry secrets out of me and I would willingly give them to her.</p>
<p>"Don't look away," she told me softly. Man...I really need to be careful with her. I can practically feel my will crumbling beneath her soft voice and gentle touch.</p>
<p>I looked down at her with watery eyes, trying to keep my body from trembling beneath her hands.</p>
<p>Why the hell is my body reacting like this?!</p>
<p>"I know how hard it is to forgive yourself for something terrible. I am there myself, to be honest," Kate admitted with a frown on her face.</p>
<p>What would you have to feel guilty about Kate? You didn't do anything to warrant that guilt...</p>
<p>I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth to ask her this but she placed her index and middle finger against my lips, which signaled to me to remain silent. "I understand...But with being your friend, I can't allow you to wallow in guilt for something I forgave you for."</p>
<p>Her eyes seemed to twinkle and for a moment, it made my stomach do flips. She lowered her fingers from my lips before she rested her hands back on the sides of my face, making sure I kept my eyes locked on hers.</p>
<p>I bit my lower lip nervously.</p>
<p>"So as your friend, I will stick by you every day and help you until you forgive yourself," Kate said with a determined look on her face.</p>
<p>Kate...You should be focusing on yourself and the pain you are feeling. You shouldn't be focusing so much on other people. Especially someone like me who hurt you so much...</p>
<p>"So even if it takes a lifetime, I will make sure you are guilt-free. You got that?" She asked me softly.</p>
<p>I shut my eyes and let a small smile appear on my face. Oh, you silly Christian girl, what am I going to do with you?</p>
<p>"That could take a long time," I admitted softly after finding my voice.</p>
<p>"I have time," Kate replied with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>I laughed softly at that.</p>
<p>"And time seems to be on our side," I said before I opened my eyes to gaze at her.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Kate said with a large smile with made me happy. I didn't realize it but seeing her smile like this made me feel good. Even more so due to me causing it though I will never tell her that.</p>
<p>"But in that case, I have to abide by the law of Equivalent Exchange," I stated, which made her look at me with confusion.</p>
<p>"Equivalent Exchange?" Kate repeated.</p>
<p>"Yes. For you see, Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. You want me to be guilt-free, then I'm going to spend just as much time erasing the guilt from you."</p>
<p>Oh god, I was not trying to let that slip out of me but it seemed to me that Kate was touched by it because she gave me a bright smile and this cute giggle. "I'll keep you at your word then Victoria," she told me.</p>
<p>I let out a laugh while rubbing my upper right arm with my left hand, trying to hide how flustered I was by all of this. I'm not used to letting my emotions out due to who I am, the head bitch of Arcadia, but since Future Max, I've been more...open with everything.</p>
<p>I need to reel it back some but she is making it so damn difficult.</p>
<p>"Whoa, hope I'm not interrupting anything," Chloe's voice rang out, which caused both Kate and I to turn to her. She had on this stupid, happy little grin on her face which made me narrow my eyes questioningly.</p>
<p>What had happened in there?</p>
<p>It was then I became aware that Kate's hands were still against my face and while she wasn't pressed against me, she was still close enough. Kate quickly moved away from me, her cheeks bright red as she murmured "I was just trying to cheer her up. That's all."</p>
<p>Chloe smiled and said "So cute that blush. Well anyway, Max and I are done with our little reunion so come on in." She shot me a grin and moved back into the room.</p>
<p>"Well...Shall we?" I suggested after clearing my throat, hoping that my cheeks weren't as red as hers.</p>
<p>Kate nodded rather bashfully and followed me inside.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>[POV: Max Caufield]</strong>
</p>
<p>"Max!" Kate exclaimed as she ran up to me and gave me a tight hug, which I returned happily with my own shout of her name.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh, I was so worried when I found out what happened," Kate said as she moved away from me and expected my body with a critical eye. "But to see that you have no wounds shock me..."</p>
<p>I gave her a small grin in reply and said "Trust me, waking up completely healed was strange to me as well. In all honesty, all of this is strange...Speaking of strange..." I turned my attention to Victoria, who had closed the door behind her and was leaning against it with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.</p>
<p>"You helped save my life. You of all people...I don't know what else to say but thank you," I said thankfully.</p>
<p>Victoria scoffed and replied, "I couldn't allow my rival to die without beating her, could I?" She then opened her eyes and gave me a small smile. "It's good to see you back on your feet. Let's try to keep you from being a bullet sponge."</p>
<p>"Likewise," I said with a smile of my own. "Now...What have I missed exactly?"</p>
<p>Chloe tilted her head up and said "Well...Not much. Victoria cleared up some shit with the Cinnamon Bun to your right there. We ate at the diner, came here when you woke up and...VictoriaandIspoketoyourfutureselfwhotoldussomedeepdankshitaboutyourtimepowers."</p>
<p>I glanced at Chloe, who looked at me in return before I turned to Victoria and said "I managed to catch your name out of all of that."</p>
<p>Kate let out that familiar giggle that made my heart quicken at the cuteness of it. Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "We spoke to your future self, Caufield. She told us things and showed us things," Victoria replied with a blank expression before she looked at Chloe, seemingly asking her a question with her look.</p>
<p>Chloe seemed to pick up on the silent question and replied "Didn't want to overwhelm her so soon after already overwhelming her with muh emotions." Chloe then gave Victoria a sheepish grin, which made the Queen Bee roll her eyes before she gave Chloe a small grin. "Kari, you dork," Victoria said but I could not help but pick up a small hint of...something in her voice when she said this.</p>
<p>Kate must have caught it too because she glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>But it was then my mind caught up to what Victoria had said.</p>
<p>"Whoa, Whoa. Back that up like a dump truck," I said as I raised my hand. "My future self? You mean that girl that looked like me who was in my dorm?"</p>
<p>Both Victoria and Chloe nodded.</p>
<p>"Mind explaining that to me?" I requested.</p>
<p>"Okay...Long story short, your future self froze time, told us about Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson killing many people, date raping Kate and potentially doing the same and killing the three of us. She also told us who that person was who shot you and all that entails with that. Story with that, time assassins," Victoria explained.</p>
<p>"Wowsers..." I breathed out.</p>
<p>I didn't know how to take that but because I can control time with my hand, I wasn't exactly disbelieving what I was just told. "Well...What should we do then?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Well," Chloe drawled out. "You're the chick with the time powers...Perhaps we should see how it actually works."</p>
<p>Chloe then gave a rather Chloe smirk and said "And I know exactly where we should go test this out. Besides, It's about time we show Kate exactly what we have seen."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Location: American Rust<br/>
POV: Max Caulfield]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>I couldn't' explain why but this place gives me the absolute creeps. Could it be that I was still scarred for life due to that movie the Brave little Toaster?</p>
<p>I do not know what but I am very creeped out.</p>
<p>I wonder why Chloe would bring us out here of all places.</p>
<p>Victoria was thinking the same thing because she said "Ugh...I can't believe you bought us out here of all places Kari. Gives me the creeps."</p>
<p>Chloe looked at her and gave her a pout and said "Aww come on Tori. It's a nice place once you get to know it."</p>
<p>"Well I for one think it looks pretty nice and rustic," Kate stated with a small smile. I watched Chloe beam at Kate and Kate smiled back with a bashful expression and I couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>Chloe always had a hard time making friends so seeing Kate take onto her so quickly made me happy for her. "No taste at all," Victoria said but even she had a small grin on her face.</p>
<p>I have to say, Seeing Victoria like this was strange. She was always so spiteful towards me but after all that happened, she seems happier believe it or not.</p>
<p>How bizarre, how bizarre.</p>
<p>Oh god, I'm going to have that stupid song stuck in my head now. Damn you, dad! Every time I look around, this song is in my face.</p>
<p>...Damn it.</p>
<p>"You are such a rocking girl Kate," Chloe said happily. "I'm so glad future Max pointed me in your direction. Now, let's get down to business."</p>
<p>"To defeat the Huns?" Kate questioned hopefully.</p>
<p>"You better not," Victoria said with an amused expression. "It's going to take me forever to get that song out of my head."</p>
<p>"Okay, Okay. Spoilsport," Chloe said with a pout but then she perked up and said "Now. How shall we test out your time powers Max?"</p>
<p>I frowned in thought.</p>
<p>That was a good question honestly. I mean, How shall I test my abilities to make time my bitch? Ah! I got it! I turned to Victoria and said, "Give me your phone for a second."</p>
<p>Victoria looked unsure for a moment before she handed me her phone and said "Don't look anywhere other than my screen."</p>
<p>I nodded and glanced down at her wallpaper. It was a picture of Victoria and Taylor near a pool in their swimsuits with smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>It was honestly cute.</p>
<p>I unlocked the phone and put my number inside of it before I said "Let's see if my number is saved after I reverse time."</p>
<p>I handed Victoria her phone back before I said "Be kind and rewind!" I raised my right hand and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>I could see Victoria cross her arms and roll her eyes at my little rhyme but then her movements began to slow down until they fully stopped. That familiar hazy ethereal blue began to form around my body as little flecks of what looked like rainbow glass began to rise around me as Victoria's movements began to reverse, as did Chloe and Kate's movements, which showed them shifting from right foot to left to left to right.</p>
<p>I continued to rewind, trying to ignore the sound of roaring wind in my ears until Victoria's phone was in her hand, positioned in front of me and that was when I stopped.</p>
<p>"Don't look anywhere other than my screen," Victoria said with an unsure look on her face.</p>
<p>I took her phone and looked at it.</p>
<p>My number was not there. "Damn...Looks like my number wasn't saved after all," I said with a frown before I showed the three of them as proof.</p>
<p>Victoria blinked. "You put your number in my phone?"</p>
<p>I nodded "Yes. You have a really cute picture of you and Taylor in swimsuits by a pool as your wallpaper. I saw it before I put it in."</p>
<p>Victoria frowned and pressed the button on the side of her phone before she swiped her screen to unlock it.</p>
<p>And there it was, the picture of her and Taylor.</p>
<p>"You're right...Considering that was supposed to be the first time you saw my phone," Victoria asked with a thoughtful look on her face. "So it looks like technology is unable to retain any information you put in it before you rewind."</p>
<p>Kate hummed in thought before she suggested "Why don't you take the phone back in time with you to see if it retains anything?"</p>
<p>"Good idea Kate," Victoria said with a smile on her face. I took the phone and put my number in it again and said "So time to be kind and rewind."</p>
<p>I saw Victoria's look of utter disgust at my rhyme as I reversed time just a few seconds before and when I stopped, I heard Kate say "Why don't you take the phone back in-?"</p>
<p>"Time to see if it retains anything?" I recited with a coy grin on my face. "Already done Kate," I said as I held up Victoria's phone, my number still saved inside of it. "Behold! my number inside of her phone!" I shouted victoriously.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." Kate said as she walked up to me and stared at the phone.</p>
<p>"So any changes outside of your time changing field won't retain but if it is in your hands, it will work. This also shows that anything in your hands can be taken back in time as well," Victoria said as she tapped her chin.</p>
<p>"But now let's see what else can be taken...There has to be a limit..." Chloe said before she ran off behind a rusted, broken-down bus. She came back seconds later wheeling a tire.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's see if there is a limit to what you can bring back," Chloe said as tapped the wheel. It was then I got an idea.</p>
<p>When I first reversed time, I wound up going from the bathroom where Chloe was shot back to the classroom. I wondered if I could do that again...But this time, with the tire. I walked up to Chloe and placed my left hand on the tire and said "I'll be taking this," before I lifted my right hand and began to reverse time.</p>
<p>But this time, I imagined myself being forced back into the spot I was standing in before Chloe got the tire. I imagined myself instantaneously appearing there with the tire. And with a burst of wind, I was in my original spot.</p>
<p>With the tire on the floor.</p>
<p>Time flowed back to normal just as Chloe finished with "-Limit to what you can bring back." But as she reached down to tap the tire, she only hit the air.</p>
<p>"Looking for this Chlo?" I asked as I tapped the tire playfully. Kate's eyes bugged out, as did Victoria and Chloe's.</p>
<p>"Y-You...H-How..." Chloe stammered out.</p>
<p>"You're like a time-traveling Nightcrawler!" Kate shouted, which honestly surprised me. She knew who Nightcrawler was?</p>
<p>"I can't make that cool "BAMF" sound but I'll take the compliment," I said with a small grin on my face. "So...What else should I test?"</p>
<p>The three went quiet for a moment in thought before Kate said "We know you can transport yourself and things in the past, no matter the size...And can also jump back to where you were first if you moved before reversing...But I wonder if you can do that with a living being."</p>
<p>Chloe's eyes widened in surprise but then she began to nod in agreement and said "This would be the ultimate test of her abilities...I say why not try it."</p>
<p>"But there has to be some risk," Victoria said. "I mean, think about it. Maybe she can transport non-living things because they are just that. What if some fucked effect happens when she tries?"</p>
<p>"Like what? They fuse into one being like Dragonball Z's fusion?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"More like they become a mutant blob monster like in Spongebob," Victoria replied with a frown. "I say let's not go through it."</p>
<p>"You watch Spongebob?" Chloe asked with an amused smirk but Victoria, realizing her mistake, blinked and flushed slightly.</p>
<p>"Back to the topic at hand," Victoria said, shaking off her flustered expression to settle into a serious one as she looked back to Kate. "It is too big of a risk. I say we don't do it."</p>
<p>"But what if something happens one day?" Kate responded with a frown. "What if we're all stuck in a place, getting ready to die and the only option was for Max to rewind us somewhere safe? I say it's worth the risk. Worst case, it fails and we know only she can push herself through time."</p>
<p>Victoria was silent for a moment before she let out a sigh and said "We've been discussing this without getting the main person's input." She then turned to me and asked "What do you think Timecrawler? Think we should test it out?"</p>
<p>Timecrawler huh?</p>
<p>That is a badass title...But too badass for someone like me to have.</p>
<p>But I digress. Honestly, I could see both sides in this discussion. It was certainly a big risk but it was worth trying.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I am willing to try," I said in the end. "There are tons of risks but I'd rather get a good grasp on my powers before anything else happens, right?"</p>
<p>Kate beamed at my response. As did Chloe because she took a step forward and said "Damn right. So with that said, I am willing to-"</p>
<p>"I volunteer as tribute," Kate interrupted boldly, which shocked all three of us.</p>
<p>"Go...?" Chloe trailed off before she gave a blink and said to Kate "Um, Cinnamon Bun, are you sure you want to do this? I'm perfectly willing to do it."</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Kate said with a smile. "The things I've seen so far are amazing but I...I guess I need definitive proof of this godly gift she holds."</p>
<p>Victoria and I shared a look of concern but she then sighed and said "It can't be helped, Caufield...She wants to do it."</p>
<p>I looked to Kate and saw the determination in her eyes and I couldn't help but sigh as well and hold out my left hand. "Alright then. Let's do it."</p>
<p>Kate beamed at me and placed her hand into mine as I said "Hold on tight. I'm not sure how this will go so I'm a little nervous..."</p>
<p>"Don't be. I trust you, Max," Kate replied with a serene smile on her face. Kate always had a way of making a simple phrase feel like "I trust you" feel like so much more.</p>
<p>"I won't let you down then," I told her with determination and was rewarded with another beaming smile from her.</p>
<p>"You never have before," she said gently.</p>
<p>Damn it, Kate...You can't say shit like that and not expect me to blush at it.</p>
<p>"A-Alright..." I stuttered, trying to take control of my rapidly beating heart, looking away from her hopeful and encouraging eyes. "Take a deep breath. The first time is pretty surreal and can knock the breath out of you," I told her softly, trying to quell the shake in my voice.</p>
<p>It was then she placed both hands on mine.</p>
<p>They were...really soft.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath before I raised my right hand and the familiar rushing wind sound was heard around me as Chloe and Victoria's movements began to rewind but at first, their movements were jitter.</p>
<p>It reminded me of when you start up the car but it doesn't start right away.</p>
<p>It was a lot harder than it was before. Maybe it was due to their being an extra passenger on this flight through time but that didn't matter.</p>
<p>I needed to see myself if I can do this.</p>
<p>I need to know the limits of this power of mine.</p>
<p>I took another deep breath and began to focus all of my energy to pull us back through time and after several seconds and a lot of straining, time began to flow backward more smoothly.</p>
<p>"W-Wow..." I heard Kate whisper beside me as she gripped both of my hands. "We're actually doing it...We're going back in time."</p>
<p>I gave her a strained grin and said "I told you wouldn't let you down."</p>
<p>Just as I said this, a flash of red appeared from the corner of my eye and then I felt a painful stab within my head, which caused me to gasp out in pain but it didn't stop.</p>
<p>It kept going as the red flashes began to appear in front of me. At first, they were small like little bees but then they began to expand until I could see something within the red flashes.</p>
<p>In the red flash, there were two people with their backs turned to me. One of them was kneeling on the ground, cradling something in his arms and crying while the other was digging a hole and swearing at the person kneeling.</p>
<p>The image began to clearer until I could see exactly what blob was what and that was when I realized who I was looking at. It was Nathan Prescott...And Mark Jefferson...but there was something else.</p>
<p>There was a girl in Nathan's arms.</p>
<p>But I could not make out any details.</p>
<p>I turned to Kate and was going to ask if she saw what I was seeing but I noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut before I looked back at the scene but the red flashes began to waver and then the pain increased to a new threshold, erasing the image with a haze.</p>
<p>I was starting to become lightheaded and soon, which caused my vision to waver briefly and it was then I lost my focus and I lowered my right hand, causing time to stop rewinding.</p>
<p>I could barely make out Victoria's voice as she said "You're right...Considering that was supposed to be the first time you saw my phone So it looks like technology is unable to retain any information you put in it before you rewind."</p>
<p>I tried to respond to her but my vision began to darken until everything went black.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>[POV: Kate Marsh]</strong>
</p>
<p>Zounds...I...</p>
<p>I went back in time...</p>
<p>I looked at my hands in shock as I stood beside Max.</p>
<p>I went back in time...</p>
<p>I heard Victoria talk about the cell phone not retaining the information from Max's first rewind but before I could turn to Max and tell her it worked, she began to fall forward into Victoria. "Max!" I yelled as her body fell onto Victoria's, knocking them both onto the ground.</p>
<p>Chloe was by my side in an instant as the two of us lifted Max off of her but when we did, Victoria's face was hot red.</p>
<p>I wonder why she was blushing like this?</p>
<p>"Are you ok?" I asked her as I helped her to her feet.</p>
<p>Victoria nodded but she looked away from me, her face still red. "I'll be fine. I-I'm just not used to my personal space being violated like t-that," she stammered as she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"My question is what happened? Why did she suddenly collapse like that?" Chloe asked as she held Max in with her right arm, Max's arm slung around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Well...We went through a few tests, testing out her time travel abilities and I know it's going to sound strange but she took me back in time," I explained.</p>
<p>Chloe and Victoria were stunned.</p>
<p>"Whoa...She took you back in time?" Chloe asked, amazement in her voice.</p>
<p>I nodded and replied "Yeah. She was able to take me back but...Maybe the strain was too much for her...Which is why she collapsed..."</p>
<p>Oh god...Had I known she was going to collapse, I would have never asked her to take me back or even think of the stupid test in the first place.</p>
<p>Oh lord, I'm so sorry Max...</p>
<p>Chloe looked at me for a moment before she said "Hey Victoria, do you mind getting Max to the truck for me? I have to talk to my Cinnamon bun really quick."</p>
<p>I blushed faintly from the nickname while Victoria looked at me and then Chloe before she said "Sure. My space has already been violated enough. Might as well let it ride." Victoria walked over and placed Max's arm left arm around her shoulder and placed her own arm on the other side of Max's body and carried her to the truck.</p>
<p>Once Victoria was out of sight, I looked to Chloe and asked "So what did you wish to speak to me ab-"</p>
<p>"H-How was it?" Chloe interrupted quickly before she looked down to the ground, her cheeks reddening.</p>
<p>This was the first time I've ever really seen Chloe so bashful before...It gave my heart a little skip at how cute it looked on her.</p>
<p>Now now, no more thinking of that. This is serious. "It was..." I started before stopping. Honestly, it was hard to describe. I closed my eyes near the end when I noticed those red flashes. I thought we were going to hell due to how hellfire-ish it looked but before, it was beautiful.</p>
<p>"There was this...Ethereal blue hazy energy with what looked like little shards of rainbow glass around us and while it sounded like a tornado in my ears, the diamonds were slowly rising from the ground. I felt warm...At peace. It's truly hard to describe..." I finished.</p>
<p>"It sounds wonderful. I wonder if I will get to experience it," Chloe murmured before she shut her eyes and chuckled to herself. "I'm sure I will," she repeated confidently.</p>
<p>"Oh, Chloe...As beautiful as it was, I don't think you will like it if it hurts Max this much to pull that off..." I said softly as I looked down at the ground with a frown.</p>
<p>I must have had a look on my face because Chloe placed her hand on top of my head, which made me look at her. "Hey..." She said softly. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. It's not your fault Kate."</p>
<p>"I pushed for her to do the test," I said softly. "She strained herself because of me."</p>
<p>"We were testing her," Chloe retorted. "If it wasn't that, it would have been something else. Besides, did you have her under duress?"</p>
<p>"N-No..." I stuttered.</p>
<p>"Did she also agree to it?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>Chloe then gave me a large smile, which looked pretty on her, and said "Then don't worry about it my Cinnamon Bun. She is a grown dork who can make her own choices. Besides, we came out here to test her time powers. It would be a shame for us to find out her limits during something serious so it's a good thing we found out now."</p>
<p>"I'm still unsure..." I said after a pause but I smiled up at Chloe and continued with "But you're right. It is better we found out now while training her Timecrawler powers than later."</p>
<p>"That's my girl," Chloe said with a grin.</p>
<p>Chloe...She is so weird to me. From how she looks and the many tattoos, she's everything that my parents would forbid me to even look at but since I've met her, she's been kind and uplifting to me.</p>
<p>It's like her sole mission, other than Max and now Victoria, is to make me feel happy. And apparently, make me blush due to her nickname for me and the fact she keeps saying I'm hers. I don't know how to feel about that but it hasn't failed to make my stomach feel strange.</p>
<p>"Also, Timecrawler? That's badass," Chloe said with a wide smile. I was confused for a moment until I realized that Max took us back far enough where Victoria had not coined that name yet. "Now come on. Let get our asses back to my Max. Can't let Honey Bee carry Max on her own for too long."</p>
<p>I nodded and together the two of us walked back to her truck, where Victoria had just placed Max inside. "Aww man, she actually managed to do it," Chloe said. "Nice job McMuscles."</p>
<p>Victoria turned around to face us and said "Thanks. I'm not just a pretty face after all,"</p>
<p>But that does make her a lot better.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's a bonus," Chloe said with a wink and a smirk, which made Victoria's eyes widen slightly before she turned away.</p>
<p>"I think she's blushing," I giggled and I was proven right when Victoria looked at me, her cheeks slightly red.</p>
<p>"Shut it you," she said to me, which prompted me to stick out my tongue. She shot me a tiny but genuine smile, which made my heart skip before she rolled her eyes and said "She's in but I would feel comfortable in getting her on a bed and not having a fucked up neck by being cramped in the back seat."</p>
<p>"Awww, look at you, being all caring about your rival," Chloe said teasingly.</p>
<p>Victoria blushed and said, "I-I just want her to be comfortable, idiot."</p>
<p>Chloe gave her a toothy grin and drawled out "Right..." before she placed her hands behind her head and said "My place is close by. Let's get here over there so she can rest on a bed. Step-tator isn't there so we'll be in the clear."</p>
<p>"That's not a bad idea actually," Victoria said with a brief nod. "Alright. Take us over."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Location: Chloe's Truck<br/>
POV: Victoria Chase]</strong>
</p>
<p>If anyone would have told me that I would be sitting in a rundown, rust bucket of a truck with the shy Christian girl, the Blueberry Punk, and my photography Rival, with the latter's head resting on my shoulder, I would have called them a liar.</p>
<p>I am the nobleman of a new age. The Queen of Blackwell. The leader of the Vortex club. I am Victoria Chase and the last thing I would be caught dead doing would be hanging out with a bunch of scrubs and yet, here I am.</p>
<p>And what is worse is that despite the godly power that brought us together, I feel…Happy that I am in this truck. That I can talk with Kate and with Chloe and have Max feel comfortable sleeping around me.</p>
<p>But why?</p>
<p>I have everything that I ever wanted at Blackwell Academy…I have everything that she had.</p>
<p>Power.</p>
<p>money.</p>
<p>prestige.</p>
<p>popularity.</p>
<p>But I have never been as happy and content as I was now.</p>
<p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Kate's voice said from the front seat but I shook my head and looked out of the window, but I could still feel her concerned gaze.</p>
<p>Don't stare at me with those caring eyes Kate…Don't make me spill my worries to you. I need to be able to think about all of this on my own.</p>
<p>But has that ever worked out for you? Doing and Keeping everything to yourself?</p>
<p>"Yo Victoria!" Chloe's voice rang out, which prompted me to glance at her eyes in the rear-view mirror. "It's pretty quiet in here. You got any music for us to listen to?"</p>
<p>I pulled out my phone and turned to my music app before handing it to her. Chloe took the phone and plugged her aux cord into it and immediately, a song I did not want anyone to hear began to play.</p>
<p>Oh no, I forgot I was listening to <em>"Smile Bomb"</em> while I was waiting for them!</p>
<p>And to my horror, Chloe instantly recognized it. "Yoooo! This is my jam!" Chloe said with an excited smile on her face, which I happened to see out of the mirror.</p>
<p>My eyes widened in horror as I said "Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off." I didn't want to them to know I watched that show. Hell, I didn't want them to know I watched anime stuff in general!</p>
<p>"Uh? How come?" Chloe asked curiously. "This song is great. I'll let you know that I sing this bad boy anytime the show comes on!" Chloe then decided that this was the perfect chance to start singing along with it.</p>
<p><em>"Running in a crowd, in a faceless town. I need to feel the touch of a friend,"</em> Chloe began while tapping the steering wheel. <em>"In the countryside. I wander far and wide. The isolation gets me again. I don't know where to go! When I feel like crying. Oh my!"</em> Chloe belted out.</p>
<p>I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I replied "No one is supposed to know I like this so-" I was quickly interrupted when I heard Kate's voice coming from the front seat.</p>
<p><em>"It's time to open myself, do something new. I want to stop, and grow up a bit,"</em> Kate sang happily.</p>
<p>Oh no…</p>
<p>She knows about it too?!</p>
<p><em>"Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up. Magically erupt! And it's all because of the kindness that I feel from people I don't even kn-o-o-ow,"</em> Kate continued, her voice matching up to the singer in the background.</p>
<p>Then Chloe began to sing as well. <em>"Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow. And then I know… that most of all I sense compassion's real thanks to strangers where ever I go-o-o! Thank you for waking me up!"</em></p>
<p><em>"Until now, how many times I've tried to tell you "please take care of yourself","</em> Kate sang softly.</p>
<p><em>"Then with tear-stained eyes, I sadly said "Good-bye" as I waved and wished you "Farewell","</em> Chloe followed softly, she seemed lightly melancholy as she sang this line.<em> "Then I think of how…how much longer I must wait. I look inside myself and feel something new. I want to stop and grow up a bit.</em>"</p>
<p><em>"It's all because, I'm feeling sad and then I cry, I don't know why. The courage that I need, the power to succeed, gives me the strength to fly,"</em> Kate sang with a hopeful smile to Chloe, who smiled back at her. <em>"It's all because of when I see my friends, all the time. They're always behind me pushing me on, lighting the fire in me!"</em></p>
<p><em>"Fire in me!"</em> Chloe sang in the background.</p>
<p><em>"Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up, magically erupt. And it's all because of the kindness that I feel from people I don't even know!"</em> Kate continued before she glanced at me with a smile.</p>
<p>That stupid…cute…smile.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but sing <em>"I won't forget, the times we shared on those pleasant days…Always. And I'll never lose the strength to succeed or the courage to do what I must."</em></p>
<p><em>"Your smile makes my heart explode!"</em> The three of us sang out before Chloe ended it with "Bang!"</p>
<p>"I can't believe you watch that show," Kate chirped sweetly. "I used to watch it every day before my parents found out and banned it because of the demons."</p>
<p>"Same here. Kuwabara has been Best Boi forever and a half for me," Chloe added with a grin.</p>
<p>"Really? Kuwabara of all people?" I said with a sneer. "I would have pegged you for a Hiei or even a Kurama fan but Kuwabara?"</p>
<p>"Kuwabara is a soldier for love," Chloe responded with a grin. "The way he fought off the Toguro brothers for Yukina will always inspire me to fight for a love that way. Plus, he is the only damn human in the group. Very underrated. What about you? Who do you prefer?"</p>
<p>"Hiei, naturally," I answered.</p>
<p>"It figures really," Chloe said. "Hiei and Kuwabara have a rivalry. As does Hiei and Yusuke. Hell, the only one he genuinely likes is Kurama but deep inside, he views them all as friends. Kind of fits you really."</p>
<p>I paused before I looked to the sleeping Max.</p>
<p>So, if Chloe is Kuwabara…Then you must be my Yusuke…</p>
<p>I cannot believe I'm actually referencing this in place of my relationship with Max.</p>
<p>She was always better than me. A better person, a better photographer. It drove me mad at how great her pictures are with that old thing she uses while mine can barely compete. And I have the highest-end model of camera.</p>
<p>It is something about her pictures that seem…I do not know…Real.</p>
<p>Bah, what the hell am I doing? She is my rival! I should not be complimenting her style!</p>
<p>"So, if you're like Hiei, Price, and I am like Kuwabara, then My little Katie Kat, you are kind of like Kurama. Smart, kind, really adorable, and the only one Hiei can tolerate," Chloe said with a laugh.</p>
<p>I could see Kate flush as she replied, "I doubt I am as pretty as him."</p>
<p>"Nonsense," both Chloe and I respond in near unison before I added, "Jinx, owe me a coke."</p>
<p>"Damn it," Chloe swore.</p>
<p>"I mean it, Kate, you're prettier than Kurama. His eyes don't make me want to spill my soul out as yours do," I said before I blinked in horror.</p>
<p>I was not trying to say that.</p>
<p>That just slipped out.</p>
<p>Kate's blush deepened until her entire face was cherry red. She looked at Chloe and asked, "Do my eyes really do that?"</p>
<p>In a surprising twist, Chloe's face also heated up.</p>
<p>Interesting…</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah…They do," Chloe stammered out. "I thought I was the only one that noticed."</p>
<p>Max mumbled and suddenly nestled her head against my neck, which made a blush creep upon my face. "N-Nope. I noticed as well," I stuttered out.</p>
<p>Damn you, Caufield!</p>
<p>My neck is my weak spot.</p>
<p>Stop nuzzling it!</p>
<p>I could feel her breath hitting my neck, causing these stupid goosebumps to form on my skin. She then decided to lick her lips, which made her tongue touch my neck, which cause me to let out a rather loud moan, which made Chloe look back at me curiously.</p>
<p>Kate, on the other hand, looked back at me in concern and asked "Are you ok?"</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine Kate," I said, trying to offer her a smile but my body was trembling. I must look like a wreck back here to her. I cleared my throat and said "I'll be fine. No worries."</p>
<p>"You look awfully flustered back there Victoria," Chloe noted with a teasing smile on her face. "You sure you aren't doing something you aren't supposed to be doing?"</p>
<p>That stupid…</p>
<p>"You shut up you…you…Blueberry!" I exclaimed, which instantly made Chloe laugh out loud but to my surprise, I wasn't frowning at her.</p>
<p>I was smiling.</p>
<p>I was smiling at this…I should not be. My tone should have been biting and harsh but no…I was happy. I mean, I was not happy with Caufield licking my neck, then again, I wasn't exactly mad but talking with Kate and Chloe, singing "Smile Bomb" and just hanging about is nice.</p>
<p>I only ever felt this way with Taylor and even then, I had to guard things like this from her.</p>
<p>Is this what it was like being myself?</p>
<p>"Hey guys, I don't want to panic you, but I think we're being followed," Kate said, snapping me from my thoughts.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry what?" Chloe and I said in unison.</p>
<p>"That black car has been following us for some time now. I noticed it after Chloe made the right turn," Kate explained.</p>
<p>"Chloe, take a left here," I said as I peered through the back window of the truck. I felt the truck lurch as Chloe took the left turn, trying to spot the car and that is when I saw it. It was a black charger, and I could see a female in the driver's seat, wearing dark glasses.</p>
<p>I saw her head rise and it felt like she was staring me right in the eyes. She then reached into her suit jacket and pulled out a gun and held it up and pointed it in my direction.</p>
<p>"Holy shit she has a gun!" I shouted.</p>
<p>"A gun?!" both Chloe and Kate chorused.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we need to get out of here!" I shouted.</p>
<p>"Alright then ladies, buckle up. Victoria, I need you to wake up Max!" Chloe shouted. "Because if shit hits the fan, we're going to need her to bail us out!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Car Chases, A Hideout and Heart to Heart talks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Location: Chloe's Truck<br/>
POV: Chloe Price]</p><p>"Alright then ladies, buckle up. Victoria, I need you to wake up Max!" I shouted as I eyed Victoria through the rear-view mirror. "Because if shit hits the fan, we're going to need her to bail us out!"</p><p>I could see Victoria nod and begin to shake Max awake as I slammed my foot on the gas, causing my truck to shoot off as fast as it could.</p><p>"She's gaining," Kate told me, fear heavy in her voice as she looked back at the car behind us.</p><p>I glanced at my rear-view mirror for a moment to see the woman pointing the gun at us. "Duck!" I shouted before we all ducked down. Seconds later, bullets whizzed past my head and smashed against my windshield.</p><p>Holy shizz!</p><p>She is really trying to kill us.</p><p>"Everyone okay?!" I yelled.</p><p>"I-I'm ok," Kate said.</p><p>"Keep driving up there!" Victoria shouted from behind my seat. I nodded and took a sharp left turn, the end of her truck barely avoiding being smashed by a light pole.</p><p>"Fuck…there goes that wish," I hissed out as I turned the wheel to the right sharply, which caused my baby to screech around the right corner before driving forward.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes when I noticed that the woman easily made that turn.</p><p>"Victoria, call the police and let them know what's going on! Meanwhile, I am going to try and shake her as best as I can with this baby," I told my honey blonde passenger.</p><p>"Already dialing the numbers!" Victoria replied.</p><p>For the next several minutes, I went through various alleyways, made crazy-ass turns, and even tried to lose this woman underneath the massive underground parking lot in the Arcadia Bay mall.</p><p>But nothing worked! Nothing fucking worked.</p><p>It did not help that the police thought they were being pranked called and hung up twice before Victoria managed to get through their thick skulls that shit was real!</p><p>It was time I make things a little bit harder.</p><p>I took a breath and asked my cute cinnamon bun "Kate, can you reach into my glove department for me?"</p><p>Kate looked confused for a moment, but she nodded and opened it and from the gasp, she let out, I knew she would be disappointed in me. "You have a gun?!" Kate exclaimed in surprise.</p><p>"I-I bought it in case more of these crazy psychos that shot Maximillion Pegasus appeared again," I replied with a sheepish tone in my voice.</p><p>"I understand. Do you wish for me to take over driving while you shoot then?" Kate asked me.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>I was expecting her to be more against this plan.</p><p>Looks like my cinnamon bun is more ride or die than I thought.</p><p>But just as I opened my mouth to answer her, I took stock of her. She looked so small and scared and with that gun in her hands, it looked as if she was carrying the weight of every sin in the book.</p><p>This was wrong.</p><p>Her holding that gun was wrong.</p><p>It felt so much heavier now than It did when I took it from the Dick-tator. "Better leave that sort of thing to someone who does not care about their future," I told her as I gingerly took the gun from her small hands.</p><p>"Chloe…." Kate murmured.</p><p>I could hear the annoyance and worry in her voice, but I quickly cut her off and said, "Judging from the cross on your neck, I don't think your God will look too kindly on you breaking a serious rule like hurting or killing someone…Allow someone who is already going to hell to take that hit…"</p><p>I then smiled and said, "Besides, those hands aren't meant for violence…"</p><p>"And you think your hands are?!" Kate asked with anger in her voice.</p><p>"Uh ladies, in case you two forgot, we are in the middle of a god damn car chase!" Victoria exclaimed and not even a second later, another bullet whizzed by my head.</p><p>"Ok, fuck this. My truck may be shitty, but it is stronger than that bullshit car she is in," I muttered angrily before I asked Victoria "Hey honey, any luck in waking her up yet?!"</p><p>"Nothing yet. It's like she's in a coma again!" Victoria replied.</p><p>SHIT!</p><p>FUCK!</p><p>COCK!</p><p>DAMN IT!</p><p>Looks like time powers will not bail us out this time.</p><p>No matter.</p><p>I went through life without Max and her time powers, I can get through this without her too. "Guys, I'm about to do something stupid. Just sit tight and whatever you do, keep your fucking heads down!" I commanded.</p><p>"Don't have to tell me twice," Victoria said.</p><p>Kate whimpered in reply.</p><p>I watched as Victoria placed her body on top of Max's and Kate's as I let out a growl before I swerved the car to the right and pressed the brake to slow myself down until the black charger was to my left. I pulled out the gun and tried to aim it carefully while keeping my eyes on the road.</p><p>In the car, I could see the woman holding the gun up through the passenger side window, and with a pull of the trigger, we both began to fire at one another.</p><p>I could not help but wince when I heard the metal slugs ricocheting off both cars as well as slam into my rust bucket as we traded bullets.</p><p>Despite it seeming like an eternity, it was only a few seconds, and neither we nor she had suffered any damage to our person.</p><p>She seemed to realize this as well because she tossed her gun aside then swerved her car to the right and slammed into my truck hard; causing me to swerve wildly, nearly hitting several cement pillars before I managed to get control again.</p><p>"Shit…" I growled as I swerved my car to the right as hard as possible, slamming into hers, which went across the border and into the opposite lane but to my horror, the front of her car slammed against a cement pillar headfirst.</p><p>I lost control of my truck and spiraled briefly before skidding to a stop in front of the front doors of the mall and panted heavily; trying to keep my voice steady as fear of killing someone rocked my soul.</p><p>"You guys ok?" I asked.</p><p>"I feel sick," both Victoria and Kate said in unison.</p><p>"Max alive back there?" I questioned.</p><p>"Uninjured and breathing," Victoria replied.</p><p>I sighed in relief and put the truck into drive.</p><p>"At least she won't be bothering us anymore," I sighed out as I reversed and drove out from the underground parking lot and back onto the main street. "It's not safe in Arcadia Bay right now. We need to go off the grid for a night…"</p><p>"I know a place…" Victoria said. "It's about thirty-five to forty minutes outside of Arcadia bay towards Seattle…"</p><p>"Give me those directions," I said with a grin.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Location: Mansion<br/>
POV: Kate Marsh]</p><p>It was a silent drive to this location.</p><p>Max was still unconscious, sandwiched between Victoria and I as Chloe continued to drive. My body had finally calmed down after the absolute chaos we had gone through.</p><p>Chloe…</p><p>My hands clenched as her words echoed in my mind.</p><p>
  <em>"Better leave that sort of thing to someone who does not care about their future."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Allow someone who is already going to hell to take that hit…"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Those hands aren't meant for violence…"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>I looked back at Chloe and saw that she was looking at the window.</p><p>There was this anger in my chest as I stared at her. Her words…They were just echoing in my head but despite this pent-up anger, I felt sadness as well.</p><p>She thought so little about herself…</p><p>Between her self-loathing comments and Victoria's overall guilt, Max and I have a lot of work to do to build them up.</p><p>After a few minutes, Victoria said "Take a right here Kari."</p><p>Chloe nodded and took a right at a dirt trail that went through a large forest. She drove down this trail for a few minutes before a rather beautiful French chateau-inspired, mansion began to come into view.</p><p>"Welcome to my home away from home," Victoria announced. "The Chase Manor. It was modeled after the Creekside M Mansion down in Dallas. My parents tried to buy it last year but someone beat them to it, so they decided to recreate it from the ground up…All 15,000-square-foot of it…" Victoria explained as Chloe stopped the car in front of the large staircase where a pair of stone lion statues sat on a pillar, each one on the side of the stairs.</p><p>The three of us got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the mansion doors and when she unlocked the door and pushed it open, I let out a gasp. The inside was beautiful. The walls were painted in a cream color.</p><p>To the right of us, there was a spiral staircase that led upstairs and in the room to the right of the staircase was the dining room. To the left, sat a two-story library, filled with dozens and dozens of books.</p><p>And from where I could see, on the second floor of the library were three cathedral glass-stained windows with what looked to a painting of Victoria on it, each one depicting a different age.</p><p>"The place has four floors with an elevator, nine bedrooms with 12 full bathrooms, with two of the master bedrooms having a private entrance that attach to their private balcony, a full basement that has a theater along with a sauna, huge wine cellar, safe room, a gym area, a soccer field, several beautiful gardens, and a swimming pool," Victoria told them.</p><p>"Whoa…This place is the definition of fucking class…" Chloe breathed out as she held Max in her arms in a bridal style.</p><p>"Wow…The thirty-five-minute drive was worth it to see this place. And I doubt I have seen the most impressive parts of it," I said.</p><p>"Ironically enough, this isn't even our main home. This is one of their vacation homes…" Victoria told us. "They keep everything well stocked so the five kitchens, two in the guest rooms, one down on the main floor, one downstairs and the one outside, are stocked with fresh food for us to eat if we get hungry…"</p><p>"Awesome…Now can I place Max somewhere? She's not heavy or anything but I do want to sit her down so she can rest easier," Chloe asked.</p><p>Victoria nodded and walked us over to the elevator, which was placed right across from the spiral staircase and we all piled into it. She pressed the second-floor button and once the door was closed, we rode up to the second floor and was treated to a large bedroom with several closet doors, a huge bathroom with a fireplace.</p><p>"This is my room of the mansion," Victoria said as she led us out of the elevator and deeper into the room. We walked past the large glass table with four chairs around it and the fireplace and turned to the left to see a large Alaskan king-sized bed.</p><p>"This is obscenely big," Chloe said before she turned to Victoria and asked, "You have orgies in that bed or something?"</p><p>Victoria snorted and said, "No way. You think I'll let anyone I don't find worthy touch this body?"</p><p>"Oh, so that means you find Kate, Maxi-Pad, and me worthy then?" Chloe teased.</p><p>Both Victoria and I blushed at her words.</p><p>With a smug smile, Chloe walked to the overly sized bed and laid Max on it, who grumbled sleepily and immediately turned away. "It's sickening how deep she sleeps sometimes," Chloe said.</p><p>"She always slept that deep?" I questioned.</p><p>Chloe nodded. "I used to tease her a lot about it," Chloe said before she let out a loud yawn. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat…"</p><p>"Same," I yawned out.</p><p>"Stop yawning," Victoria complained as she yawned, which caused Chloe and I to yawn at the same time. "Okay. Okay…Maybe I do need some sleep. Today was exhausting…"</p><p>Chloe moved Max to the middle of the bed said, "Well ladies, hop on."</p><p>I nodded and crawled on the bed (Which felt like crawling on a dream with how soft it was) and laid beside Max. Chloe laid to Max's left while Victoria laid right behind me. The mattress was so huge that despite us being on one bed, each space felt we all had our own full-sized bed.</p><p>"Let's take a nap and…When we wake up, let's talk about food," Chloe yawned out again as she closed her eyes. Victoria hummed as I slowly drifted off to sleep.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[POV: Max Caulfield]</p><p>"My aching everything," I groaned out weakly as I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a roof unfamiliar to my own.</p><p>I could hear breathing coming from both my left and right sides and when I turned to my right, Kate was curled up with one arm around me and to my left, Chloe was sleeping, with her arm around me as well.</p><p>They both had me in a protective embrace…</p><p>I blushed deeply at this and carefully peeled myself from their grasp and leaned up from the rather comfy bed I was in and glanced around me.</p><p>The room itself was beautiful and the bed I was on was gigantic. Where the hell was I?</p><p>I then saw two patio doors open a few feet from the end of the bed and Victoria walked through and spotted me. She raised her right hand, which held a cigarette. "About time you woke up Caulfield," She said as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Have a good nap?"</p><p>"I wasn't trying to sleep," I responded tiredly before I asked, "How long have we been here?"</p><p>"One hour," Victoria replied. "It's about…" She looked at her watch. "2:57 P.M."</p><p>"Seems so much longer than that," I replied softly.</p><p>"It was. We went through a lot today," Victoria said before she shut her eyes and chuckled and motioned to Kate and Chloe and added, "I can't believe they can sleep so deeply after what we went through today."</p><p>"What, the time thing?" I asked.</p><p>"No, the shootout/car chase," Victoria replied.</p><p>I gaped at her.</p><p>"Ok, back that up like a dump truck, please. A shootout and a car chase?" I asked.</p><p>"Damn right. It was chaotic, we had to dodge bullets and everything," Victoria replied with a small grin. "But I made sure to keep your ass safe during it. After that chaos, we made it here. This is my parent's mansion by the way. No one really knows about it so we're safe here. You're currently in my room."</p><p>"Y-Your room? T-Then that means…" I blushed heavily as I stared down at the soft mattress beneath me.</p><p>I was in her bed…</p><p>Victoria then gave me a rather smug smirk. "You know Caulfield, I always knew you'd find your way on my bed eventually. I just didn't think it would happen before I asked you out."</p><p>My blush deepened. Would it be weird to admit that I always found that smirk of hers attractive? It looked so natural on her face.</p><p>It was like Chloe's lazy/mischievous smile and Kate's warming smile.</p><p>It just fit her.</p><p>"If you two are going to flirt, please do it outside," Chloe whined sleepily but with a drowsy smile on her face.</p><p>So cute…</p><p>"Sorry Kari," Victoria said with a grin as she motioned for me to follow her.</p><p>I nodded and carefully moved away from the sleeping pair and together, Victoria and I walked down the large room.</p><p>"I'm surprised you aren't sleeping," I told her as we walked down her rather large room.</p><p>"I tried but I couldn't sleep after the intensity of today. I know I'll drop later tonight but for now, I just needed to decompress." Victoria paused to take another drag before she looked at me and cracked a small smile and said "Glad to see you're awake though Caulfield. I was worried."</p><p>"You were?" I blurted out, unable to stop it from coming out of my mouth.</p><p>"Well, because you marked my neck with your tongue earlier while I was trying to protect you, yes," Victoria said with a teasing smirk on her face while my own face heated up.</p><p>"N-No way did I lick your neck," I stammered out but the grin on Victoria's face told me otherwise but surprisingly, she did not continue with teasing me.</p><p>Instead, she said, "We're heading downstairs to cook something for lunch."</p><p>"You know how to cook?" I asked with surprise.</p><p>"Before photography became my passion, I actually was going for being a chef," Victoria explained as we stepped on the elevator and made our way down. "My parents paid a pretty penny to have Gordon Ramsey teach me how to cook. And even though cooking is no longer my life, I still know how to cook pretty fucking well."</p><p>"Whoa…" I breathed out. "I did not know that about you."</p><p>She gave a bitter smile and said, "I never gave you a chance to."</p><p>I could hear the self-loathing in her voice, and it made me frown. The elevator doors opened and made our way into the kitchen, which was beautiful.</p><p>The entire room was painted in a bright white with marble counters and an island counter in the middle of the room, two chrome refrigerators that sat side to side, several pantries for various things, an unused chrome stove and dishwasher, and a crystal chandelier that hung on the ceiling.</p><p>"How long have you guys had this place?" I questioned.</p><p>"Two years now but I'm the only one that comes here fairly often. It's my home away from home," Victoria said as she walked to the kitchen closet and pulled out an Inuyasha-inspired cooking apron.</p><p>She rolled up the sleeves on her sweater and motioned for me to sit on the many stools that surrounded the square island counter in the middle of the room. I sat down as Victoria strolled to the left refrigerator and pulled out several items.</p><p>"So, Chef Chase, what are you cooking today?" I asked playfully.</p><p>"A Risotto with braised chestnuts and Piave Vecchio with a side of buttermilk crispy chicken breast," Victoria announced. "Originally, I was going to invite Taylor, Courtney, and Nathan over to show them the place and cook but since Taylor and Courtney will no doubt be busy and Nathan…"</p><p>Victoria paused and let out a sad sigh. "Is Nathan, I'm still going through with the meal, but I am so glad it's with you, Kate and Kari. This lunch won't make up for all that I've done but I hope it will put me in good standing."</p><p>"You already are in good standing," I told her with a confused expression on my face.</p><p>Victoria paused as she stared into the refrigerator with her back to me. "Caulfield…" Victoria began with a low voice. "I'm not stupid enough to really think that I'm in good standing with you and the others so we can cut the bullshit…The only reason I am here and doing all of this is due to Future Max telling Chloe and I what happened…If I wasn't there, I would still be a massive bitch to you and outright torturing Kate…I'm not a good person and for you and Kate and even Chloe to tell me otherwise is lying to my face…"</p><p>I stood up from the stool and started to approach her as I replied "You put yourself in danger for me. Helped me after I got shot. I heard your voice…I remember seeing both you and Chloe there for me before everything went dark. Future Max talked to both you and Chloe you both said…She did not say anything about talking to Chloe and then you. She talked to both of you. You and Chloe helped Kate from committing s-suicide…You carried me after I collapsed and protected me in that car chase…"</p><p>"Only because I was told the future…If I wasn't, then I would have…" Victoria took a deep breath. "I would still be the same…"</p><p>I stopped as I stood behind Victoria and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She stiffened before she began to tremble against me. "Do you know how I know you are a good person? Before you knew anything about my powers. You did not hesitate to get out of the car and cover my wounds when I was shot. You did that without knowing anything…And when did find out what the future held, you did not freak out, run away or continue to be a bitch to Kate and I…"</p><p>I tightened my grip around her and pressed my lips against the back of her neck in a small kiss as she began to sob.</p><p>"You made the conscious decision to right the wrongs you caused to Kate and continue to help me with all of this…You were a bitch, and I am sure outside of Chloe, Kate, and I, you still are to an extent. But to us…To me…You are a good person…"</p><p>"C-Caulfield…" Victoria whispered.</p><p>"And if I have to tell you that for every damn day for the rest of my life, I will without hesitation and I'm sure Chloe and Kate would too," I continued with a determined smile. "Besides, it's not like you to be so down on yourself…That's not Queen Bee attitude."</p><p>It was silent for a moment before the trembling and the sobbing stopped. She straightened up, which caused me to remove my arms from around her, and she turned around with a smirk but her eyes shined with gratefulness.</p><p>"You're right…It's unbecoming for a Chase to cry so much," Victoria told me before she leaned down and kissed my forehead, which caused my entire body to heat up. "Thanks for the pep-talk Caulfield…You're better than any therapist I have ever spoken to."</p><p>I nodded wordlessly but smiled, despite how flustered I was.</p><p>Wowsers…</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[POV: Kate Marsh]</p><p>The combination of the scent of food and gentle snoring stirred me awake.</p><p>The last thing I remembered was falling asleep sandwiched by Max and Victoria but now, I was pressed against someone, their arms wrapped around me protectively.</p><p>And is that cologne I smell?</p><p>I opened my eyes to see that my face was staring directly into someone's neck and judging by the long, tattooed arm around me, I quickly realized it was Chloe.</p><p>When had she gotten so close to me?</p><p>Judging from her slow, deep breathing, she was still deep asleep so was it me who moved close to her? And god, why does she feel so comfortable? I looked up to see her face and saw that it was peaceful, a vast difference from the lazy, confident grin she always had.</p><p>I do not know why but my hand gently touched her cheek.</p><p>So smooth and soft…</p><p>She groaned softly and rubbed her hand against my palm before a lazy smile formed on her lips, which made me blush.</p><p>She looked so happy sleeping like this…</p><p>I let out a tiny yawn and could not help myself and nestled closer to the blueberry haired girl and shut my eyes. Damn you for being comfortable.</p><p>"If you snuggle up to me any closer Kate, I'm going to think you're putting the moves on me," Chloe said with a drowsy chuckle, which caused me to look at her sharply.</p><p>"H-How long have you-"</p><p>"Been awake? Since you snuggled close just now," Chloe interrupted with a cheeky grin, her eyes opening to look at me.</p><p>"And you let me snuggle close even though you were awake?" I questioned curiously.</p><p>"I initiated our snuggling in the first place," Chloe admitted with a grin. "Max and Victoria woke me up but after those two left the room, you started to have a nightmare…So, I scooped up in my arms and held you until it passed and then I went back to sleep."</p><p>Oh…Chloe…</p><p>"You…You held me through a nightmare?" I asked her softly.</p><p>"Of course, I did," Chloe replied. "You are my cinnamon bun after all."</p><p>I could only stare at her.</p><p>Ever since I met Chloe, she had been overly sweet and gentle with me…It was strange, but it filled me with a warmth I never had before I spiraled down into the abyss of despair. She seemed so steadfast and honest with her words to me that I…I feel…</p><p>I shook my head before that word appeared in my head…But I have a feeling that even if it did pop up, I would not deny it as strongly as I thought I would.</p><p>"Thank you…" I whispered.</p><p>"Anytime," Chloe replied with a smile. "I'm just glad to be useful…"</p><p>I frowned at her words and said "You keep doing that…"</p><p>"Doing what?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"Putting yourself down like that," I explained softly. "You did it when we met when I asked for us to be friends. You did it several times in the van and just now…Why?"</p><p>"I was just saying what is true," Chloe told me. "Before you and Max came into my life, all I did was smoke weed and be pissed at the world. It took Max getting shot and Future Max to lay the smackdown to my reality to snap me out of it…If she had not shown up and had I met Max any other way, I doubt I would have changed. I still would have been listlessly floating through life…Or dead in a bathroom. Just the way it is…"</p><p>I leaned my body up from the bed and stared down at her angrily. "How dare you say that?" I asked.</p><p>She leaned up off the bed with an apprehensive expression. "How dare you?" I repeated.</p><p>"I was just speaking the truth," Chloe said.</p><p>"You were speaking a lie," I told her. "You want to know how I know you're lying? You and Victoria told me how Future Max and Future Chloe solved the case. You both told me that Future Chloe helped bust the case against Jefferson, solved Rachel's murder, and wound up selfless sacrificing her life for Arcadia Bay. You did that all while mourning Rachel's death…"</p><p>Chloe looked down but I placed both hands on her cheeks and raised her head. "Despite what happened after it, you sacrificed your life to save not only Max's life. But mine…And Victoria's and many others…Not only knowing you were facing down your death in that timeline, but in Future Max's timeline as well…That shows that you're wrong. You were courageous, brave, selfless…No matter how angry you were at the world…"</p><p>I wrapped my arms around Chloe and brought her into a tight hug. "I owe you my life…Not just in this timeline, but in the timeline where you willingly sent yourself to your death…You and Victoria saved me from killing myself. Brought me out of the darkness of despair. You, someone I had never met before until yesterday, has made me feel more comfort and love than even my own mother and aunt…You even were willing to bear the sins of murdering someone to protect me, Victoria and Max…You are so much more than you think you are…You are my champion, my savior…my very own superhero…"</p><p>I felt tears fall down my eyes as I held her trembling body closer to mine. I pulled her away and saw the tears fall from her eyes and gingerly wiped them away.</p><p>"You were my hero before we even met in the last timeline. You are my hero now…And I know for damn sure you will be my hero in the future so I never, want to hear you speak so lowly about yourself again in my presence or I will, I swear it, punch you until I get it through your head!" I screamed out at her.</p><p>Chloe let out a watery laugh and said "Wow…You're willing to hit me to make sure I don't speak bad about myself?"</p><p>I flushed and nodded before I looked away but her gentle hand lightly turned my head back to her, only for her lips and press against my cheek in a small peck. My eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>But before I could do anything, she pulled away and ruffled my hair. "Thank you," she said sweetly.</p><p>"A-Ah…" I replied with a stunned expression before I shut my mouth and nodded.</p><p>My body felt so hot…</p><p>"Come on, I smell food coming from downstairs," Chloe said with a wink as she rolled off the bed and walked away, wiping her eyes of her tears.</p><p>I could only watch in stunned disbelief.</p><p>Who knew her lips were so soft?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more bonding, the girls create a plan and Chloe faces off with David...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Location: The Chase Manor<br/>
POV: Max Caulfield]</p>
<p>"Holy Dog. You guys went through hell today…" I muttered softly as Kate and Chloe sat across from me, a relaxed look on both of their faces.</p>
<p>After a delicious dinner cooked by Victoria, the other girl had gone upstairs for a nap, which allowed Chloe and Kate to tell me everything that went down.</p>
<p>Including their little sing-off, which sounds adorable.</p>
<p>"It could have been worse truthfully. They were really gunning for us," Chloe said nonchalantly as she sipped on her monster energy drink.</p>
<p>Kate nodded and stood up from the table and said "Besides, it was so cool. Terrifying at the time but cool after the fact."</p>
<p>I couldn't help but smile at Kate's bubbliness, but I then felt that familiar cold feeling of guilt in my heart. They were in this situation because of me…They nearly died because of me…</p>
<p>"It's been an hour. I am going to get Victoria as promised. I'll be right back," Kate said before she walked out of the room, leaving Chloe and me alone.</p>
<p>"Oi!" Chloe suddenly shouted, catching my attention. "You better stop that!"</p>
<p>"Stop what?" I questioned.</p>
<p>"Being guilty," Chloe replied. "Future Max said for us to help you because you will need it. Hell, even if she did not, you're our friend. We'll always be there for you."</p>
<p>"But you guys nearly died today," I argued. "I wasn't even awake to reverse time. What would have happened if you guys needed me?"</p>
<p>"Simple. Shit would have been worse but hell, we made it out. Well, my truck almost did not, but we did. We just gotta get you stronger so you don't collapse on us next time," Chloe replied with a raise of her monster can.</p>
<p>I sighed.</p>
<p>I could not help but be just a little frustrated.</p>
<p>Kate, Chloe, and Victoria were my friends, and I did not want anything to happen to them.</p>
<p>"I just…" I started before shutting my mouth.</p>
<p>"I get it," Chloe said, her eyes taking a softer look. "You're still the same Max. Worrying about everyone else before yourself. I'm kinda glad/hella annoyed by this."</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm still the same," I responded with a wry grin on my face.</p>
<p>Chloe leaned forward and took my hand into hers and said "Don't be…it's okay to be scared. Hell, I may not look it cause my face is stuck on "Sexy but sarcastic" twenty-four/seven but my skinny blue-haired ass is scared too but you mean more to me than my fear…"</p>
<p>"Oh, Chloe…" I whispered, my face heating up at the genuine smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I mean it…When you came back into my life, I was alone. My dad was long dead, R-Rachel had left…Or so I thought, My step-dad is a dick and mom was always busy. Now while those three things are still true, I gained new friends in my cinnamon bun and Victoria of all people as well as my best friend back…" Chloe whispered, her voice coming out softer than I had heard it before. "If I have to put myself in danger to protect any of you. I would…Because you guys mean the world to me…"</p>
<p>Chloe then laughed a bit and her smile changed into a bitter grin. "If only Rachel hadn't have died…We're one short of a Ranger team." Despite her joke, I could see the tears building up in her eyes at the mention of Rachel.</p>
<p>Rachel…</p>
<p>Without warning, I felt something…In my head then, everything went black for a moment.</p>
<p>Then, I saw a brief flash of light and I was back at the junkyard. I could see Chloe in the distance, with…me following close behind her. I watched as the two of us began to dig at a random spot in the junkyard.</p>
<p>I walked down the path until I heard Chloe's wail of agony. <em>"Rachel!"</em> Chloe screamed as she fell onto her knees. I could see myself standing behind her with a saddened expression on my (her?) face.</p>
<p>I then saw the look of grief on Chloe's face morph into a face filled with wrath as she growled out <em>"They will pay for this….Come on Max. Let's get those dick-less scumbags!"</em></p>
<p>Then the vision faded and I was back in the kitchen with teary-eyed Chloe.</p>
<p>At first, I was confused but then I remembered the words of my future self. Her memories were filtering into my head. Chloe and I must have discovered her body in the future…Oh Chloe…She knew Rachel was dead…And all this time she…</p>
<p>I immediately moved away from my seat across from her and stood beside her. I then knelt so I was eye level with her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry Chloe…I'm so, so sorry…"</p>
<p>I could feel Chloe stiffen in my arms before she wrapped her arms around me and began to weep against my chest.</p>
<p>"Chloe…" I whispered tenderly. "You need to worry about yourself sometimes…You've been so strong with everyone else that you held your own pain deep inside…It's my turn to be strong for you…"</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[POV: Kate Marsh]</p>
<p>After taking the elevator upstairs to Victoria's room, I walked a little way until I turned the corner and smiled.</p>
<p>Victoria was curled up on her bed, her honey blonde hair falling against her face as she slept. I will not lie but I found Victoria beautiful any time of the day but as she slept, she looked…breathtaking.</p>
<p>I shook my head. Concentrate on waking Victoria up and not on how beautiful she looks.</p>
<p>I knelt on the floor beside her and for a moment and bit my lower lip as I brushed a strand of her hair from her face, barely touching her soft skin. She must use a lot of lotion to get skin as soft as this…Although I wonder, is her entire body this soft?</p>
<p>…Whoa, Kate, no more impure thoughts. I do not think I could suffer another full-body blush like I did when I woke up in my blue-haired hero's arms…But as I continued to look at her, I saw her lips turn up into a small, satisfied smile. It reminded me of a cat's grin when they got their favorite treat.</p>
<p>Oh…I did not want to wake her up now…</p>
<p>But she needed to get up so we can get started with our day. Slowly, I shook her awake with a whisper of "Victoria…Wake up…It's been an hour…"</p>
<p>Victoria squeezed her eyes and mumbled "No…I don't want to catch Bubbles…Have Goku do it…"</p>
<p>I giggled and shook her again as I said "Victoria, up and at 'em." This time, Victoria opened her eyes slowly and gave me a drowsy smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, I could get used to waking up to seeing your beautiful face," Victoria murmured sleepily, unaware that her words caused me to blush deeply.</p>
<p>This must be "Make Kate Flustered" Day today…</p>
<p>"Thanks for waking me up. I was so beat," Victoria said, her voice still a little drowsy as she yawned cutely.</p>
<p>"Anytime. You did cook for us…It was the least I could do," I said bashfully. "How did you sleep?"</p>
<p>Victoria smiled and leaned up from her spot and said, "I slept decently but I think I'll sleep harder tonight…" Victoria then smirked and added, "And hopefully, you guys will be staying over here so we can sleep together."</p>
<p>"Of course," I chirped. "I would love to sleep with you three again."</p>
<p>Gosh.</p>
<p>I did not mean to say that out loud!</p>
<p>Why do all my friends have to be attractive? This is such a blessing and a curse…</p>
<p>"Hey…Your face is getting redder…Are you ok?" Victoria asked me as she placed the back of her hand across my forehead.</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine!" I squeaked.</p>
<p>Victoria chuckled and said, "I'm sure."</p>
<p>I then stood up and helped Victoria up to her feet as I said "Max and Chloe are downstairs talking. We should join them."</p>
<p>"You're right. I mean I pretty much ate at top speed then took this nap. We do need to talk about what to do next," Victoria told me. "Also, we need to talk about school…And the walking psychopaths in it…"</p>
<p>I paled.</p>
<p>School…</p>
<p>In all the excitement, I had totally forgotten about that place. "I-I um…" I stammered out, panic rushing through me. I did not want to go back there. I would only be reminded of what Nathan and Mr. Jefferson had done to me….</p>
<p>"Kate…Kate," Victoria said in alarm as I staggered back away from her.</p>
<p>Why was I breathing so fast?</p>
<p>"I-I don't want to go back," I wheezed out through my fast breathing, tears falling from my eyes. "I don't want to go back."</p>
<p>Without warning, Victoria pulled me into a tight hug. I could not even stop myself from burying my head against her neck and crying as I returned the hug, the soothing smell of vanilla hitting my nose. "Oh, my Kate…I'm so sorry….I did this to you…" Victoria whispered as she rubbed my back.</p>
<p>"I know you don't want to go back. I was the cause of all the hell you went through but I promise on everything, I will protect you from what I've done," Victoria whispered in my ear with conviction.</p>
<p>I sniffled and squeezed her tighter and while I could not speak, I knew she was telling the truth.</p>
<p>Before I could thank her, she kissed my forehead gently and said "And you better not thank me for that either…Not for setting right what I did wrong…"</p>
<p>I flushed from the kiss and nodded.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[POV: Victoria Chase]</p>
<p>So here we sat, the four of us.</p>
<p>The TimeCrawler (Thanks to Kate coining that name), the Blueberry Punk, the Church Girl, and the Top Bitch of Blackwell.</p>
<p>Such a strange foursome we were but weirdly enough, I would not change it for anything. I looked to Chloe and Max and noticed that Chloe's eyes were red and puffy, the same as Kate's.</p>
<p>Chloe was the strength of the group, I felt. Despite her cocky, lazy attitude, she managed to be the one to open me up and most importantly, opened Kate up so to know she was crying bothered me greatly.</p>
<p>I will need to talk to her later.</p>
<p>"Alright, so with the chaos of today, I realized something. With these assholes out there, we need to be ready so I think we should train and learn some self-defense. But school is in our way and we all need to be there. Despite the heavy situation, we are all in, we must keep up our grades," I said. "Which means we'll need to go to school and get our homework…"</p>
<p>"I agree with the training part. Not so much the school part but that is just me," Chloe said with a cheeky smile before she frowned. "Not to mention, we've been so busy with Maxi-Pad's time powers that we forgot about two individuals that have caused a lot of pain to a lot of people. We need to deal with them first before we continue with these guys hunting Max."</p>
<p>"Did future Max tell you two anything else other than the storm, our deaths, and the deaths of many others?" Kate asked as she looked at Chloe and me.</p>
<p>"She mentioned something called the Dark Room but that was it," Chloe replied.</p>
<p>"The Dark Room…That fills my ass with dread," I noted with a shudder.</p>
<p>"We'll need to investigate this Dark Room but we'll need help," Max said.</p>
<p>Chloe grew silent for a moment, a look of annoyance on her face. "I think I know someone who could help us…"</p>
<p>All three of us glanced at Chloe but her frown only deepened.</p>
<p>"My Dick-tator stepdad," Chloe muttered angrily.</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you look like Edward when he first sees Hohenheim," I mentioned.</p>
<p>"You watch Full Metal Alchemist?" Chloe asked, eyes gleaming excitedly.</p>
<p>"Of course. Now that it is out in the open that I am an anime geek. How could I have not watched Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood," I replied with a haughty tone.</p>
<p>"What's Full Metal Alchemist?" Both Kate and Max asked.</p>
<p>"Okay, Tori…Original or Brotherhood?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Brotherhood, of course," I responded.</p>
<p>"Ditto," Chloe said.</p>
<p>The two of us then grinned at one another. "You know I'm going to reference the fuck outta that show now, right?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"Same here," I replied.</p>
<p>Both Max and Kate pouted at their question not being answered but that is fine. We will let them know what it was in the future.</p>
<p>But back to the topic at hand.</p>
<p>"So, you're going to speak to your step-dad about the training stuff?" I asked.</p>
<p>"And to be our inside guy. I mean, Future Max did note he helped out big time when she was in this "Dark Room", so I'll take her word for it. I think he would be a good get to our cause and while I'm not too pleased with it, we'll need all the help we can get but how much should he know?" Chloe asked.</p>
<p>"That's up to you Chloe," I replied. "I mean, he's your step-dad after all. If you feel like he is going to help, then he should know everything."</p>
<p>Chloe nodded and said "Thanks. I'll speak to him right away then."</p>
<p>I nodded and replied "Anytime. In the meantime, we all should get going to school." I pulled out my phone and said "School just ended a bit ago so we should be in the clear…"</p>
<p>"Which means David will be doing his rounds," Chloe said. "Alright, we have the rest of our day planned so let's get to work then Lieutenant."</p>
<p>I paused for a second before a large grin appeared on my face.</p>
<p>"Very well Colonel," I replied.</p>
<p>"Hey wait!" Max said, which caused us to turn to her. "We should take a picture."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," Kate breathed out. "That would be a wonderful thing to commemorate our friendship."</p>
<p>"Not to mention, Future Max said that she was able to travel through time via pictures. This is a good idea Caulfield," I said.</p>
<p>"Which is why I suggested it. To commemorate and to have a save point in case things get bad for us," Max said with a wink.</p>
<p>Smart girl.</p>
<p>"Alright gang let's group up," Kate said as she sat beside Max and wrapped her arm around her. Chloe and I squeezed together behind them and smiled as Max flipped her hipster ass camera around and took the picture.</p>
<p>"Checkpoint has been reached," Max quipped as she took a pen out and said "Day one of our adventure. In the pocket." She wrote down "Day One" on the bottom of the picture and then stored it. "Let's go!"</p>
<p>We made our way outside to Chloe's truck but when we piled into it, the truck did not start.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck…" Chloe whimpered as she tried to start it again. "Oh no, no, no, no…Not my baby…"</p>
<p>She turned to Max and said "Well, I take that back. Looks like my truck did not survive," but despite her words, she had a wry grin on her face as Max shook her head.</p>
<p>"It's okay," I said as I placed a hand on Chloe's, which made her look at me with a small grin. "I'll have Taylor pick us up…" I told her.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[Location: Blackwell Academy<br/>
POV: Chloe Price]</p>
<p>"Thanks for giving us a ride Taylor," Victoria told Taylor as we pulled up to the school.</p>
<p>"Anytime Victoria," Taylor replied. "But I have to get some info on what is going on with the four of you as payment."</p>
<p>"I know, I know," Victoria said with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and said "Well, I'm off like a prom dress to find David. You guys grab your homework and stay safe."</p>
<p>"We will!" Max and Kate chirped out happily while Victoria nodded.</p>
<p>I looked at Victoria and asked, "Make sure you protect them well while I'm not around okay? "</p>
<p>"Always," Victoria replied, which only made poor Taylor more confused. With a two-finger salute, I turned around and quickly left to find my target.</p>
<p>But after searching around this ridiculously large place for what felt like an eternity, I found nothing Y'know, when you don't need the guy, he's always there but when you actually need him-</p>
<p>"Chloe, what are you doing here?" David's voice said from behind me, which caused me to jump.</p>
<p>"God damn it, David. Can you not do that?!" I exclaimed as I held my chest. "Geez, you freaking ninja ghost!"</p>
<p>I saw David's lips twitch, which was the hint that he was trying not to laugh at my reaction.</p>
<p>At least I started this off on the right foot so now, do not fuck this up, Blues.</p>
<p>"Hey, is there anywhere we can talk alone? It's really important," I said.</p>
<p>Now he looked concerned.</p>
<p>"It must be serious. You have never come to me for important issues. Come on, follow me," David said before he walked, which made me follow him.</p>
<p>He led me behind the school to his office, which was a separate building, and held the door open for me after he unlocked it.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[POV: Max Caufield]</p>
<p>"It's so weird being back here," I noted. With everything that had happened, I totally forgot how it felt to be an ordinary student.</p>
<p>"Seriously," Victoria replied as she walked beside me with an annoyed expression on her face.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" I asked her with concern.</p>
<p>"I'm fine Elric," Victoria replied before she blinked in surprise and said "I-I mean Caufield. That's what I meant."</p>
<p>Ok, I know this is another Full Metal Alchemist reference. I gotta find out what it is!</p>
<p>"I'm just annoyed that Kate had to immediately rush off to her other classes without us. There is no telling what those bastards are putting her through…All because of me," Victoria said, a brief look of guilt appearing on her face before fading away.</p>
<p>"She will be ok. If not, we will kick the ass of anyone that hurts her," I told her with a grin.</p>
<p>Victoria laughed softly and said "Yeah, miss violence," before her eyes widened in horror. I followed her gaze and saw Mark Jefferson talking to Courtney, laughing at something she said.</p>
<p>We both ducked to the side but to my surprise, Victoria wrapped an arm around me to keep me close to her.</p>
<p>She was very warm…Like Chloe…</p>
<p>So not the time to think about this…</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Jefferson…I know we talked about him earlier but to see him is a whole different thing altogether…" Victoria whispered as she peered from the corner to see him still chatting up the student. "And it looks like he's talking to Courtney…We'll need to do something…She could be his next victim…After you and me of course."</p>
<p>"I know," I replied. "All we know about him is the "Dark Room" and nothing else…How can we bust him?"</p>
<p>"Maybe there is something in his office?" Victoria offered.</p>
<p>I shut my eyes in thought. Without warning, an image flashed a door with "Principal Wells" on it but from the darkness of the area, I deduced that it was at night.</p>
<p>"Principal Wells' office…" I said as I opened my eyes. "We can go there tonight to find something…"</p>
<p>Victoria nodded and murmured, "Should we tell Kate and Chloe?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we should…" I answered, my eyes locked on Jefferson's form.</p>
<p>We will need to stop him soon.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[POV: Chloe Price]</p>
<p>I walked inside and plopped down on the surprisingly comfortable couch that laid against the wall.</p>
<p>He then pulled up a chair and sat in it and said "Alright kiddo, talk to me."</p>
<p>"This is going to sound really crazy, but I need you to believe me…" And then I told him everything. From Max getting shot to this morning and when I was done, there was a stunned look on his face.</p>
<p>"So, with all of that said, we need your help to train us to better defend ourselves from these guys…Will you help us?" I finished.</p>
<p>David was silent for far too long and it made me frown. "You don't believe me, do you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice strong but it still sounded so weak to my ears.</p>
<p>"Admittedly, it's honestly hard to believe but looking at your face, I can see that you are very serious," David said as stood up from his chair, crossed his arms, and walked to the left to stare at the window. "I heard about Caufield getting shot but when I saw her today, she looked no worse for wear…I know she was shot due to the police coming to our school to investigate."</p>
<p>He then paused and said "Also, the things you said about Jefferson…I was investigating him for the disappearance of Rachel Amber. To think you all gathered all of the clues so effortlessly to lead to him and Prescott being guilty is quite amazing."</p>
<p>"I know. Future Max clued Victoria and me into that nice little fact…" I said with a slightly bitter edge before I added softly "She also said that when Jefferson killed me, you killed him in return…I didn't think you would ever do that for such an asshole like me…"</p>
<p>David let out a sigh before he turned to face me and said "Chloe Price, you give me a shit ton of grief and pain daily. You are as tough as some of the assholes I knew in the army. You're hardheaded, cocky as all hell and we fight every time we're in the room together and I know it's because you think I replaced your father as well as my shitty attitude sometimes…"</p>
<p>I remained silent with my head bowed.</p>
<p>But then I felt his hand against the top of my head.</p>
<p>How did he get over here so fast?!</p>
<p>"And yet, I can tell you without any hesitation that if your life is in danger, I will defend you with every breath I have, not as a soldier, but as a father, because I do care about you Chloe," David said to me gently, which made me look up at him with alarm.</p>
<p>"David…" I whispered.</p>
<p>David bent down on one knee so we were eye to eye and said "Sure, we're going to butt heads from time to time and while I know I can never replace your father, not that I want to mind you, I do however want to be the best father that I can be to you…So if that means protecting you and your friends from any threat and teaching you all that I know, I will."</p>
<p>"T-Thank you…" I said softly.</p>
<p>"Now…There is one thing I need you and your group of friends to do...And that is to help me nail Jefferson and Prescott," David said with an edge to his voice.</p>
<p>Just then, I received a text. I pulled out my phone and could not help but chuckle at the message. "Well…Looks like the prove may be in the Principal's office…" I told him as I held up the phone for him to see.</p>
<p>"Very well…" David said before he reached into his ring of keys and pulled out a key and handed it to me. "This is to his office. It's too unsafe to do it in the day so tonight, you guys will get it. I will be here so I will let you guys into the building itself."</p>
<p>"Wow…Thanks David," I replied genuinely.</p>
<p>"Anytime. And tell your friends that starting tomorrow, I will be drilling them hard to learn everything I know."</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>"I know, I realized it the minute I said it," David said dryly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old friend appears, Chloe and Victoria find themselves at the school at night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Location: Two Whales Diner<br/>POV: Victoria Chase]</p>
<p>"How interesting. So, he actually agreed to our cause?" Kate asked happily, unaware that I was snagging her fries as stealthy as possible.</p>
<p>After getting the info we needed, I took Kate, Max, and Chloe to the Two Whales Diner to snag a bit to eat to discuss our next plans.</p>
<p>Max and I were still a bit on edge due to seeing Jefferson for the first time since all this shit started but Chloe's mom sure knows how to relax our nerves with free milkshakes.</p>
<p>Boy, my past self would be furious at the wanton destruction of my waistline, but I really need the sugary goodness a strawberry milkshake provides.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Chloe said. "I can't believe it either, but it takes the edge off of us thankfully." Chloe popped a fried cheese curd into her mouth, chewed it a bit, and added "I'm totally stoked about this training he's going to put us through shockingly enough."</p>
<p>"Swallow," Max said with a stern look to Chloe.</p>
<p>"I never do," Chloe replied cheekily, which caused both Kate and Max to blush, but I grinned in reply.</p>
<p>"Cute," I responded.</p>
<p>"I do try Lieutenant," Chloe said with a wink before she swallowed her food and said, "He wants us up early at 4 am to start training but before I forget…" Chloe tossed a pair of keys to me suddenly.</p>
<p>Thankfully, I do not have the reflexes of a dead cat, so I caught them easily. I looked down at the keys and asked, "What's this?"</p>
<p>"The principal's office key. This way, we can get in there with no issue, David gave it to me," Chloe explained.</p>
<p>Wow…he really is all in…</p>
<p>"It's so weird that he just jumped on board with this no problem colonel," I told Chloe.</p>
<p>"I know," Chloe said, more to herself than to us. "I'm used to him being a total dick to me but today, it's like we evolved you know?"</p>
<p>"Like Agumon?" Kate spoke up innocently.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, was that a Digimon reference? I was going for a Pokémon reference, but you just swung out there with that one," Chloe said in surprise.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes…" Kate stammered, her cheeks flushing. "Mom wouldn't let me watch Pokémon due to thinking it was demonic. However, Digimon was fine funny enough."</p>
<p>"How precious," Max said as she pinched Kate's cheek, making her blush deepen. "We used to watch Digimon when we were little," Max said, no doubt referring to her and Chloe.</p>
<p>"Fucking Tai was my first precarious crush," Chloe said with a wistful grin.</p>
<p>"I was more of a Matt girl myself," Max said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Ah, the "Bad boy" of the team," Kate said. "I was more of a Mimi type of girl."</p>
<p>"Sure, know how to pick them Maxi-Mon," Chloe joked at Max before we all blinked at Kate's response.</p>
<p>"A Mimi type of girl?" Chloe asked, seemingly super interested to hear Kate's response and for some reason…I was too.</p>
<p>"W-Well…yes," Kate admitted softly. "I thought she was very cute."</p>
<p>"Kate," Max began with a joking tone. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"</p>
<p>I stared at Kate intensely and for a moment, I could see hesitation and fear in her eyes but then it was gone, and an innocent expression appeared on her face.</p>
<p>"Like what?" She asked curiously.</p>
<p>Holy shit...I know I saw that correctly?</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing," Max replied with a small, embarrassed laugh.</p>
<p>I stared at Kate for a moment longer before I looked away back to Chloe, who glanced back at me with a raised eyebrow and a quick look at Kate as if she were asking "You saw that?"</p>
<p>I nodded before I blinked.</p>
<p>How did I know she was trying to say that?</p>
<p>"In the meantime, do you think all four of us should go to school tonight?" Kate asked.</p>
<p>"I think only two of us should," I replied. "If too many of us are there, it could draw suspicion and while David is on our side, we don't want any of the other guards to catch us."</p>
<p>"Sound reasonable," Max said.</p>
<p>"Why don't we do this? Max and I go in, Chloe and Kate, you guys keep watch," I suggested. "After that, we go to my place for a sleepover."</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah," Chloe said. "Looks like me and my Cinnamon Bun get to hang out tonight."</p>
<p>Kate smiled at Chloe, but I could see the blush on her face.</p>
<p>Max smiled at me and raised her milkshake glass in the air and said, "So our plan is a go."</p>
<p>"It's a go," Chloe, Kate and I chorused before we clinked our glasses together.</p>
<p>We settled back into our seating until I saw Chloe go "Awww fuck," with a sigh.</p>
<p>Confused, I asked her "What's up Chloe?"</p>
<p>"Frank," Chloe replied before she ducked beneath the table.</p>
<p>I looked around and noticed Frank Bowers, local drug dealer to all of us preppy kids at Blackwell, walking into the diner. He is a decent guy who sells damn good weed and Molly, from what I heard about the last one.</p>
<p>But why was Chloe hiding from him?</p>
<p>He walked past our table and sat at the last table and looked through the menu. He looked legit bummed out. That was kind of an understatement really. He looked as if his entire world had been weighing on him.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should get out of here," Kate suggested with a frown.</p>
<p>I nodded and I slid out of the booth and stood up with a stretch then Kate stood beside me with Max standing beside her. Chloe rolled out from under the table like a god damn commando and Solid Snaked her way out of the restaurant.</p>
<p>Once we were outside, Chloe popped up onto her feet and gave us a goofy grin, and said "Thanks for that. Now let us get going."</p>
<p>"Oh no, you can't just act all normal after sneaking out of the place like that," I said with a straight face. "What was the deal with Frank back there?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's nothing," Chloe said. "I just owe him money is all."</p>
<p>"How much money?" I prodded.</p>
<p>"A lot of money," Chloe replied. "I borrowed about three thousand bucks to fix my truck and leave this hellhole with Rachel, but she disappeared and my truck was demolished thanks to those people…And with me not having a job, I haven't been able to pay him back."</p>
<p>"Have you decided to talk to him about this instead of running away?" I asked her with furrowed brows.</p>
<p>"Believe it or not, I actually did," Chloe replied. "Let's just say, there is a reason I'm hiding from him now. That dude gets hella aggressive about his money…"</p>
<p>"Ok. So, let's add him to the list of 'Do not Want,'" Max said before her irises vanished.</p>
<p>"Oh god, it's happening again!" I shouted as Max began to fall but thankfully, Chloe and Kate managed to catch her before she fell.</p>
<p>"Shit, not here!" Chloe exclaimed.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[Location:???<br/>POV: Max Caulfield]</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, Wake up Caufield…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My eyes snapped opened and I looked around me in confusion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The world around me looked as if I had stopped time. The familiar crystals floating to the sky in random spots and the world was completely dark but this time, I noticed these ethereal versions of my friends around me, frozen in time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"About time you woke up," A voice said from behind me, which prompted me to turn around and face the owner of the voice was Future me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I thought I would have to splash water on your face," She joked with a smile on her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You…" I whispered, unable to believe the sight before me. "Is that really you or did I get one epic brain freeze?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course, who else would I be?" She replied with a grin on her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-What are you doing here? Victoria and Chloe said you disappeared," I said, a brief moment of panic surging through me but she laughed and shook her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I guess I have not fully assimilated into you just yet," Future Me said with a grin. "I do not know what this means however so do not ask me... But listen, I don't have a lot of time to explain but you guys have to get a move on with this," Future me told me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? Why?" I questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well for one, you're running out of time before the storm hits," She said. "And I for one, do not want to see my hometown destroyed again…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's great. How long do I have before it all ends?" I asked her, dreading the answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Saturday," Future me replied gravely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This Saturday?! I know we did not have a lot of time but that leaves no time at all!" I exclaimed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know…Which is why you guys need to work quicker," Future Me replied firmly. "My suggestion is getting everyone to someplace safe…And then when the storm passes, continue to find out who did it. I don't know when or if I'll be back but remember, you don't have a lot of time!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with those words, she exploded in a flash of light. </em>
</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[Location: Chase Manor<br/>POV: Max Caufield]</p>
<p>"Ow, my aching head," I mumbled as I opened my eyes, finding myself in an unfamiliar room. Luckily for me, there was a familiar face in the room, fiddling around with an anime figurine that sat on top of a dresser.</p>
<p>"Kate? Where am I?" I asked her.</p>
<p>Kate turned to look at me and smiled in relief. "We're at Victoria's house. After you dropped outside of the Two Whales, they took you here. You've been unconscious for six hours."</p>
<p>"SIX HOURS?!" I exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kate replied. "Chloe and Victoria wound up going to Blackwell to get the information we needed. I opted to stay behind to wait for you to wake up."</p>
<p>"Aww man, that tanks…It felt like I spoke to her for like three minutes," I said with a sigh,</p>
<p>"Spoke to who?" Kate asked curiously.</p>
<p>I paused for a moment.</p>
<p>Should I really tell her that I spoke to my future self? Would she even believe me if I did?</p>
<p>I mean, time jumping is one thing but speaking to someone who was supposed to not exist anymore was an entirely different beast altogether.</p>
<p>Well…Nothing ventured I suppose. "I spoke to my future self when I dropped…"</p>
<p>"W-What?!" Kate exclaimed in shock. "But t-that's impossible. Victoria and Chloe said she changed into a butterfly and flew away."</p>
<p>"She was supposed to be assimilated into me," I replied softly. "But somehow she was still around for idk when. She told me something especially important. Something I do not think Chloe and Victoria knew themselves. We have until Saturday before the town is destroyed."</p>
<p>"Saturday…Oh no…What can we do?" Kate asked.</p>
<p>I frowned.</p>
<p>I had no idea…</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[Location: Blackwell Academy<br/>POV: Victoria Chase]</p>
<p>"You think Max will be okay?" Chloe asked me with a concerned tone in her voice, which only made my eye twitch.</p>
<p>"You've been asking that since we left Chloe. Relax. She will be fine. I promise," I responded, hoping to ease her worries.</p>
<p>Chloe nodded and looked back out the window and said "I know I've asked that question like ten times since we left. I just…"</p>
<p>"I get it," I told her, fighting to keep that familiar mocking tone from my voice. "You've been apart for years and when you got back together, she was shot before we all wound up on this team. I would be the same way if I was in your shoes. Don't sweat it."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Chloe said with a small grin, which caused me to smile.</p>
<p>"Anytime," I replied.</p>
<p>After parking the car, Chloe and I stepped out and I couldn't help myself by frowning at the sight of the large school. "It's funny…" I said to Chloe after a second. "When I usually come here during the day, it does not look scary at all but now, it suddenly looks so imposing. I don't know if it's because it's nighttime or if it's because of knowing to murderers are here but I'm a little nervous about going in there…"</p>
<p>What is also funny is that I'm actually admitting this to my one-time rival. When did I get so comfortable with her? Chloe was silent but I felt her hand grip mine, which caused me to look at her with surprise.</p>
<p>Chloe shot me a confident grin and said "Chill out Queen Bee. I know how fucked it looks but that is why we are here. To un-fuck it and make it a boring-ass school again. Once this shit is taken care of, you'll be back on your throne ruling with an iron fist."</p>
<p>I gave her a smile of thanks before I snorted and said, "Of course I will, I am the head bitch in charge."</p>
<p>"That's my girl," Chloe smirked before she gave me a smack on the ass and said, "Let us get in there."</p>
<p>I watched as Chloe walked off, gobsmacked that she shattered my personal space but not because I was offended…but because…I…Kind of liked it.</p>
<p>Oh god, what is going on with me?</p>
<p>I followed Chloe to the door, which was now unlocked with the keys provided by David, which I still cannot believe that worked out, and together, we snuck into the school.</p>
<p>If it was imposing in the dark outside, it was scarier inside the place.</p>
<p>"Man…This place gives me the fucking creeps at night," Chloe whispered to me as we crouched walked our way to the principal's office. Chloe took out the key and unlocked the door before we snuck inside and locked the door.</p>
<p>"Whew, now let's get down to bidness," Chloe said as we marched up to the computer and snorted in amusement. "Wow, not even a single password to lock this thing. How lucky are we?"</p>
<p>"Very," I said dryly.</p>
<p>I cannot we are actually doing this, looking through his personal laptop but one look at Chloe's face told me she was very interested in whatever she was seeing. "I'm going to look through some files colonel," I told her, wanting to keep myself busy.</p>
<p>"By all means Lieutenant," Chloe murmured, her eyes intense when she spared me a brief look which made my stomach flutter like crazy. I went through Principal Wells' file cabinet but was not able to find much.</p>
<p>"Ho-ho…Look at this Victoria," Chloe's voice rang out.</p>
<p>I turned around only to see a bulging manila envelope being thrown my way. I caught it a peeked inside and gasped.</p>
<p>There was a ton of money in here. "Holy shit…" I murmured.</p>
<p>"Right?" Chloe stated. "Five thousand smacka-roos in that motherfucker. I could easily pay off that dirtbag with that."</p>
<p>I looked at it and noticed that it said "Handicapped Fund", but something seemed odd about this. "It says that this is for the Handicapped fund," I told her.</p>
<p>"I know but something is a bit shifty about that," Chloe said. "If this is for a fund, wouldn't this be in a check instead of hard cash of all things?"</p>
<p>I peered into the envelope and noticed that there was a piece of paper that sat around the money. I pulled the note out carefully to avoid tearing it and began to read.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dear Wells,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You have done well with what we have asked so as promised, here is your cut of five thousand dollars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, your new orders are as followed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>M.J grows restless and I fear the worse for N.P. Keep his mind focused solely on subjects V, K, and M before moving onto the next set of subjects. Also, move Subject A to a more secure location and keep minimal contact. J.A will be in contact soon. Burn this letter once it is read</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>S. P."</em>
</p>
<p>Chloe and I exchanged glances. This was not for the Handicapped Fund…This is…Something else entirely. I tossed the money back to Chloe as I said "I don't like this Kari. Something is really fucking off with all of this..."</p>
<p>Chloe caught it and replied "I agree…Well, I don't know about you but if this is not handicapped money, I'm snagging it. I got debts to pay and whatever dark, dank shit the principal is in will pay for that."</p>
<p>"Fine by me, I don't give a fuck about it but let's keep looking around for clues," I said before returning to the cabinet.</p>
<p>From the corner of my eyes, I saw Chloe take the note and pocket it, no doubt wanting to show Max and Kate when we got back to them and returned to looking through the computer.</p>
<p>After finding nothing in the cabinet, I closed the cabinets and went over to a bookcase, and there I found success with finding my file along with Kate's, Nathan's, Caufield's, which I snagged and placed in my bag.</p>
<p>As I stepped away from the cabinet, a large, dusty-looking folder suddenly fell from the bookshelf and down next to my foot</p>
<p>I leaned down and saw the name of the folder and blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>Rachel Amber.</p>
<p>"I found Rachel's folder," I told Chloe as I picked up the folder, only to jump when Chloe seemingly popped into existence by my side due to how fast she moved.</p>
<p>"Can you not do that?!" I hissed out.</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry. But let us crack that son of a bitch open and see what is inside," Chloe said.</p>
<p>The two of us opened it and saw what I already knew. Straight A's, synopsis about how well-loved she was by the school and how wonderful she was and blah, blah, blah. But then I noticed something.</p>
<p>There were a ton of pictures in here.</p>
<p>Not her student one but various pictures that had Rachel in it in random places but there was one that caught my attention.</p>
<p>The picture had Nathan, a friend of his named Samantha Myers, and Rachel herself, who stood between the pair with a grin on her face and her arms around the shoulders of Nathan and Samantha.</p>
<p>"Tch, she was always hanging around that dirtbag rapist," I heard Chloe whisper in annoyance.</p>
<p>"He wasn't always that way," I murmured defensively.</p>
<p>"You could have fooled me," Chloe said as she sneered down at the picture. "Back when I went to this hellhole of a place, he was an elitist, classist's asshole."</p>
<p>I felt a frown form on my face. "No, what you were/are seeing is his father! Nathan…Nathan he…He wasn't like this…"</p>
<p>"Oh? Clue me in then Tori because I'm skeptical as fuck about this considering all the shit he's done," Chloe said as she looked at me with crossed arms.</p>
<p>"Nathan wasn't this abrasive lunatic everyone paints him as. When we were growing up, he was shy and scared but had the biggest heart you could ever imagine. He once cried for two hours because he was unable to help this small kitten that had passed away during the snowstorm we had."</p>
<p>I let a smile appear on my face as said "I actually met him because he was trying to organize a funeral for that kitten where he cried. Others teased him but his sister, Kristine, and I stuck up for him and we became friends."</p>
<p>The wistful smile on my face melted away to anger as I continued with "But then his father happened. They used to have a good relationship but then something changed in his father. He became a cruel, abusive man who thought that the Prescott name should hold power in it and felt that Nathan wasn't living up to that and blamed his older sister and me for that because we protected him."</p>
<p>"That's super fucked," Chloe said with a frown.</p>
<p>"You're telling me. It made it worse because when we were around nine, Nathan's mental problems began to show up. He would go into this unhinged, furious individual to the point I was afraid of him, but I knew this was not because of him. His father made him that way and when money and medicine could not help, the physical abuse began along with the mental…but despite this, Kristine and I continued to protect him as best as we could. We were his anchors. Even when his mental shit would sprout up, his sister's love and my friendship is what pushed him through it and kept him the same person…Until one day…"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Chloe asked me softly.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know what happened but something terrible occurred one day between his father and sister and one day later, she moved to Brazil, leaving him alone to take the brunt of it all. I-I tried to help him and for a long time, I did but despite how much I cared, I wasn't enough…" I stammered out.</p>
<p>I took a shallow breath, tears forming in my eyes. "Something in him changed that day and I recognize him anymore as my best friend…" I whispered, tears flowing freely from my eyes.</p>
<p>"If there was a way, I could bring back the old Nathan. The bright, innocent soul who would cry at killing over a kitten or try to read stories the butterflies that were always in their garden, I would but I doubt he's even in there anymore…" I let out a pathetic laugh and murmured "Look at me. Crying for someone that would become the catalyst for my own death and was the catalyst of yours…. I'm so pathetic…"</p>
<p>Without warning, I felt Chloe's arms wrap around my hips and I leaned my head against her chest, my own arms wrapped around her form.</p>
<p>"It's not stupid. He was your best friend. The minute you say those words to someone, you swear an oath to always be there for that person," Chloe whispered as she wiped my tears away.</p>
<p>"I've been where you've been and shamefully, I've been down a similar road he is down now so I understand both sides of it…Point is, you aren't stupid for caring about him," Chloe told me. "If you feel that somewhere deep inside that the Nathan you talked about is still in there then maybe, just maybe, Kate, Max and I can help reach him with your help."</p>
<p>I was stunned.</p>
<p>Did Chloe know what she just said? Nathan was the one that killed Rachel…That drugged Kate and killed her and yet, she was offering to help me bring him back if I felt that I could?</p>
<p>Why would she do that?</p>
<p>"Y-You'd really do that, f-For me?" I stuttered out, flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"I'd hate myself in the morning for it. I didn't forget what he's done, and I will never forgive him but you…Somewhere in the last few days, I've grown a huge soft spot for you so I'd like to think it would be worth it to see you happy again," Chloe admitted.</p>
<p>Where did this Chloe come from?</p>
<p>For as long as I have known Chloe, she and I were not rivals but bitter enemies that tore each other down without hesitation, and yet…This Chloe was understanding and caring. "I don't know what to say…" I whispered to her.</p>
<p>"What can I say except you're welcome," Chloe replied but the cheeky tone in her voice faded away. She gently placed her hand on my left cheek and murmured "I used to think you did not have a heart…I'm glad I was proven wrong…" as her head began to lower to mine.</p>
<p>"I didn't realize I had one either…" I whispered as I began to lean up with my head tilted to the side and just as my eyes closed, I felt her lips pressed against mine in a small kiss.</p>
<p>For a punk who smoked and swore like a sailor, her lips were so soft and gentle.</p>
<p>We both pulled apart slowly and we just stared at one another, unsure of what occurred between us.</p>
<p>"Chloe…?" I murmured softly but then our lips met again in a deeper kiss, her grip around me tightening while my hands slide to her forearms to grip them.</p>
<p>I felt back press against Wells' desk as I let out a tiny moan of her name as our kiss grew more ravenous, my left leg wrapping around her waist before she lifted onto the desk itself so I could get my other leg around her.</p>
<p>My body felt so hot against hers, so much so that I thought my clothes would explode into flames I could feel her hands unbuttoning my shirt while mine unbutton her jeans but as she unbuttoned my shirt fully and leaned close into another kiss, it was then I felt her heartbeat against my chest, snapping me from my trance.</p>
<p>She must have felt mine because the two of us broke apart suddenly, both of us trying to regain our breath. "Holy shit…" Chloe breathed out in between her pants.</p>
<p>"That was…" I began, a blush forming on my face</p>
<p>"Yeah," She continued, a blush now forming on her face.</p>
<p>"W-We should get out of here," Chloe whispered.</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>Just then, a flash of lights shined through the window, which prompted me to duck away from it.</p>
<p>I peered out the window to see a black car parking and moments later, a woman and a man in a black suit, like the ones we have seen before, came out of the car.</p>
<p>The woman motioned to something unseen and the man nodded and walked off while she began to approach the school with a gun in her hand.</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
<p>"Chloe…We got trouble," I told her.</p>
<p>"Fuck me with a spike-covered dildo!" Chloe swore angrily. "We need to get out of here," Chloe said as she picked up the folders and put them away, but I shook my head.</p>
<p>"N-No…Take them," I told her before taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Take them? Won't that draw suspicion that these are missing?" Chloe questioned.</p>
<p>I nodded. "Yeah, but there may be something in there that we'll need."</p>
<p>Chloe nodded and stashed the folders into her bag and together, the two of us run out of the office and into the hall where we heard banging coming from the entrance doors.</p>
<p>"Come on, follow me," I told her as we booked it down the hallway in the opposite direction of the front doors.</p>
<p>I turned left, which prompted Chloe to follow me as she hissed out "How the fuck did they know we were here?"</p>
<p>"These guys were able to hunt down Max from a different time. Perhaps we did this then and they knew," I stated as we turned another corner and came upon a door to the Vortex Club.</p>
<p>I pulled out a key and quickly opened the door and ran inside with Chloe close behind just as the sounds of rushing footsteps were heard echoing down the hall.</p>
<p>I closed the door as quietly as possible and whispered "Fuck, they are in the building."</p>
<p>"This is hella bad," Chloe whispered. "Is there an exit in here?"</p>
<p>"Yeah…" I replied. I walked over to my desk and ripped through a poster behind my desk to reveal a door.</p>
<p>"I knew this door would come I handy," I said victoriously as I opened it, revealing the cool night air.</p>
<p>"I never knew there was a door in this room," Chloe stated as we stepped through it.</p>
<p>"Of course not," I said with a haughty tone. "Nathan had someone build us one so we could skip school, and no one would be the wiser. Pretty nifty I might say."</p>
<p>"Tch, it's a damn good idea. Come on, let us get going," Chloe said, and together, the two of us ran towards the parking lot as stealthily as possible.</p>
<p>The two of us crouched on the side of a silver pickup truck, with Chloe above me but my back pressed against her chest as I muttered "Double Christmas fuck."</p>
<p>The black-suited man was in front of my car.</p>
<p>"Double Christmas fuck," Chloe repeated dryly.</p>
<p>"I can't be as creative as you so lick me," I replied.</p>
<p>"Heh…" Chloe replied but it was then I realized that she was not wearing a bra because her nipples were pressing against my back, making me blush deeply.</p>
<p>"Are you aroused?" I whispered.</p>
<p>"Look, you try nearly getting to first base while in the principal's office and not be aroused," Chloe muttered.</p>
<p>"You weren't going to get to first base," I argued.</p>
<p>"You're right. If things had progressed, it may have been a home run," Chloe replied.</p>
<p>I flushed and elbowed her stomach sharply, which caused her to groan but a husky laugh left her lips, causing me to shudder at the sound. "You're doing it on purpose you bitch," I mumbled.</p>
<p>Chloe snickered softly but replied "Enough foreplay, what do we do about this?"</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes.</p>
<p>We are so in a rock and a hard place…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victoria and Chloe are in a hard place while Kate and Max discuss growing feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Location: Blackwell Academy<br/>POV: Chloe Price]</p>
<p>This is some bullshit.</p>
<p>One of these fucking agents were in the school looking for us and the other guarding Victoria's car.</p>
<p>Okay Chloe, think.</p>
<p>What do I do?</p>
<p>"This is just peachy," I heard Victoria mutter behind me.</p>
<p>"Very," I added. "Here is the plan. I'm going to distract this guy. While he chases me, you get to the car and drive off as fast as possible."</p>
<p>"What?" Victoria hissed into my ear.</p>
<p>"We do not have a lot of time," I told with a frown. "Besides, I'd rather get hurt than see you injure yourself."</p>
<p>Without warning, Victoria smacked me upside the head, which caused me to turn around with a scowl. "What the hell was that for?" I hissed out, trying to keep my voice down.</p>
<p>"No fucking way am I going to let you do that," Victoria said with a hushed tone.</p>
<p>"Victoria…" I warned.</p>
<p>"You may have gotten Kate with those words earlier but I'm not going to let you pull that shit with me," Victoria replied, cutting me off. "You really think I would chance you doing this? What if that guy has a gun? You would not have even been able to get close before he popped you."</p>
<p>I looked away but she grabbed my face and turned my attention back to her. "Do you know how fucked it would be if I went back to Kate and Max without you? Do you know how upset they would be?"</p>
<p>Her gaze then softened as she added, "How upset I would be?"</p>
<p>I looked away from her, unable to stare at those eyes. Seems like Kate and Max weren't the only ones that could make me feel bad with just a look. "You don't always have to play the hero and sacrifice yourself, Chloe. There is always a better way, you idiot," Victoria told me</p>
<p>"Then do you have a better idea?" I asked her, cringing at how weak my own voice sounded.</p>
<p>"I do…" Victoria said as she picked up two medium-sized rocks. She held them out to me, and I held them in my hands as she reached into her pocket and auto started her car.</p>
<p>The man jumped in alarm and Victoria smirked as she grabbed one of the rocks and stood up and launched it at the man's head. The rock collided with the man's head hard.</p>
<p>The man fell to the ground on one knee and with a nod, the two of us sprinted over.</p>
<p>The man reached into his coat and started to pull out his gun, but I threw the rock in my hand to this arm, which caused him to drop the gun.</p>
<p>I quickly ran up and delivered a hard kick to the man's face, but he caught my leg and pulled me off my feet.</p>
<p>I fell onto my back as the man mounted me and was about to punch my lights out, but Victoria ran and grabbed the gun off the ground and pointed it at the man, and shouted, "Don't you fucking move!"</p>
<p>The man turned to her and lifted his hands slowly into the air, which allowed me to squirm away from him from below. I crawled backwards and got to my feet while Victoria asked, "Why are you and that woman trying to kill us?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing personal. Just business," The man replied as he stood up on his feet. I quickly got to my feet as well and positioned myself beside Victoria.</p>
<p>"Business?" Victoria hissed out. "Your goons shot at our friend. Nearly killed us on the road and now you trying to shoot at us? It's feeling very fucking personal to us."</p>
<p>"We have our orders," The man told her.</p>
<p>"From whom?" Victoria questioned.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to shoot me for that," The man told her I could see a smirk start to form. "But you'll have to take the gun off of safety for that!" The man yelled as he charged towards Victoria</p>
<p>I quickly pushed Victoria to the side and was tackled off my feet and slammed into the car behind us. I could see Victoria getting up off the ground in the distance as I winced in pain from the hard impact of the car against my back.</p>
<p>The man's ugly face filled my vision as my head whipped to the left from a hard punch to my face but before anything else could happen, the sound of a gunshot filled the air.</p>
<p>The man wheezed in pain as he slumped on top of me.</p>
<p>I pushed the man off me and saw Victoria's trembling body on the ground, the smoke of the gun filtering into the air.</p>
<p>"I-I," She stuttered.</p>
<p>I stepped over the man and walked over to the terrified Queen Bee and carefully plucked the gun from her hand and pulled her into my arms. "Hey, it's okay…"</p>
<p>"I-I killed…" Victoria whimpered as her arms squeezed around me tightly.</p>
<p>"It was either him or us," I told her softly as I pulled her away. "Go sit in the car okay? I'm going to check on this fucker behind us."</p>
<p>Victoria nodded shakily as we both stood up. As Victoria walked to the car on shaky legs, I heard the man groan from behind me.</p>
<p>I turned around as the man turned on his back with a loud wince.</p>
<p>"Fuck…" He moaned out.</p>
<p>I grabbed the gun as I stood up and carefully walked to him. I nudged him with my toe and said, "You're alive."</p>
<p>"You think I would come out here without a bullet-proof vest?" He groaned.</p>
<p>Despite the situation, a smile in relief.</p>
<p>Victoria had not killed this guy.</p>
<p>"Good," I said before I reared my foot back and kicked him in the side of the hard as hard possible, knocking him out.</p>
<p>"That's for my face…" I said before I leaned down and began to ruffle through this guy's shit. I snagged this guy's gun, his phone, his wallet, and his extra pair of black glasses.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Victoria swore from behind me.</p>
<p>I stood up and tucked the gun into the jacket while I looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Check out my tires," Victoria said.</p>
<p>I looked down and grimaced when I realized they were all cut.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and turned back to an annoyed Victoria, who stood beside me, and asked, "Alright Lieutenant, what's the plan?"</p>
<p>"Maybe see if Taylor or Courtney can drive us back. That is all I got right now," Victoria sighed out.</p>
<p>"Let's see if David can get us," I suggested as I pulled out my phone. "No sense in getting them in danger, right?"</p>
<p>I took out my phone as well and texted David, "Hey, one of the assholes that are trying to kill us just jumped Victoria and me. We took him down. Currently in the parking lot."</p>
<p>I did not have to wait long because David replied, "Fuck. I will be there shortly."</p>
<p>I texted, "Okay. TTYL," before I walked up to Victoria and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She jumped in alarm, but I said "It's okay. It's just me."</p>
<p>She sighed and leaned her head back against my chest. "You did not kill that guy. He had on a bullet-proof vest. David is on his way. Everything will be okay. Alright?"</p>
<p>"Alright…" Victoria breathed out as she turned around to face me. "I know he was going to try and hurt us and had hurt you, but I did not want to kill that guy…"</p>
<p>"I know," I told her softly. "I can't believe you did it. For me of all people."</p>
<p>Victoria looked away as a blush graced her cheeks. "You are not as bad as I thought you were…" She muttered out.</p>
<p>I smiled cheekily.</p>
<p>"David is on his way to us now. Hopefully, we do not have to wait too much longer," I told her.</p>
<p>"Especially with that woman somewhere out there," Victoria said.</p>
<p>"Yes, like behind you," An unfamiliar voice said behind us.</p>
<p>Victoria and I turned around to see the suited-up female behind us, a cigarette in her mouth and a gun pointed directly at me. "Hello," She said with a cold smile.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[Location: Chase Manor<br/>POV: Max Caulfield]</p>
<p>It had been one hour since we heard from Victoria and Chloe and Kate was panicked.</p>
<p>And admittedly, so was I.</p>
<p>"Where are they?" Kate asked as she paced before me. "They were responding often before they got to the school and now, they've gone silent."</p>
<p>After Kate passed me, I took her hand and led her to the spot on the bed next to me. "Relax. They are probably fine," I told Kate as my thumb rubbed against her knuckle.</p>
<p>Kate looked unsure at my words, so I continued with, "I'm worried too, but if they were in huge danger, they would have told us by now, right? We have to trust them to get the job done."</p>
<p>"But what if they are in danger and can't get to us?" Kate asked with concern.</p>
<p>"Then I will contact David," I told her.</p>
<p>An image of Dana appeared in my head at that moment.</p>
<p>"Or Dana," I added, albeit hesitantly.</p>
<p>I had no idea why I would contact Dana, but something in my gut told me that she would help if they were in trouble. "But either way, I'm sure they are okay," I finished with a smile.</p>
<p>Kate looked unsure for a moment, but then, that familiar, heartwarming smile appeared on her face. "You're right. I should have more fate in them," Kate said. "It's just they mean so much to me. I worry."</p>
<p>"They mean a lot to me too," I replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Kate's eyes widened as she stammered, "N-Not that you are not important to me. Because you are just as important to me a-as they are."</p>
<p>I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I know," I whispered into her ear sweetly as she returned my hug. "You mean the world to me too. Just like they do."</p>
<p>But despite calming Kate down, I could not shake my worry.</p>
<p>I hope they were okay.</p>
<p>"Max…" Kate began as she pulled away from me. "I need some advice."</p>
<p>"I mean, I'm poor at giving advice but talk to me," I joked with a grin.</p>
<p>Kate nodded.</p>
<p>I noticed how serious she looked, so I dialed back my joking tone and said, "Ask me anything."</p>
<p>"I've been having thoughts," Kate admitted. "Ever since Chloe and Victoria came to me…They have been filling me with thoughts…"</p>
<p>"Thoughts?" I asked.</p>
<p>Kate nodded as her cheeks flushed. "Impure thoughts," Kate clarified. "Thoughts I had often tried not to think about whenever we were together."</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>OH!</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>"You had impure thoughts about me?" I asked flattered.</p>
<p>Kate's blush deepened further. "I assure you that I was not trying to. I-I mean, it was hard not to…" Kate explained with a flustered tone. "You are a wonderful person. Both inside and out. You were the only one to be there for me…"</p>
<p>My gaze softened.</p>
<p>"When we first met, I knew that there was something about you," Kate told me. "You were warm like Dana and friendly like Alyssa and Stella, but I could sense something more in you. To me, you were like a pillar of light…And that light only grew when mine dimmed…"</p>
<p>I took Kate's hand, and she gave me a grateful smile.</p>
<p>"When Victoria was still evil, and Dana, Stella, and Alyssa abandoned me, you never did. You were my true friend. You protected me every step of the way when people harassed me," Kate said to me as she pulled my hand and kissed the back of it, causing my face to heat up.</p>
<p>"You supported me when no one else would. You were fearless when I could not be. Chloe and Victoria are both my pillars of strength. But you are my Angel. An Angel that I would not hesitate to worship if you asked it of me," Kate told me with a sincere smile as she kissed the back of my hand, sending an electric shock through my body.</p>
<p>I always knew that Kate was beautiful.</p>
<p>Unlike Victoria, who was beautiful like a Victorian statue, and Chloe, who was beautiful like an 80's rocker girl, Kate's beauty was as natural and pure as the snow itself.</p>
<p>But it seems like, despite her pure looks, there was an intensity and hunger to her eyes that drew out affection, longing, and protectiveness from within me.</p>
<p>"You, Chloe and Victoria have lit this torch within the depths of my soul," Kate explained softly. "And no matter how much I try to smother it, it only grows stronger with every moment shared."</p>
<p>She shook her head in frustration. "None of you seem to understand how I long to be in each of your arms…How long to…" Kate faltered as her eyes narrowed. "I cannot stop these impure thoughts, and I am unsure if I want to…" Kate finished.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to either," I replied, only to blink in surprise at my words.</p>
<p>"You don't?" Kate asked me.</p>
<p>My mouth was dry.</p>
<p>I had said that so quickly that I was unsure of what to tell her next.</p>
<p>I meant what I said. I did not want Kate to fight the thoughts; she had the right to think them, but there was more to it than that. There was something brewing between the four of us.</p>
<p>And while this weird energy terrified me, it thrilled me as well. I took Kate's hand and kissed the back of it and smiled when Kate let out a soft gasp. "I don't," I told her confidently. "It's obvious that there is this energy that surrounds us…"</p>
<p>Kate moved closer to me with this bashful smile on her face that elicited this strange feeling in my chest. "You're right," She whispered. "It's always buzzing around us. I have noticed it too. Especially coming from Victoria and Chloe…"</p>
<p>I nodded with a blush. "It makes sense. Both are very forward with what that want," I said softly.</p>
<p>"And they want us," Kate said with a blush of her own.</p>
<p>"Of course, they do. Have you seen us?" I joked softly.</p>
<p>"Yes, I've seen you," Kate replied sweetly as she laid her head on my shoulder.</p>
<p>I struggled not to swoon at her words.</p>
<p>Chloe and Victoria can flirt, but Kate, her words were like an assassin. Quick, silent, and efficient.</p>
<p>I gripped her hand tightly and kissed Kate on her forehead and got rewarded with a blush from her. I was unsure of what was going to happen between the four of us but what I knew was that the other two needed to be here to talk about this.</p>
<p>I hope they are safe…</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>[Location: Blackwell Academy<br/>POV: Chloe Price]</p>
<p>Fuck me.</p>
<p>Fuck me hard.</p>
<p>"You and your little group are hard to kill," she commented as she took a long drag. "No doubt due to Caulfield and her abilities." The woman took the cigarette from her mouth and dropped it to the ground before she ground her foot on it.</p>
<p>Victoria and I exchanged a glance.</p>
<p>"But it seems your luck has run out," The woman said with an amused smirk. "Now tell me, where is Maxine Caulfield?" The woman asked.</p>
<p>"It's Max, not Maxine," both Victoria and I hissed out.</p>
<p>"Adorable. Where is Maxine Caulfield?" She asked again.</p>
<p>"You saucy bitch," I said with a wry smirk. "Unfortunately, we have no idea. Sorry," I answered with a shrug.</p>
<p>The woman tilted her head and moved the gun slightly to the left and fired it. Pain ripped from the top of my right shoulder as my legs buckled, and I fell to the ground on my knees.</p>
<p>"Chloe!" Victoria screamed as she rushed to my side while I held my bleeding shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked with worry as I felt her grab the gun from my jacket pocket subtly.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," I hissed out in pain.</p>
<p>"That was just a grazing shot. Tell me where she is or I will do damage neither of you won't come back from," The woman told us as I looked up to see she still had me in her sights.</p>
<p>But from behind her, I could see Dana and Taylor creeping up behind her!</p>
<p>What the fuck were they doing here?!</p>
<p>Dana placed a finger to her mouth to keep signal to me to shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>Victoria must have seen them too because I felt her hand move from the gun and to the curve of my back as if she were trying to soothe me through this agonizing pain.</p>
<p>"Alright…I'll tell you where Max is," I groaned out in pain. "She's in her dorm room. We just dropped her off."</p>
<p>"Where is the dorm room?" The woman asked as the two got closer.</p>
<p>"It's over…Um…Victoria, I can't think because of the pain, can you tell her?" I asked Victoria.</p>
<p>Just then, the woman was suddenly struck in the back of the head by a glass bottle that Dana was holding, which sent her to the ground. She turned around only for Taylor's fist to collide with her face, which sent the woman down for the count.</p>
<p>"Whew, that was close," Taylor said with a smile.</p>
<p>"You crazy bitches," I breathed out as I gripped my upper shoulder. "The hell are you two doing here?"</p>
<p>"We were going to grab some snacks. Juliet, Courtney, Taylor, and I were having a sleepover and we were coming out to get some snacks and saw this. What the hell is this?" Dana asked.</p>
<p>Victoria and I exchanged a look.</p>
<p>"It's nothing major," I said with a small grin, despite the pain.</p>
<p>"Okay, we're not doing this shit anymore," Taylor said. "Every time we all cross paths, you guys are in some shit. No more, what the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>"Look, it's a lot," Victoria sighed out.</p>
<p>"Girls!" David's voice shouted, which caused all four of us to look the left to see him running up. "Chloe!" He shouted as he rushed to me and gazed at my bleeding shoulder. "We need to get you to a hospital…."</p>
<p>"I'm okay," I said with a small grin. "She only grazed me."</p>
<p>David sighed in relief as he examined my wound. "Still, you will need stitches." He then looked at the two bodies and asked, "Which one?"</p>
<p>"The woman," Dana said. "She's the one that shot Chloe and held her and Victoria by gunpoint. Taylor and I took her out."</p>
<p>"Yeah…Chloe and I were able to take the guy," Victoria said.</p>
<p>David shook his head and looked to Dana and Taylor. "Take these two to the hospital. I will have a word with these two on the ground."</p>
<p>"David," I warned.</p>
<p>"I will be careful. I promise," David assured me.</p>
<p>It's weird how he knew what I had wanted to say to him.</p>
<p>"Okay…" I whispered.</p>
<p>"Go, not enough time," David said.</p>
<p>Victoria nodded and helped me to my feet and together, the four of us left.</p>
<p>But still, I could not help but wonder what David was going to do to them…</p>
<p>But whatever he does, I hope he stays safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David works over an agent and Chloe and Victoria realizes their feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Unknown Location<br/>POV: Agent Hart]</p><p>"I must say, I'm impressed," David Madsen said with a soft tone.</p><p>He sat in across from me, blood dripping his knuckles with a displeased expression on his face.</p><p>I spat on the ground, blood dripping down the left side of my face as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He placed it into his mouth and took a long drag before he blew it out.</p><p>"Why are you attacking my daughter and her friends?" David asked.</p><p>I looked over at the rookie. He was slumped over in a chair, unconscious after David worked him over for a near hour. "I'm sure that bald fuck over there told you why," I answered softly. "Why bother with me?"</p><p>"Because despite his pleas, he's still not in the know. We both know you're the brains of this duo," David said as he held up my wallet. "Agent Kimberly Hart…."</p><p>I smirked softly.</p><p>"You're only 23 years old and already in this life," David said with a sigh. "They always recruit the young ones….Such a shame."</p><p>I remained silent.</p><p>"Judging from the pictures in the wallet, you have a girlfriend, right?" David asked.</p><p>"I do," I answered softly.</p><p>"What's her name?" he asked.</p><p>"Trini Gomez. Met in high school. Fell in love, ran off together," I answered.</p><p>"Then why not be with her? Why be here? Trying to murder school kids?" David asked.</p><p>"You think I want this?" I asked him angrily. "To be in this podunk town and not be with the woman I love?"</p><p>His gaze softened.</p><p>"I did not want to be here, David Madsen. Nor do I want to kill them, but unfortunately, they can be persuasive when they want you to do something…." I hinted.</p><p>"Why not just tell me?" David asked me. "Why go through this?"</p><p>I sighed and looked down.</p><p>"If you want to see your dear girlfriend again, you will kill those girls."</p><p>I closed my eyes as his voice echoed in my mind.</p><p>"You're a soldier, right?" I asked him.</p><p>"Was," David replied.</p><p>"Do you ever feel guilty about what you've done?" I asked him.</p><p>His eyes took on a haunted look as he said, "Yeah."</p><p>"Then you understand why I can't tell you," I told him softly. "I could have killed them many times over now. Maxine Caulfield, Victoria Chase, Katherine Marsh, Chloe Price. My mission was to kill them before the week ended. If I don't, then I lose the woman I love…."</p><p>"The people that want them dead, I owe them a debt and have done so many horrible things for them, but I can't take it anymore. But I can't go unpunished…."</p><p>I leaned up, squinting my eyes as the light bulb above me shined down. "So go ahead. Keep beating my ass until I'm black and blue like that piece of shit over there, but I must uphold my duty. Right or wrong," I told David. "So get on with it. I have the information you want, and I am not spilling until you break me. It's no less than what I deserve."</p><p>David sighed and walked up to me. "Does it have to be this way?" he asked.</p><p>I wish it didn't.</p><p>"Get it over with," I told him. "The quicker you do, the quicker I start talking."</p><p>David nodded and tossed the cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out with his boot.</p><p>"For what it is worth, I'm sorry I have to do this," David said.</p><p>"I know," I told him before he reared his fist back. "Just make it hurt, will you?"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Location: Hospital<br/>POV: Victoria Chase]</p><p>"This is the worst," Chloe grumbled as the doctor stitched up her shoulder.</p><p>"Do not worry, Ms. Price. The stitching is almost complete," Doctor Matthew Ward said as he continued to work on Chloe's shoulder.</p><p>"Will she be okay, Daddy?" Dana asked.</p><p>"Whatever caused this wound did not damage anything. It's just a flesh wound," Dr. Ward replied to his daughter while I let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>I was so scared that the damage that bullet had done some horrible damage to Chloe but knowing that Chloe was hit with, as that woman said, just a grazing shot made me feel more at peace.</p><p>After ten more minutes, Dr. Ward dusted off his gloved hands as he said, "Done and done. Please be sure to take it easy using that arm until your heal. After two weeks, come back so we can remove the stitching."</p><p>"Thank God," Chloe muttered before Dr. Ward placed a bandage on her shoulder and patted it lightly, making her wince. "Damn, this hella sucks," Chloe muttered.</p><p>"It could have been "Hella" worse," I told her as I crossed my arms. "We got lucky, Chloe. We need to be more careful," I sighed out.</p><p>Chloe let out a sigh of her own and muttered, "Yeah, I know."</p><p>"I have to leave the room for a moment. Please stay put until I return," Dr. Ward told them before he left.</p><p>"I'm cashing in on your promise. What the hell is going on?" Taylor asked Chloe and me.</p><p>I snorted.</p><p>This bitch couldn't even wait until the door had been closed for a second, but she wouldn't be my Taylor otherwise.</p><p>I love her impatient ass.</p><p>"Couldn't wait for a second, could you?" I asked in amusement.</p><p>"I mean, can you blame her, Chase?" Dana asked me with a suspicious look on her face. "We just saved your asses from getting killed by that chick," Dana continued.</p><p>"Not to mention how chummy you've been getting with Caulfield, Church Gi-" Taylor saw Dana raise her eyebrow at her, which made Taylor flush before correcting herself with, "I mean Kate, and your mortal enemy."</p><p>"And Juliet and Courtney told me about how you erased Kate's video and putting her, and Max, under your protection," Dana added on before she looked at Chloe. "And Chloe, you once told me that you and Victoria would always be mortal enemies."</p><p>"I mean, we can't bury the hatchet?" Chloe asked with a small grin.</p><p>"There is burying the hatched….And there is holding hands with your mortal enemy," Taylor noted. Both Chloe and I looked at her hands and then at one another before we both nodded.</p><p>We both turned to Dana and Taylor and asked, "And?"</p><p>Dana and Taylor looked at one another with a raised eyebrow before they turned back to us and said, "And it's weird as fuck."</p><p>Chloe sighed and said, "Look, I'm just going to say it. Victoria is not that bad at all. She's pretty great."</p><p>"And Chloe is one of the bravest girls I know. Sometimes to a stupid level, but she is," I added on. I watched as Chloe gave me a small grin, which I returned with a smile and a quick wink, hoping she would catch on to my plan.</p><p>"This is like stepping into the Twilight Zone," I heard Dana mutter to Taylor, which made me look at her with a smirk.</p><p>"Okay, look, I know it's weird as fuck, but it could be weirder," I told Dana.</p><p>"Oh yeah? How?" Dana asked.</p><p>"I could be making out with Chloe again," I told her.</p><p>Taylor and Dana's eyes bugged out while I flushed lightly at Chloe's amused grin.</p><p>"Y-You two…." Taylor stammered out as she pointed at both Chloe and me.</p><p>"Yeah, we tots made out," Chloe said. "Right in the Principal's office just before we met up with you two. She's a damn good kisser. Had my nipples hard and everything."</p><p>I blushed wildly at that admission and the memory of her nipples against me, but this was good.</p><p>We had to keep distracting to keep them out of our business and keep them safe. I hate to open myself up to this, but if we give them a kernel of truth, they will ignore the dangerous part.</p><p>"I was also quite wound up from her kiss," I admitted. "But I wonder when I plan to kiss Caulfield and Marsh, will my kiss have them the same way."</p><p>Now Chloe's eyes bugged out from her head while the other two girls stared in stunned silence. "What?" Chloe asked. "You want to kiss Max and Kate?"</p><p>"Well, I kissed them both already but not like how I kissed you," I said.</p><p>Chloe laughed, "I did too. One on the cheek and one on the forehead," Chloe admitted.</p><p>"Same here," I told Chloe with a smile at the memory, Kate and Max were so cute when I kissed them, and I could even see them blushing with Chloe kissing them, just like they did when I kissed them.</p><p>And yet, I didn't feel mad at this. Instead, I felt my body heat up at the image and felt the smile on my face slightly grow at the thought.</p><p>"Well, hell, I thought you would have kissed my Cinnamon bun before me, of all people," Chloe said with an impressed tone.</p><p>"And I thought you would have kissed my rival before me," I countered.</p><p>Chloe blushed. "I do want to kiss My Max. I always wanted to since we were younger. And yet, I do want to kiss my Cinnamon bun and keep kissing you too," Chloe softly said.</p><p>"And while I have not kissed Kate yet, I want to, and yet I want to keep kissing you and kiss Caulfield," I gently told her.</p><p>"Okay!" Taylor exclaimed. "First off, Tori, no, you are not going to distract us from that woman that wanted to shoot you and Price. Nice try, though."</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>She knows me too well.</p><p>"Second off, from the sounds of it; you two are crushing on each other and two other girls," Taylor continued.</p><p>Chloe and I looked at each other.</p><p>I'm not going to be an idiot and try to deny that. Why would I when that was the truth? I wanted to kiss Max and Kate and keep kissing Chloe. Yeah, these feelings are moving too fast, but we're all in the middle of life and death, and anything could happen.</p><p>Not to mention, despite the severe nature of what is going on, I've never felt more like myself before being with them. I always had to wear a mask and play the part of Arcadia Bay's Queen Bee.</p><p>But with them, I didn't have to be that. And it's evident from all of the flirty conversations, heart-to-hearts, and pet names we all have for one another that there is something that surpassed mere friendship between us.</p><p>I could easily picture myself kissing Chloe, Kate, and Max in my mind or all of us hanging out, going on dates, hell, even getting married if that was legal.</p><p>And judging from the smile on Chloe's face, she accepted it as well.</p><p>I laughed softly.</p><p>"You're right, Taylor," I told her while keeping my eyes on Chloe, whose smile grew. "I have a crush on three girls. One of which is my former mortal enemy."</p><p>"And I have caught feelings for my former eternally enemy and two cute softies," Chloe admitted as she stood up to face me. Slowly, Chloe leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips, which caused both Dana and Taylor to gasp.</p><p>I shut my eyes and returned the soft kiss, my arms slinking around the taller blue-haired girl's slender waist. We broke apart, and she rested her forehead against mine. "You think Kate and Max will mind that we're both crushing on them and each other?" I asked her.</p><p>"I think they'll have no complaints," Chloe replied with a broad grin before she whispered, "This feels right."</p><p>"It does," I whispered back.</p><p>I then turned my head to the gobsmacked pair and smirked. "I think we're safe from their questioning for a little bit longer."</p><p>Chloe chuckled.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Location: Outside the Hospital<br/>POV: Chloe Price]</p><p>Well.</p><p>That was eye-opening.</p><p>I never even saw it coming. Me crushing hard on Victoria, Max, and Kate?</p><p>I mean fuck, that's crazy, but it made so much fucking sense!</p><p>But after Taylor opened her big and beautiful mouth and said it, I realized it and then doubled down on that shit when I kissed Victoria in front of her and Dana.</p><p>Shit, Victoria is a good kisser.</p><p>My nipples are still hard from it.</p><p>If Max and Kate were good kissers like that, I would have died and gone to heaven.</p><p>After the impromptu kiss, the doctor came back and finished me up, and now we sat outside and then Max (with Kate) called on Victoria's phone.</p><p>"Kate, Max, we're fine," Victoria told our favorite girls on the phone, which was currently on speakerphone. At the same time, I sat on the bench, sandwiched between Dana and Taylor, who was still shocked by Victoria's kiss with me, with Victoria planted on my lap.</p><p>We were currently waiting on Courtney and Juliet to get here.</p><p>Since they were still at the academy and there was no way in hell that Victoria and I would go back there yet, they would meet us here, with some food, and we would go back home.</p><p>"Are you sure? You two were gone for a long ass time. We were worried," Max said, concern thick in her voice.</p><p>I leaned over and wrapped my arms around Victoria's waist and stared over her shoulder at the phone, and said, "Maxi, we're fine. We'll explain it all when we get back home. Just be warned, Juliet, Dana, Taylor, and Courtney are coming over."</p><p>"Really? How come?" Kate asked.</p><p>"Well, my little Church Girl," Victoria began.</p><p>I smiled when I heard a small, flustered sound come from Kate.</p><p>My little Cinnamon bun was blushing.</p><p>"My tires were slashed by some dickheads, pardon the curse word, and they offered to drive us back," Victoria explained. "There's a lot more to it than that, but we're kind of over a barrel at this point, and we owe them one."</p><p>"Not to mention there is food," I added.</p><p>"Okay…." Max and Kate said at the same time, but it was Kate who added, "Just be safe. I don't think we can handle it if any of you got hurt. Okay?"</p><p>Victoria and I shared a guilty look, painfully aware of the bruise on my face and the wound on my shoulder.</p><p>But we would tell them soon. That much we both knew.</p><p>"We won't get hurt," I said.</p><p>"We promise," Victoria added.</p><p>"Good, Love you guys!" Max chirped.</p><p>Both Victoria and I took a breath before we both said, "Love you both too."</p><p>"Bye!" Kate said happily before the line went dead.</p><p>"Wow," Dana finally spoke up.</p><p>"Wow is right," Taylor said. "I cannot wait to hear the story to this."</p><p>I smiled before I felt my phone buzz. I pulled out my phone and saw that David had texted.</p><p>David: I found out some information from the one that attacked you. Is there anywhere we can meet?</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>That sounds ominous.</p><p>"Victoria. David found out something," I whispered to her. "Wants to know where he wants to meet."</p><p>Victoria frowned and said, "Give me your phone."</p><p>I handed Victoria my phone, and she texted a message; and once she was done, she handed me my phone back while she said, "I told him to come over to the mansion tomorrow morning so he can tell us."</p><p>"You sure?" I asked.</p><p>"You trust him?" Victoria asked.</p><p>I looked down before nodding. "He killed someone for me, remember? I trust him."</p><p>"Then so do I," Victoria said with a smile as a car pulled up. "That's Courtney's ride. Let's go home."</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>It's been a long night, and I'm sure it was about to get longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe and Victoria have a heart to heart, Kate and Max make their moves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Location: Chase Manor (Outside)<br/>POV: Chloe Price]</p><p>"And we're here, ladies," Taylor happily announced, which roused me up from my sleep. How the hell did I sleep with the scent of pizza, fries, burgers, and the like swirling in the air?</p><p>I must be exhausted from tonight's bullshit.</p><p>The six of us got out of Taylor's van, with the four girls carrying the food, drinks, milkshakes, and whatnot, while Victoria hung back with me.</p><p>"Long night," Victoria said as he walked up the stairs slowly.</p><p>"Yeah. We went from breaking into that prison, getting into a fight, getting shot, and making out a few times," I summarized, which caused her to bump into me with her hip, making me laugh.</p><p>"Admittedly, I'm nervous about seeing them," Victoria said.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>I mean, tonight was a night of revelations for both Victoria and me. We both realized we liked each other and had crushes on Max-a-million and Cinnamon Bun.</p><p>I mean, I get where my crush on Max came from, but Victoria, my former enemy, and my cute bunny girl Kate snuck up on me.</p><p>Somehow, iI was more stressed out about these feelings than by nearly getting killed tonight by all these Agent Smith Assassin bitches.</p><p>To quote my favorite Persona 3 Fanfic/Let's Play, My life is a goddamn mess.</p><p>"I am too," I admitted. "I mean, not only because of "muh feelings," but because I'm going to have to tell them I got shot. And you know they will react."</p><p>"With anger and worry," Victoria sighed out.</p><p>"I'm also worried about you," I told her. "When you thought you killed that guy, I thought you suffered a major break."</p><p>"I was on the verge of it," She softly admitted. "I know it's a dangerous situation, but I don't want anyone to die…But if I have to kill someone to protect you, Max or Kate, I will."</p><p>I stopped, which prompted her to turn to face me.</p><p>"I won't let you kill anyone," I told her. "If anyone is going to kill to protect you all, it's me."</p><p>"Chloe…" Victoria began with a warning tone.</p><p>"I mean it," I told her. "You, Kate, and Max have futures. I wasn't even supposed to be alive in the first place, remember? My life is expendable compared to you three."</p><p>Victoria's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger, and before I knew it, my ass was sent to one knee from the smack she gave me.</p><p>Holy shit, she hits hard.</p><p>"You are a fucking moron," Victoria hissed out as she knelt to me, grabbed the front of my tank top, and pulled me until we were face-to-face. "Didn't I tell you earlier not to try and pull that shit on me?"</p><p>"It's true, Victoria," I argued. "Whether you, Kate, or Max hate to admit it, my life was supposed to be dusted the other day. And even if I wasn't, look at me compared to the three of you."</p><p>I looked away from her, feeling those familiar feelings creeping up. "You and Max are damn good photographers, and I saw those drawings Kate had before I kidnapped her. You guys are smart and know what you want to do in life. You guys have a purpose. Me? What do I have?" I asked.</p><p>I blinked away a few tears and said, "I'm a chaotic fuck-up. All I do is drink, smoke weed, and blame everyone else for my shit issues. I blamed my Dad for dying, I blamed Max for leaving, I blamed my mom and David for being happy, despite me being miserable."</p><p>I looked away from the soft expression Victoria and said, "I don't know where I'm going or even if I have a future outside of dying in a bathroom. I'm a failure and a fuck-up. That's who I am. It's all I've ever been."</p><p>It was quiet for a moment as I struggled to reign in the tears that wanted to be free.</p><p>"You know, for someone smart as hell, you are an idiot," Victoria softly said.</p><p>I blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Don't look at me with that dumbass face," Victoria said. "You are an idiot to think all that about yourself."</p><p>I opened my mouth to respond, but a glare from her made me shut my mouth. "Look, speaking as someone who is a chaotic evil mess, you are a fuck-up. We all are, but you act like that's your only personality trait."</p><p>"You want to know what I see when I look at you?" Victoria asked me. "I see a blue-haired punk that is smart as fuck, fearless as fuck, loyal as fuck, and caring as fuck. I knew that from when we were enemies. I think at one point; I called you "Rachel's Loyal Lapdog," right? I didn't say that to only insult you."</p><p>Victoria sighed out and said, "Back then, even I could see that you were loyal, faithful, dedicated, and caring to her and many others that you were cool with. And like I said, you were dummy smart. Like, I had to battle with you both popularity-wise and school-wise. You are straight-up an honor-roll student, despite being a lazy bitch."</p><p>I snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, you were and still are a snarky, reckless, irresponsible, prone to anger, insensitive mess. But there are so many good things about you too, and I hate that you can't see that shit. I don't see you as a failure with no future, despite what I used to say. I see someone that is bursting with the potential to be greater than Max, Kate, and I. You need to stop being an insecure bitch and believe in yourself more."</p><p>"Y'know something?" I finally spoke, unable to hold back the tears. "You have a talented way of talking shit while cheering someone up."</p><p>Victoria laughed before my lips met hers in a soft kiss, which caused her to return it.</p><p>Just like the kiss at the hospital, this one was soft. Deceptively soft since Victoria looks like she would fuck like a wildcat in heat. But I'm sure Victoria is thinking the same way about my soft kiss.</p><p>"We're a damn mess, aren't we?" I asked her after we broke apart. "We went from enemies to this in such a short timeframe."</p><p>"We always had that unresolved sexual tension," Victoria nonchalantly told me. "I mean, God knows I did." Victoria's eyes widened in horror as her face turned a deep red.</p><p>"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho," I laughed as I turned her face to me. "You were attracted to me back then? I wasn't even full punk yet."</p><p>"Oh please, l-like I didn't catch you eyeing me down every gym period," Victoria responded with a cute stammer.</p><p>"Hey, I'll freely admit it. You were cute as fuck back then and only grew hotter," I said with a grin.</p><p>"Idiot," She said as she stood and helped me to my feet, but there was a smile on her face.</p><p>I smiled as she took my hand, but we saw the four-girl-power group staring down at us, with Dana close to squealing when we turned around.</p><p>"What?!" Both Victoria and I exclaimed in unison.</p><hr/><p>[Location: Chase Manor (inside)<br/>POV: Kate Marsh]</p><p>"Hey Kate, Chloe and Victoria will be back at any moment!" Max shouted from behind the bathroom door.</p><p>"Okay!" I yelled back before I resumed staring into the mirror.</p><p>Ever since I admitted the truth of my feelings to Max regarding Chloe, Victoria, and herself, I've been in here, only leaving when Max could get in touch with the taller girls.</p><p>I didn't look different.</p><p>My eyes were still the same.</p><p>My face was still the same.</p><p>And yet, I felt different.</p><p>I always knew I was into girls. I knew at the ripe age of fifteen years old. I even know what caused my awakening.</p><p>When I was younger, I always thought boys were gross. All girls did. But whenever Mom would talk about me finding a good, wholesome husband, I always frowned. At School, I would always be vastly interested in girls than I did with boys.</p><p>And anytime I thought of myself being grown, I always imagined being with a girl, traveling the world, and seeing the sights.</p><p>But it was when my father showed me an old show when I started to realize it.</p><p>The show was called Xena: Warrior Princess.</p><p>My Father loved that show, and when I turned thirteen, we would watch the reruns in secret, and I found myself loving the show.</p><p>I found myself wanting a friendship like Xena and Gabrielle's.</p><p>But when I re-watched it two years later, I started to see the show differently. I began to notice how beautiful, spunky, and kind-hearted Gabrielle was and how strong, confident, sexy, and heroic Xena was.</p><p>It was then I also noticed the strong undertones of what they thought of one another.</p><p>I even remember the episode that made me realize those undertones.</p><p>It was the episode called "Paradise Found."</p><p>In the episode, Xena and Gabrielle were in a hot spring together, completely naked, and Gabrielle was giving Xena a massage. It was so intimate and touching that it made me feel all hot and soft inside.</p><p>They were always so gentle and caring with one another, and this episode made me realize that they loved each other.</p><p>My mother always said it was a sin for men to love men and women to love women, but watching the show didn't feel wrong.</p><p>If anything, it made me want those intimate moments.</p><p>I then realized that I wanted to be a strong woman like Xena to protect my future girlfriend, and I wanted to be a soft woman like Gabrielle to comfort and hold my future girlfriend.</p><p>It was then that I realized that I wanted a girlfriend.</p><p>At first, I tried to deny it. I even went on a few dates with boys from the church, but I never felt comfortable with a boy, and I felt out of my skin.</p><p>I felt like I was betraying myself.</p><p>My mother thought I hadn't blossomed or met the right guy, but she would never realize that I would never find the right guy because I never wanted to be with a man.</p><p>So I reconciled with myself that I would never reveal my sexuality to anyone.</p><p>But now, I had.</p><p>I revealed my desire to Max about her, Victoria, and Chloe.</p><p>Max: My Radiant Beacon of light. The one that didn't turn her back on me when the tape came out. The one that helped me every step of the way, keeping me from falling into the abyss. She tried to save my life and then successfully did it in two separate timelines.</p><p>Victoria: My Beautiful Devil that cried. She was envious of me and hurt me so badly, and yet she saved me and went out of her way to stop everyone from teasing me. She consoled me when I had my panic attack. My death caused her so much strife that she continues to beat herself up about it. She changed everything she was for me.</p><p>Chloe: My Gorgeous Punk with a heart of gold. She accepted me without hesitation and willingly defended me, and cheered me up when she didn't have to. And like Victoria, she saved my life. And she was willing to damn herself to hell to keep me from hurting someone.</p><p>Somehow, I found myself caring for three girls equally.</p><p>They make me feel happy and safe, despite the grave situation we were in.</p><p>I felt complete when I was with all three of them.</p><p>"Kate! They're here!" Max exclaimed.</p><p>A smile appeared on my face as I opened the door and saw Max there.</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>After our brief cuddling, we were going to surprise Victoria and Chloe with a huge hug and a kiss.</p><p>If we were correct, they would be surprised and blushing like crazy.</p><p>Max winked at me before she opened the front doot to reveal Dana, Juliet, Courtney, and Tayor. But behind them were Chloe and Victoria, both of which had giant smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Hello ladies," Dana said as she stepped aside to show Victoria and Chloe. "We bought food, gifts, and these two troublemakers."</p><p>"Much appreciated," I said as Chloe and Victoria squeezed through the girls. I motioned to Max, who grinned and pulled Victoria into a hug while I ran to Chloe and jumped up into her arms.</p><p>Chloe spun me around as she held me tight and laughed. "Welcome home!" I smiled as I nestled into the side of her neck and placed a small kiss there.</p><p>I could feel Chloe's neck heat up from the reaction, and when I pulled away, her face was beet-red. "Good to be back," Chloe whispered as she sat me down, only for Max to run up and tackle her off her feet with a hug.</p><p>I ran up to Victoria and pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered, "Welcome home."</p><p>Victoria hugged me just as tight and whispered, "Thank you."</p><p>I pulled away and kissed her cheek with a smile, which caused a blush to appear on her face.</p><p>So cute.</p><p>"Adorable reunion," Juliet cooed.</p><p>"Wow, I've never seen Chloe's face so red," Dana said.</p><p>"This is so weird and wholesome," Courtney said.</p><p>"Aww, Tay-Tay. Your face is burning up!" Taylor exclaimed happily.</p><p>"Shut up," Victoria grumbled as she hid her face against my neck, which made me giggle.</p><p>"I gotta say, If that is what coming home after being gone for so long is like, remind me to be gone more often," Chloe quipped from the floor as Max sat on her lap.</p><p>Max and I exchanged a soft smile.</p><p>Success.</p><p>"Okay, lovebirds, sorry to break this up, but we need to set up the food," Taylor teased.</p><p>"Food sounds delicious," Max said as she got up from Chloe's lap and helped our blue-haired punk to her feet.</p><p>I pulled away from Victoria but kept her hand in mine as I grabbed Max's hand, and together, the four of us went to the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, one and all! I struggled so hard with this chapter because of writer's block so it might be rough but the next one will have some stuff, including an angry Max and Kate. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Location: Chase Manor (Inside)<br/>POV: Max Caulfield]</p>
<p>If someone told me just three days ago that this would be my life, I would have laughed.</p>
<p>I went from a hipster geek who had an enemy in Victoria, a good friend in Kate and Dana, and an unresolved friendship with Chloe to sitting in Victoria's mansion, with a mutual crush on all three girls.</p>
<p>And let's not even mention the time powers.</p>
<p>"Okay, you two," Taylor began as she looked at Chloe and Victoria. "We are here, and we bought you two back to your "Two Cute Softies." We deserve an explanation."</p>
<p>"Explanation?" Kate asked, just as confused as me.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Victoria, you mentioned that Taylor and Dana had you, "Over a barrel," I believe? What did you mean by that?" I asked.</p>
<p>Chloe and Victoria exchanged a look.</p>
<p>"Hey, looking longingly at each other is not going to help you out," Dana teased.</p>
<p>The two of them blushed before sighing in unison.</p>
<p>Wow, that's impressive.</p>
<p>"I don't want to ruin the nice, jovial air we have going," Chloe said as she took a slice of pizza and began to eat it. "Hmmm, Pepperoni," she moaned happily.</p>
<p>"Jeez, Kari, it's pizza. Stop that," Victoria chided, which caused Chloe to grin at her.</p>
<p>"Besides, it's too late," Juliet said. "You two bitches better start spilling because Court and I had to deal with both Dana and Taylor ranting about this confusing situation for the last couple of days."</p>
<p>"It couldn't have been that long, has it?" Kate asked.</p>
<p>"Let's see," Dana began. "This madness began ever since Max's twin appeared in her room bleeding. She woke up and started saying that Blackwell was going to be destroyed in two years.."</p>
<p>"Which still confuses the hell out of us," Juliet muttered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was weird hearing that from you two," Taylor said. "But that was only the start."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Dana said. "After that, Max got shot."</p>
<p>"Then after that, Victoria suddenly comes to Kate's defense, makes everyone in the Vortex club adhere to protect her," Courtney added.</p>
<p>I watched Kate look to Victoria with adoration, which caused Victoria to flush under her gaze.</p>
<p>Chloe and I exchanged a look and smirk.</p>
<p>"She also made sure to have Vortex to protect you too, Max," Courtney continued.</p>
<p>"What?" I asked with surprise. "Victoria, you did that for me?"</p>
<p>Victoria's blush deepened as she said, "The only one who gets to tease you two is Kari or me. No one else."</p>
<p>"Aww, it's cute how you get," Chloe teased.</p>
<p>"Shut up," Victoria mumbled.</p>
<p>"Then the next day, I happened to see Kate being kidnapped by you two while with Courtney," Juliet said as she pointed to Chloe and Victoria.</p>
<p>"I think you mean "Bunny-napped," Juliet," I said.</p>
<p>"Bunny-napped?" Kate mumbled with an adorable blush.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're as cute as a bunny," I replied cheekily said.</p>
<p>"Gosh…" Kate mumbled with a shy smile.</p>
<p>"And then, like an hour later, I saw you three at the hospital," Dana said. "No doubt visiting Max."</p>
<p>"Wait, you were at the hospital?" I asked with surprise.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I was visiting my dad, who, thanks to you, was confused as hell," Dana explained. "He told me that a patient who had gotten shot the day before was completely healed the next day. The only one who was shot was you. He's still confused about it."</p>
<p>"We're still confused about it," Courtney, Juliet, and Taylor said in unison.</p>
<p>"After all of that, I later get a call that you took these three here, of all places," Taylor said, referring to the mansion. "I mean, I could get that you were bored with teasing Caufield and Marsh, but you bought Price here. Your most hated rival."</p>
<p>"Juliet, Dana, and I were shocked to hear this," Courtney said. "I mean, it was well known across the school that you two despised each other, and yet you bought her, and these two here? This is our haven, Victoria."</p>
<p>"I know," Victoria softly said.</p>
<p>"And then tonight. Dana and I had to save you two from that woman after you knocked that guy out," Taylor said, which caused Kate and me to look at Victoria and Chloe, both of which stiffened.</p>
<p>"Wait. A woman?" Kate asked as she looked at Chloe. "What woman, Chloe?" Kate asked.</p>
<p>"Damn it," Chloe muttered.</p>
<p>"Victoria…What woman?" I repeated as I looked at Victoria.</p>
<p>Victoria huffed and said, "Look, those agents somehow knew that Chloe and I were there and came to get us. We managed to take out the guy, but the woman had Chloe and I trapped by gunpoint."</p>
<p>Both Kate and I let out a gasp of horror, but it was me who looked to Dana then Taylor and asked, "What did you two see?"</p>
<p>"Well, Chloe was on her knees. She was hurt," Taylor recounted. "That woman had shot her."</p>
<p>Chloe flinched as looked down as both anger and guilt filled my entire being.</p>
<p>"Dana and I were getting snacks for our sleepover when we saw it. Dana's crazy-ass had the bright idea to sneak up on her and knock her out. It worked. After that, Madsen came and told us to take them to the hospital, and now we're here," Taylor finished.</p>
<p>Chloe got shot. Because of me, Chloe got hurt.</p>
<p>It's all my fault.</p>
<p>"I-I need some air. Excuse m-me," I whispered as I pushed myself from my chair and walked away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>[Location: Chase Manor (Inside)<br/>POV: Victoria Chase]</p>
<p>"Max, wait!" Kate exclaimed as Max walked away.</p>
<p>Kate looked at both Chloe and me and said, "I will go get her. You two stay here and don't move a muscle."</p>
<p>Kate sounded mad.</p>
<p>Really mad.</p>
<p>"I mean it. We will discuss what you two did when we return," Kate said before she looked at the four girls across the table. "Ladies, will you please make sure these two don't leave?" Kate asked them.</p>
<p>"We got your back," Juliet said with a wink.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Kate said with a strained smile before she walked off.</p>
<p>"Oh, she's pissed," Dana said.</p>
<p>"Did you have to tell them that?" I asked Taylor, who frowned in response.</p>
<p>"We were just pointing out how weird the last two days have been," Taylor said.</p>
<p>Had it been two days?</p>
<p>It felt like a week. Maybe more.</p>
<p>"I mean seriously. You went around saying how much you disliked Marsh and Caufield and always talked about how much you despised Price anytime we happened to see her around town, only to make out with Price-"</p>
<p>"She what?!" Courtney and Juliet exclaimed.</p>
<p>"-and admit you two have a crush on those two and each other?" Taylor questioned.</p>
<p>"Of course we're going to be confused as fuck," Dana added on.</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa. You two left out that part," Juliet said as she looked at Chloe. "Chloe, you made out with Victoria?"</p>
<p>"Victoria, you made out with Price at the hospital?" Courtney asked.</p>
<p>Both Chloe and I sighed.</p>
<p>"Yes," we both said in unison.</p>
<p>"And two didn't tell us?!" Juliet yelled to Dana and Taylor, who suddenly looked defensive.</p>
<p>"No wonder you two made us look away from them on the stairs while they were talking. Did they kiss then too?" Courtney asked.</p>
<p>"H-Hey," Dana began with raised hands. "We didn't want to spill that Chloe and Chase had a crush on Max and Kate and each other quite yet." Dana then turned to Taylor and said, "We were supposed to save that bit of info if they didn't spill the beans on what the hell was going on."</p>
<p>"Whoops," Taylor said.</p>
<p>I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance as the four girls began to argue, then I looked at Chloe's worried face and said, "This has gone to Hell."</p>
<p>"They're going to be so pissed when they come back," Chloe muttered.</p>
<p>I took her hand and said, "Yeah, but we'll weather that storm."</p>
<p>Chloe turned and gave me a wry grin as she asked, "How do you think we'll get it?"</p>
<p>"Judging by Kate's look? It'll be biblical," I answered with a grin of my own.</p>
<p>Chloe sighed as she lowered her head, but I raised it and gave her a gentle kiss, which she returned, ignoring the squeals from Courtney and Juliet.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Chloe whispered with a smile.</p>
<p>I just hope they don't take too long.</p>
<hr/>
<p>[Location: Chase Manor (Outside)<br/>POV: Kate Marsh]</p>
<p>I found Max pacing down the stairs away from the mansion.</p>
<p>I walked down the stairs, and as I got closer, I could see that her body was trembling like a leaf in the wind.</p>
<p>I walked up behind her slowly as I softly asked, "Max? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Max turned around, her blue eyes glistening with tears. "I-I," Max began, struggling to get out her words through her grief and anger. "I'm pissed off," Max told me.</p>
<p>"They were in danger that entire time, and we knew nothing! Nothing!" Max screamed. "Those idiots put themselves in danger because of me!"</p>
<p>Max let out a yell of frustration before she fell to her knees and began to sob. "It's my fault," she cried.</p>
<p>Oh, Max…</p>
<p>I walked down that final step, kneeled beside her, then embraced her as hard as I could.</p>
<p>"You have nothing to apologize for," I whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>"V-Victoria and Chloe could have d-died. It's all my fault," Max tearfully whispered as her arms wrapped around me tightly.</p>
<p>"But they didn't," I whispered. "They're okay. Both of them are alive and safe."</p>
<p>"I-I'm putting you all in danger," Max told me. "I-I don't want you all to d-die because of me."</p>
<p>I gingerly pulled away from Max to look into her eyes, my hands cradling her face as I told her, "Max, the only reason we're alive is because of you. Chloe would have p-perished in the bathroom. I would have d-died by my own, and Victoria would have been m-murdered by Jefferson. You're the reason we are alive."</p>
<p>I wiped away her tears and muttered, "I always wondered what purpose God gave me in this life, but it wasn't until now that I realized it. It is to help you save not only this town but countless lives in the future. It is this purpose that God has given both Victoria and Chloe as well. We're alive because we're needed to protect you."</p>
<p>"I-I don't want any of you to die for me," Max whispered.</p>
<p>"And we won't," I told her. "Future Max failed because she didn't have Chloe, myself, and Victoria around to help her when she needed it. She did it all on her own after Chloe was killed."</p>
<p>"My theory is Future Max knew this, so that's why she told Chloe and Victoria the future. Because she knew you couldn't do it without us. The only way we can help you is if we remain alive," I told her. "I promise you, no matter what happens, none of us will die. Because none of us can afford to lose each other."</p>
<p>"Y-You can't promise that, Kate," Max told me softly, fear in her eyes. "You don't know what the future holds…"</p>
<p>"You're right," I said as I took her right hand. "Only you do. Which is why I know everything will be okay."</p>
<p>Max looked at me, and I gave her a gentle smile as I entangled my fingers with hers. Max let out a watery chuckle before her eyes shined with realization.</p>
<p>"You're right…" Max whispered. "I have the power to bend time. I won't lose any of you because I'll have the ability to reverse it. I have the power to save lives. Your lives."</p>
<p>"That's right," I happily replied.</p>
<p>"But I can't do that if we're all separated. Chloe getting shot tonight tells me that. From here on out, we can't let those two boneheads in there go anywhere without us. Because you're right, Kate, I can keep us all alive," Max said as she looked at me.</p>
<p>"That's why I know we'll be okay," I told her. "But even with that power in your hands, all of us will need to get strong together to make sure you won't have to stress your abilities to save us."</p>
<p>A pang of guilt rang through me as I remembered Max falling unconscious after transporting me through time with her. "So, let's get stronger together," I finished with a smile.</p>
<p>"Together," Max confirmed with a smile.</p>
<p>Seeing Max's confident blue eyes shine in the moonlight caused my smile to slowly fall from my face as this feeling began to fill my chest.</p>
<p>"Kate?" Max asked, her expression changing into a strange one that I had never seen before, but somehow, it made me feel soft. "Remember what we talked about earlier? Regarding that strange energy?"</p>
<p>I nodded, unsure of what she was asking.</p>
<p>"I do. Why?" I asked.</p>
<p>Max gave me a soft smile as she said, "I think I'm going to do something stupid because of it."</p>
<p>And before I could ask her what she meant, she leaned over and pressed her lips against mine in a hesitant, gentle kiss, making that tiny flame in my chest explode into fireworks.</p>
<p>My first ever kiss.</p>
<p>Max, My Radiant Beacon of light, was my first kiss.</p>
<p>She slowly pulled apart and rested her forehead against mine another, both of our faces burning red.</p>
<p>"Wow…" I breathed out, my voice sounding goofy. "Can I…" I paused for a moment as a large smile formed on my face. "Can I have another one?"</p>
<p>Max giggled and shakily nodded, but it was me that initiated the kiss. It was as hesitant and gentle as Max's kiss to me, and when I felt her return it, it was like heaven.</p>
<p>We pulled away from the kiss and allowed her foreheads to touch again as I whispered, "You're not going to face this alone, Max. Never again."</p>
<p>I felt Max take my hand in hers as she pressed a peck to my lips and nodded, her eyes closed. "I know," she softly replied.</p>
<p>"Wow, we weren't expecting this type of show when we came out here," Courtney's amused voice chimed out from behind us.</p>
<p>"Well, at least we know where they stand now," Juliet's smug voice followed up.</p>
<p>Max and I separated at the sounds of their voices and turned around in surprise.</p>
<p>Courtney's body was leaning against Juliet, with Juliet's arm around her shoulders as she gave a tiny wave.</p>
<p>"Sorry for interrupting, Chloe and Victoria were worried about you two, and since you guys didn't want them to move, Jules and I came to find you," Courtney explained.</p>
<p>"This is the weirdest day but also wholesome," Juliet said with a grin to Courtney. "Think we should tell Dana and Taylor?"</p>
<p>"After they hid their little secret?" Courtney asked. "No way in hell."</p>
<p>Max and I looked at each other with a blink.</p>
<p>"You two aren't weirded out by this?" Max asked with confusion.</p>
<p>"What? Considering the welcome home you two gave Chloe and Victoria and the information we just found out, this is the tamest thing so far," Juliet said.</p>
<p>"Also the cutest," Courtney added.</p>
<p>"And the cutest," Juliet confirmed.</p>
<p>"It's like a bunny and a kitten nuzzling each other," Courtney teased. "Ultra adorbs."</p>
<p>"T-Thank you?" I questioned.</p>
<p>"But we should get inside though, they are really worried about you two," Juliet said, referring to my Punk and Queen Bee.</p>
<p>"Yeah. They're both stressed. Thinks you two are mad at them," Courtney explained.</p>
<p>"Were not mad at them. Annoyed, but not mad," I stated.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe a little mad," Max said to me. "They should have told us first thing instead of hiding it."</p>
<p>"But they are right, Max," I told her gently. "We should go back in there. We need to talk to them and explain what's going on."</p>
<p>"And not to mention that we just kissed. Oh boy, that's going to be a conversation," Max said.</p>
<p>I blushed. "But I don't think it'll be a bad one," I countered.</p>
<p>Max smiled as she squeezed my hand before we both looked at Juliet and Courtney and said, "Let's go back."</p>
<hr/>
<p>[Location: Chase Manor (Inside)<br/>POV: Chloe Price]</p>
<p>"Price, Tori, you two are going to wear a hole in the flooring," Taylor said as Victoria and I paced in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIRTY MINUTES!</p>
<p>My Dorky First Mate and my Cinnamon Bun have been outside for thirty minutes, and both Tori and I have been nervous as FUCK!</p>
<p>Are they that pissed at us?</p>
<p>"Man, this is the worst," I groaned as I stopped and hung my head.</p>
<p>"Do you think they're that mad at us?" Victoria asked me.</p>
<p>"I don't know," I answered. "How long ago did we send Juliet and Courtney out there?" I asked Dana and Taylor.</p>
<p>"Three minutes ago," Taylor answered. "You two are so whipped."</p>
<p>"Seriously. Should we sneak out and get some flowers?" Dana asked.</p>
<p>"What?! How?!" Victoria exclaimed for both of us.</p>
<p>Dana and Taylor exchanged a look then stared back at Victoria and me. "Take a look at yourselves and then ask us again how you two are NOT whipped," Taylor said. "Honestly, you two are crushing so hard on those two."</p>
<p>"And it's hilarious," Taylor followed up. "I mean, the Queen Bee and the Blueberry Punk. Two of the baddest bitches in Arcadia Bay were bought to heel by the two sweetest girls at our school. If only Nathan could see this."</p>
<p>Victoria opened her mouth to respond when we both heard the front door open and then close. We turned around to see the four girls walking towards us, but while Juliet and Courtney walked back to Dana and Taylor, my Dorky First Mate and My Cinnamon Bun stopped in front of us.</p>
<p>"We're angry at you two," Max said, wasting no time. "You two hid that you both were in danger from us and that you, Chloe, were shot."</p>
<p>"And we're hurt that you did it," Kate followed up. "You should have told us when we called you. Why did you two wait?"</p>
<p>"It was my fault," Victoria said immediately. "I didn't want you both to worry, so I suggested we not tell you yet."</p>
<p>"Don't take the blame," I argued as I looked at Victoria. "We both agreed on it. We didn't want to worry them, so we decided not to tell them yet." I then looked back at my two cuties and said, "We're sorry we kept it from you both."</p>
<p>"Did it hurt when I jumped into your arms?" Kate asked.</p>
<p>"And when I tackled you?" Max followed up.</p>
<p>"Admittedly, it did, but I was so happy to see you two that I didn't care. I just wanted you both close to me," I told them both truthfully.</p>
<p>"No more lies," Max told the two of us. "I mean it. I can't fix what happened because I can't rewind that far back yet, but from now on, we stick together. Got it?"</p>
<p>Victoria and I nodded.</p>
<p>"And you two are sleeping somewhere else tonight," Kate added on.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. "How can we sleep without you two?!"</p>
<p>"That's my bed, though," Victoria grumbled. "That's unfair."</p>
<p>"Does it matter?" Max asked.</p>
<p>Victoria and I shard a look then sighed. "No," we chorused.</p>
<p>"Good," Max chirped. "Maybe sleeping without us for a night will let you know how badly you two screwed up and not to do it in the future."</p>
<p>Dana made a whipping sound behind us, only to hear her exclaim, "Ow! Jules, that hurt."</p>
<p>"Stop teasing," Juliet replied.</p>
<p>"You two play very dirty," I muttered.</p>
<p>"You both love us anyway," Max cheekily replied.</p>
<p>Both Victoria and I blushed as Kate smiled happily.</p>
<p>"Cheeky brats," Victoria mumbled as she crossed her arms and looked away.</p>
<p>"Now that this rousing "Wives" discussion has concluded," Taylor drawled out, making all of us look at her and her group. "Explanations, please."</p>
<p>"Impatient ass," Dana teased as she poked Taylor's cheek, which caused the other girl to grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Location: Chase Manor (Inside)<br/>
POV: Max Caulfield]</p><p>"And that's where we stand," Chloe finished as I took a drink of my soda.</p><p>Dana, Courtney, Taylor, and Juliet stared at the four of us, looking at us like we just lost our minds.</p><p>"Time travel?" Dana questioned. "The whole reason this is happening is that Max has the ability to time travel?"</p><p>"Yep," Chloe said with a shrug as Kate placed a back of ice on her shoulder. "Thanks, Kate," Chloe whispered to her, which made Kate smile, only to remember that we were mad at Chloe and Victoria, and turned away with a frown.</p><p>Chloe looked miffed, but oh well! This will show her and Victoria that we are open and honest in this relationship!</p><p>Wait…</p><p>Relationship?!</p><p>Are we all in a relationship?</p><p>No, we couldn't be. Kate and I haven't even told those two idiots how we felt yet.</p><p>Emotions are so confusing.</p><p>"Okay, this somehow the most outlandish thing I've ever heard and the most legit thing I've heard," Taylor said. "I mean, it would take some supernatural power to have Victoria hang out with you three."</p><p>"Hey!" I barked out.</p><p>"No offense," Taylor said.</p><p>"Offense is taken," I said. "Sure, my abilities sped up the process, but I like to believe this was a foregone conclusion."</p><p>"You mean you four being in a quasi-foursome relationship was a foregone conclusion?" Dana asked.</p><p>The four of us blushed.</p><p>"Awww, they're blushing in unison!" Courtney and Juliet cooed.</p><p>"Bite me!" Victoria exclaimed.</p><p>"Calm down, Tori," I softly told her before remembering I was mad at her and turned away.</p><p>"Anyways, enough about their relationship," Juliet said. "I'm curious to see if this is all legit."</p><p>"Ditto," Courtney said. "So Max, to sum up. The Max that Dana and Juliet saw you with was not your sister but your future self, who came back to stop all of us from dying, me and Tay from the storm, and Dana and Juliet from being murdered. But whoever else has time powers came in and tried to kill you. Am I with it so far?"</p><p>"So far," Victoria said.</p><p>"Okay, so after Tay took Chloe and Victoria to the hospital, that Future Max told you all of the deep, dark shit that was coming. You two, knowing everything, save Kate's life, reunite with Max, and then hijinks ensued," Courtney continued.</p><p>"Yep," Chloe said.</p><p>"So now, you guys are trying to solve a mystery of why time is PMSing AND the whole Jefferson debacle while also ducking assassins. That sum it up?" Courtney finished.</p><p>"Sums it up," I said.</p><p>Courtney nodded, then said to her group, "I think they're telling the truth."</p><p>"Hmm, I don't think so. It could be an elaborate prank," Taylor said.</p><p>"I mean, my bullshit detector is not going off," Dana said.</p><p>"I can prove it," I said with a raised hand.</p><p>"Okay. How?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"I want all four of you to think of a number between 1-100 and then tell me. I will rewind time and reveal those numbers to you right after I suggest it. Deal?" I asked.</p><p>"Okay," the four said.</p><p>After a moment of thinking, Juliet said, "7."</p><p>"28," Dana said.</p><p>"53," Courtney said.</p><p>"100," Taylor finished off.</p><p>"Thank you all," Kate said before she looked at me with a warm smile. "Okay, TimeCrawler. Do your magic."</p><p>"Awww," Dana whispered. "That is such an adorable nickname."</p><p>"Also, can I see your phones?" I asked.</p><p>"Our phones?" Juliet asked.</p><p>"I'm taking them with me. I'll be back with them. Promise," I said with a smile.</p><p>"Just take my phone," Dana said as she leaned over the table to hand her phone to me.</p><p>I took her phone and slipped it into my pocket while I said, "Mighty kind of you, ma'am."</p><p>All the girls snorted.</p><p>"Let's do this. Time to be kind and rewind," I said before lifting my right hand and rewinding time.</p><p>But as I did this, I noticed that Kate wasn't moving in the same jittery way as the others were as I rewound. But before I could think on it more, I stopped time right as the four of them said, "Okay."</p><p>"Juliet: 7, Dana: 28, Courtney: 53, and Taylor: 100," I answered with a grin. "All in that order."</p><p>"No fucking way," Taylor said as she sharply stood up.</p><p>"She guessed my number," Courtney mumbled.</p><p>Dana and Juliet were silent, both of them staring at me in wonder. "If you guys don't believe me. Dana, where is your phone?" I asked.</p><p>Dana reached into her pocket and blinked, only for me to take her phone out of my pocket and said, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."</p><p>The four girls gaped at me openly.</p><p>"Believe us now?" Victoria asked.</p><p>The four nodded mutely.</p><p>"Good. Now, this stays between us. We cannot have those people hunting you guys down. You can stay here tonight because no one knows where this place is but after that, keep your distance," Victoria said.</p><p>"Got it," Dana said. "You can count on us."</p><p>"I somehow stepped into the Twilight Zone," Juliet mumbled. "I should have transferred to Ericson…"</p><p>"You mean that rich school down in West Virginia?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"Hey, I know someone that is going to Ericson," I chirped happily.</p><p>"You do?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"Yeah. She was one of my best friends back in Seattle, but we both moved at the same time. I wonder how she is doing…." I mumbled.</p>
<hr/><p>[Location: Ericson Boarding School<br/>
POV: Clementine Everett]</p><p>"I found that son of a bitch!"</p><p>My head snapped up as Violet slammed the folder down on my table. I looked up at my friend's victorious smirk and asked, "You did?" I asked in surprise.</p><p>"Thanks to Brody, I did," Violet said as she crossed her arms. "That murdering piece of shit is in Arcadia Bay!"</p><p>"I know someone in Arcadia Bay…" I muttered as I gazed at the papers in front of me.</p><p>"Look at this fucked-up shit. All of this is in Soph's handwriting too. It details every fucking thing that scumbag and Lily did to her and Minnie," Violet told me.</p><p>"But are we sure this is actually Mark Jefferson with them?" I asked. "This could be a perfect look-alike of him."</p><p>"Of course I'm fucking sure, Clem!" Violet heatedly replied.</p><p>If only Louis were awake. He's the only living witness. He's the only living witness to the Dark Room that Jefferson and Lily had created, but he was still deep in his coma, alongside Minnie.</p><p>"We can't just rush to Arcadia Bay. We still have to deal with Lily," I told Violet as I stood up from the desk. "Let's deal with the monster currently at our door, and then we can focus on Arcadia Bay's monster. Deal?"</p><p>Violet huffed and turned around with a scowl on her face.</p><p>Silently, I walked behind her and slipped my arms around her waist, and whispered, "We'll get him. I promise. For Sophie, For Minnie, For Mitch. Hell, even for Marlon. We'll get them both."</p><p>Violet sighed and leaned her head back against me. "Promise?" she whispered.</p><p>"On my life," I answered. "But right now, Lily first. Then you, me, and Brody will go to Arcadia Bay and get Jefferson before anyone else suffers through what he did."</p><p>She nodded, and I sighed.</p><p>One monster at a time, Clem.</p><p>That's all I can afford.</p><p>Max, I hope you're doing okay up there, and I hope you are far away from Jefferson…</p>
<hr/><p>[Location: Chase Manor (Inside)<br/>
POV: Max Caulfield]</p><p>I hope you're doing okay, Clem…</p><p>"So what happens now?" Taylor asked.</p><p>"Now? Well, We have two main objectives. Stop Jefferson and find out who is trying to kill us. Simple as that," Chloe said.</p><p>"I mean, that's a lot on your plate, though," Dana said. "I mean, that's two active threats. Why don't we take on the Jefferson issue, and you guys find out who's gunning for us all."</p><p>"We couldn't ask you guys to do that," Kate said, a concerned tone in her voice. "I-I mean, Jefferson has done a lot of evil things to us, and who knows how many. Both now and in the future."</p><p>"But he's already gunning for Courtney. She might be the next victim. We need to stop him," Taylor argued.</p><p>"I know Tay," Victoria sighed out. "Maybe we should end conversations for tonight. I mean, there is a lot to cover and a lot for you guys to unpack, and we all need to think."</p><p>"I agree," Chloe said. "Because you guys are right, we have a lot on her plate, and maybe having two groups working on each issue is good, but we don't want to put you guys in danger."</p><p>"I'm already in danger," Courtney whispered. "But you're right. We should rest on it and then talk about tomorrow. Deal?"</p><p>"Deal," I said. "Oh! Before I forget!"</p><p>I pulled my camera from over my neck and said, "Everyone. Group together!" I shouted.</p><p>"Is this the right time for hipster shit, Caulfield?" Taylor asked with a frown.</p><p>"I'm not taking it because I want to cherish the memories," I snarked. "No, this is a checkpoint. Just in case, I need to go back to this time."</p><p>"You will have to explain your powers more," Juliet said.</p><p>"Group up!" Victoria sharply ordered.</p><p>The four girls grumbled and lined up behind me while Chloe, Kate, and Victoria squeezed in next to me.</p><p>"Another day complete," I said before I snapped the picture.</p><p>And that much closer to the storm…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a quick little chapter since I was on a roll. Also, yes, I hinted at something major that will take place in the sequel. What?! Did I Just announce that? Why yes, Yes I did. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>